


Мелкие предметы

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Not copy to another site, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Когда они с Джулией попали в школу магии, Квентину оставалось только найти Филлори. Попутно он встретил новых друзей и настоящих чудовищ, побывал в Венеции и много нового узнал о животных. Возможно, не совсем в этом порядке.





	Мелкие предметы

**Author's Note:**

> AU по книгам и сериалу, UST, внезапный групповой и беспорядочный секс, превращение людей в животных.  
1\. В Нью-Йорке нет и не было Хиллтоп-роад, но если вы вдруг угадаете, к чему пасхалка - круто.  
2\. Если вам кажется, что тут есть другие пасхалки, скорее всего, вам не кажется.

— Колись, Джулс, что тебе досталось?  
Профессор Сандерленд задержала Джулию на шесть часов. За это время Квентин успел сходить за едой в кафетерий в кампусе, выпить свой кофе, выпить кофе, взятый для Джулии, съесть оба их бутерброда, дочитать книгу, подготовиться к занятию по практической магии. 

Его самого профессор Сандерленд едва смерила взглядом и через минуту бросила: «Физическая магия. Починка мелких предметов. Следующий! Колдвотер, чего вы еще ждете? Думаете, откроете в себе телепатию?». 

Честно говоря, он до сих пор не знал, как признаться. Мелкие предметы? Ладно бы хоть средние предметы! Он и так держался на плаву только потому, что был другом Той Самой Джулии Уикер. 

Вот Джулия… Ей явно досталось что-то особенное. Телепатия? Магия огня? Умение летать? 

— Сначала ты, — пряча глаза, ответила Джулия. Значит, это было что-то смущающее?  
Джулия Уикер, несмотря на привычку ходить с двумя хвостиками и вершину рейтинга их курса, не была скучной заучкой. После расставания с Джеймсом она ни с кем не встречалась, но исключительно потому, что они с Квентином учились, как проклятые, пытаясь вместе совладать с ненормальной программой.  
Некромантия? Повелевание слизняками?  
— Починка мелких предметов, — с тяжелым вздохом признался Квентин.  
Джулия не засмеялась.  
— Починка предметов. Я читала о всех существующих дисциплинах, Кью. Иногда ее по старинке называют починкой мелких предметов, но в современном мире границы довольно размыты. И, по-моему, это потрясающе!  
Она крепко обняла его и погладила по волосам, растрепав их. В отсутствие Джеймса эротические мечты Квентина не сбылись, зато детская дружба расцвела, вернувшись к тому, с чего начиналась. Наверное, и к лучшему.  
Классно снова было быть с Джулией в одной команде. Пусть это и стало причиной, одиночества Квентина. Все полагали, что они с Джулией пара, и опасались переходить ей дорогу. Джулия Уикер была его лучшей подругой, но иногда она бывала той еще стервой — вспомнить хотя бы их холодную войну с Элис Куинн.  
— Так что? — напомнил Квентин. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я угадал?  
— Было бы классно, Кью, но я сомневаюсь, что у тебя выйдет. Профессор Сандерленд впустую потратила на меня шесть часов.  
— И что в итоге тебе досталось?  
Квентин ни разу не слышал о том, чтобы кто-либо ушел от профессора Сандерленда без дисциплины. Ведь это влияло на учебный план и твою дальнейшую жизнь. К какому коттеджу тебя припишут, с кем ты будешь вместе учиться и дружить. Это было важно! А Джулия была лучшей студенткой Брейкбиллс. Они должны были сказать ей хоть что-то.  
— Ничего! — срываясь на всхлипы, закричала Джулия. — Я королева ебаного ни-че-го! И когда я попыталась немного надавить на профессора Сандерленд, она заявила, что я эмоционально незрелая, манипулятивная эгоистка! Что я хочу овладеть всем сразу, а в магии так нельзя.  
— Господи, Джулс, — Квентин крепко обнял подругу. Как в тот день, когда, вернувшись после каникул, они узнали, что декан Фогг стер Джеймсу воспоминания о них обоих. Как же Джулия была тогда зла. Отчасти профессор Сандерленд была права, но все равно не имела право говорить это своей студентке в лицо, когда определяется ее будущее. — Вот сука!  
— Элис бы умерла от счастья, — прошептала Джулия, рыдая ему в плечо.  
«Элис уже умерла». Квентин не стал ей этого говорить. Как и того, что при жизни девушка его (не менее мертвого) соседа по комнате, Пенни, самую чуточку ему нравилась.  
Но все это было в прошлом, а Джулия плакала сейчас, и он не знал, чем ее утешить. Еще в детстве ему нравилось собирать из мелких кусочков пазлы, клеить модели самолетов вместе с отцом, а если они ломались — чинить их.  
К сожалению, с людьми это редко работало. Только если ты очень хорошо их знал.  
— Я знаю, почему они не смогли определить твою дисциплину.  
— Если ты скажешь мне, что я настолько гениальная волшебница, что школа Брейкбиллс меня недостойна, Квентин, клянусь, я разобью тебе лицо!  
Джулия дралась не слишком честно, зато очень больно. Такое не забудешь.  
— Нет. Ты не гениальная волшебница, Джулс. Все это потому, что ты истинная… королева Филлори! И тебе суждено провести в ней реформы, узаконив браки людей и говорящих медведей. Возможно, и говорящих деревьев… Никогда не угадаешь, насколько далеко ты зайдешь.  
Она кулаком легонько ткнула его в плечо.  
— Квентин, я ненавижу тебя. Если бы ты вдруг оказался без дисциплины, я бы не стала глумиться.  
— Я говорю вам правду, ваше величество. Бедные медведи ждут наших либеральных реформ!  
— Ты ужасен, — повторила Джулия.  
Она по-прежнему злилась на отсутствующую дисциплину и профессора Сандерленд, но Квентину показалось, что ей потихоньку становится легче.  
Поэтому, разумеется, он все испортил — другая характерная черта их дружбы, — брякнув:  
— Так к кому в коттедж пойдем?  
На лбу у Джулии снова появилась напряженная складка. Но она не стала плакать второй раз, как он по началу испугался.  
— Теперь похрен, — с подчеркнутым равнодушием бросила Джулия. — Перед тем, как Сандерленд меня вышвырнула, я спросила у нее: «Может ли у меня быть та же дисциплина, что и у Квентина?». На что она ответила: «Разумеется, мисс Уикер, это может быть что угодно!». Так что я планировала пойти с тобой. Если только физики не выставят меня вон.  
— Пусть только попробуют! И я… сломаю их мелкие предметы!  
— Разрушение и созидание — разные вещи. Тебе могут даваться обе, но твоя родная специализация сильнее.  
— Чтобы я без тебя делал, Джулс?  
— Был отчислен за неуспеваемость. Или волочился бы за какой-нибудь хорошенькой старшекурсницей.  
Вместе они отправились искать коттедж физических магов. 

За первые пять минут Квентин и Джулия использовали на проклятой двери все самые сильные заклинания, что успели изучить. С обратной стороны раздавались только смешки и советы проваливать, потому что «нам не нужны беспомощные лохи».  
— Плевать на Сандерленд, плевать на дисциплину, — зло выпалила Джулия. И по голосу ее явно было видно, что ничерта ей не плевать. — Но этой ночью я планирую спать в нормальной кровати!  
Слухи об оргиях физических магов разносились по всему колледжу.  
И причиной тому была не их неистовая демоническая сексуальность, а в том, что, по легенде, кто-то из выпускников прошлых лет наколдовал им невероятно удобные кровати. Потому что физическая магия была довольно утомительна и учила тебя ценить по-настоящему хороший отдых!  
Если для того, чтобы день Джулии стал менее поганым, Квентину нужно было сломать чертову дверь — он был готов.  
— Подожди, — Джулия придержала его руку. — У меня есть идея.  
— Файербол? — предложил Квентин.  
— Нет, твоя дисциплина. Почему бы тебе просто не починить дверь?  
Квентин сомневался, что совет Джулии сработает: слишком просто. Но судя по охреневшим лицам обитателей коттеджа, все реально было настолько просто.  
Квентин взял и починил заколдованную дверь!  
— Семь минут! — потрясенно выкрикнул парень с секундомером. — Да это же наш новый рекорд! Кто вы такие?  
— Уикер! — узнал Джулию кто-то. — Это та отличница. Джулия Уикер!  
Квентин приготовился привычно смешаться с толпой, пока они чествуют Джулию.  
— Это все Квентин, — Джулия схватила его за локоть, не давая сбежать.  
— Мы сделали это вместе, — возразил Квентин, но его никто не стал слушать.  
— Тогда за нашего нового героя, — улыбнулся высокий кудрявый парень и сунул ему в руки коктейль. — Выпей. И поведай нам, что еще ты умеешь делать за семь минут?  
С непривычки Квентин смутился — не мог понять, издевается ли над ним новый знакомый или откровенно флиртует. Пузырьки от коктейля били в нос, он никак не мог выпить.  
Джулия заметила его смятение и решила за него. Она щелкнула пальцами и с силой швырнула об пол его и свой бокалы, не сделав ни глотка. Все потрясенно охнули, одна девушка завизжала.  
«Вот сейчас, — с тоской подумал Квентин. — Они поймут, что мы читеры, и на хрен отсюда нас выкинут».  
Он не винил Джулс, просто это было так типично. Получить то, о чем мечтаешь, и опять облажаться. Красивый парень, передавший им коктейли, больше не улыбался. Повисла неловкая пауза, какая обычно бывает перед дракой.  
— Ну же, — прошептала ему на ухо Джулия и повторила уже во весь голос: — Кью, покажи им, как это делают герои? Раз, два, три!  
Когда она досчитала до трех, он понял, чего она хотела, и засмеялся. Потому что это было слишком похоже на фокус.  
Под восхищенные взгляды толпы Квентин Колдвотер собрал из осколков их с Джулией бокалы — вместе с коктейлями исчезли и мокрые пятна на платьях студенток, которых они облили.  
— Охуеть.  
— Охуенно!  
— Квентин! Квентин! Квентин! — восторженно скандировала толпа.  
Оставшийся вечер потонул в алкогольном угаре. Квентин впервые был в центре внимания, и Джулия позволила ему полностью раствориться в этом чувстве. Он перестал быть всего лишь ее приятелем или «плюс один». И за это был чертовски ей благодарен.  
Неожиданно, незаслуженно упавшая слава кружила голову. Они не стали пока королями Филлори, но на один вечер превратились в королей Брейкбиллс.  
Его обожали, им восхищались, ему наливали, передавали косяк, ему несколько раз предложили перепихнуться — от минета в туалете до участия в оргии. И это было так волнительно, классно, горячо, что Квентин никак не мог определиться, чего именно хочет. Кого хочет. Он соглашался на все, но прерывался на середине. Он пытался найти Джулию, чтобы обсудить с ней, насколько потрясающе ему хорошо, и никак не мог.  
Впечатлений — или алкоголя, а вот с таблетками он связался зря — было настолько много, что от них мозг размазывало в радужное желе.  
Слухи не врали — у физических магов действительно были невероятно удобные кровати.  
И когда Квентин нашел одну и убедился, что в ней больше никто не лежит, то заколдовал замок и уснул. 

— Я бы оценила тебя на три из десяти, — сказала ему утром красивая смуглая брюнетка. — Марго. Не благодари.  
— Мы знакомы? — спросил Квентин. Неловкий вопрос, учитывая, что она голая лениво потягивалась, сидя на другом краю кровати.  
— Один дополнительный балл — за то, что ты девственник, — продолжила Марго. — Еще один за то, что ты не залил слюнями мою грудь.  
— Я не девственник! — возразил Квентин. И соврал: — У меня есть девушка.  
— Сочувствую. Подари ей на годовщину вибратор.  
— Я был дико пьян, — напомнил Квентин. — Удивлен, что у меня вообще на тебя встало.  
По отрывочным воспоминаниям складывалось ощущение, что скорее Марго его трахнула, чем наоборот. Так что какие претензии? Он совершенно точно закрывал дверь на замок.  
— О, моя любимая часть. Уязвленное мужское самолюбие. На меня как раз встает у любого, милый, потому что я — секс во плоти. А вот ты откровенно на любителя. Или любительницу. Как ты там, говоришь, зовут твою девушку?  
— Джулия!  
Джулия не была его девушкой, но то, о чем она не знала, не могло ей повредить.  
— Джулия Уикер?  
Квентин вдруг вспомнил, где именно вчера видел Марго. Она стояла в первом ряду, когда Джулия била бокалы. Марго тоже вспомнила.  
— Ты думал, что я снизошла до тебя из-за твоей однодневной популярности? Может, еще и вломилась в твою комнату? — Она сняла со спинки кровати красивый кружевной черный бюстгальтер и застегнула. — Бедняжка. Пришедшие к славе лузеры хуже всех. Не будь таким, Квентин. Одно дело показать себя бревном в постели, другое — держать других за идиотов.  
— Это какой-то розыгрыш? Или тест? — без всякой надежды спросил ее Квентин.  
— Секс со мной — лучшее, что могло случиться в твоей жизни, — ответила Марго. — Если бы ты старался.  
Кое в чем она была права: Квентин чувствовал себя уязвленным, потому что те несколько девушек, что у него были, уверяли его, что «это было потрясающе». Извиняться за то, что плохо помнил, он не собирался.  
— Не помню, чтобы ты…  
— Давай будем взрослыми людьми, Квентин. Хреновый секс есть хреновый секс. Я не собираюсь ославить тебя на весь колледж. Но если ты скажешь еще хоть слово — кто знает?  
Одну вещь он при всем желании не понимал. Если он Марго не привлекал, они не общались на вечеринке, то как…  
— Зачем ты тогда со мной переспала?  
— Ты пьяный в хлам лежал в постели и пускал слюни в мою подушку. Перед этим сломав сложную защиту на замке спальни! И ты еще спрашиваешь, зачем?  
Квентин собирался возразить, что ничего он не ломал: он повернул ручку и она открылась, а потом вспомнил, что точно так же поступил с замком коттеджа. Вот черт.  
— Я подумала, что ты не дождался меня и уснул в моей постели. Выглядело немного по-сталкерски, но вчера ночью показалось мне… романтичным? Так что я решила исполнить твое желание, идиот!  
— Тут именные спальни? — запоздало догадался Квентин. По тем оргиям, куда его звали, казалось, что ты можешь занять любую свободную кровать.  
— Все нормальные люди знают, что это Комната Марго. Потому что это моя комната!  
Он пригляделся повнимательнее и обратил внимание на фотографии на стенах, разбросанную одежду, косметику на столе. Милые мелкие детали, свидетельствующие о том, что это комната молодой девушки.  
Сколько он вчера выпил? Включал ли он свет?  
— Тогда извини за вторжение.  
Марго рассмеялась.  
— Ты говоришь это всем после секса?  
— Настолько плохо?  
— Ужасно, — подтвердила Марго. — Но я смеялась не над этим. Поверь, это не самый худший секс, что случался в моей жизни. И, в отличие от твоей девушки, у меня есть вибратор. Так что я справилась сама.  
— Тогда над чем ты смеялась?  
— Представила, как вместо моей комнаты ты вломился к Элиоту. У него тоже своя спальня. Смотри, в следующий раз не перепутай.  
— А кто такой Элиот?  
— Тот парень, чьи лучшие коктейли твоя подружка столь бесцеремонно швырнула на пол. Мой лучший друг. Если хочешь сгладить впечатление, как будешь уходить — почини ножку у тумбочки. 

Джулию он нашел блюющей в туалете. Кажется, она забыла закрыть дверь… Или Квентину срочно пора было пересмотреть свои отношения с замками.  
— Слишком много выпила вчера? — предположил Квентин, придерживая ее за волосы. Он сам определенно перебрал.  
— Недостаточно много, Кью. Как думаешь, Сандерленд могла проклясть меня так, что алкоголь перестал действовать?  
Квентин задумался. То, что Джулия блевала над унитазом говорило скорее об обратном. А задавать раздосадованной женщине вопрос «зачем» — он прокололся на этом еще с Марго. Джулию, тем более, не хотелось обижать.  
— Мы можем поискать, как снять с тебя это проклятие.  
— Забей. Нет никакого проклятия. Мне просто хотелось сдохнуть, и обычно алкоголь помогал.  
— Принести тебе что-нибудь? — предложил Квентин. Практически после любой вечеринки оставались недопитая бутылка или чей-то бокал.  
— Коктейль из крови того парня, что вчера весь вечер мне подливал. Как там его звали? Терри, Том, Тед?  
— Не запомнил вчера ни одного имени, — честно признался Квентин. — Придется провести расследование.  
Джулия пальцем ткнула его в щеку.  
— У тебя щека в помаде. Умойся, герой-любовник. А говоришь, никого не запомнил.  
— Ее звали Марго. И она оценила наш секс на три балла из десяти. В смысле, ей совсем не понравилось.  
— А тебе?  
— Я не помню! — в сердцах воскликнул Квентин. — Откуда мне знать?  
Самая удивительная черта Джулии была в том, что он нашел ее блюющей над унитазом, а теперь она его утешала.  
— Я не отказалась бы от секса даже на три балла из десяти. С учетом того, что бухло больше не берет, а я не спала ни с кем с тех пор, как Джеймсу милостиво стерли память. Так что тебе повезло, Кью!  
Он закончил умываться, но еще не закрыл воду и облил рубашку, резко взмахнув руками.  
— Три балла было, пока она списывала все на мою неопытность.  
— Ты всегда плохо переносил неудовлетворительные оценки, Кью. Забей. На тебя повесится еще с десяток девчонок. Особенно теперь, когда ты стал популярным.  
— Марго сказала, что это популярность на один день.  
— И ты ей поверил. Девчонке, секс с которой тебе не запомнился.  
— Ты выбрала не меня, а Джеймса.  
Джулия помрачнела. Она не любила эту тему — они перетерли ее два миллиона раз.  
— Иногда ты невыносимый идиот, Кью.  
Он знал ответ, пусть по-детски упрямо не хотел с ним мириться. Они не спали с Джулией, потому что она считала его своим другом. Другом и все. Для нее никогда ничего не менялось. Это его неожиданно переклинило, когда у нее выросла грудь.  
— Могу принести тебе аспирина. Или еще что-нибудь?  
— Дружеский совет по поводу девушек. В следующий раз спроси, как ей нравится.

Их звали на все самые отвязные вечеринки. Спустя пару недель и несколько девушек (последняя на вопрос «тебе нравится?», заданный во время минета, встала и ушла) Квентин пришел к выводу, что некоторые не созданы, чтобы быть популярными. Или счастливыми.  
Почему-то казалось, что это одно и то же.  
— Мне больше нравилось, когда мы были задротами, — потягивая из бокала вино, призналась Джулия. — Это объясняло, почему никто в Брейкбиллс не хотел с нами дружить. И не звал на вечеринки.  
Оказалось, что уныло сычевать (или отчаянно набираться, как делала Джулия) на вечеринке можно и будучи главной звездой — в перерывах между фокусами. Господи, Квентин разлюбил показывать обычные карточные и трюки с монеткой, чего не случалось с ним в худшие школьные дни. А от манипуляций с починкой предметов его откровенно тошнило.  
Джулия страдала, что не знала свою специализацию, Квентин страдал от того, что его специализацию все знали. Неудивительно, что многие предпочитали не афишировать свои таланты.  
Каждый человек, встреченный ими на вечеринке, в кампусе, в общежитии имел некий страшно важный и дорогой сердцу предмет, который Квентин Колдвотер — совершенно случайно — мог починить. Иногда предмет оказывался «позаимствован» из кабинета Фогга и теперь разбившему грозило немедленное исключение, если Квентин не поможет.  
Немного шокировало то, на что многие готовы пойти ради своих целей.  
И это определенно не добавило ни доверия к людям, ни уверенности в том, что девушкам, которые с ним спали, он хоть сколько-нибудь нравился.  
— Это было по-своему здорово. Быть самодостаточными.  
Недавно он поймал себя на том, что скучает по Пенни. По Пенни, с которым они через день ругались из-за того, кто и как на кого посмотрел, что сказал, подумал (тот вдобавок был телепатом, и за эротические сны Квентина о своей девушке несколько раз съездил ему по морде) или куда швырнул носки.  
Пенни бы скорее умер, чем попросил о чем-то Квентина. Почти так и вышло: он попросил и умер.  
— Мы и сейчас самодостаточны. — Джулия осушила свой бокал и налила новый. — Самодостаточны и популярны. Не думала, что это такой отстой. Мечтаю перенестись в прошлое и не заходить в кабинет профессора Сандерленд. Классно было думать, что тебя ждет что-то выдающееся!  
— Тебя и сейчас ждет что-то выдающееся, — без энтузиазма сказал Квентин. Джулия методично перерывала библиотеку, но там хранились лишь те способы и знания, которыми располагала профессор Сандерленд. — А не конвейер мелких заказов, оплачиваемых сексом и дружескими одолжениями.  
— Я давно говорю тебе брать деньги, Кью.  
— И я в любом случае потрачу их на выпивку, алкоголь и секс. Не вижу разницы.  
— Мы можем сменить имена и уехать в другую страну.  
— Откроем ремонтную мастерскую и проживем до старости, как обычные магглы, — фыркнула Джулия. — И за этим мы стали волшебниками, Кью?  
Когда они одновременно зашли в лифт, перенеслись в комнату для экзамена и успешно его сдали, Квентин и Джулия полагали, что это самый счастливый момент их жизни. Кому нужен престижный колледж, когда твое призвание — волшебство?  
— Бесплатный алкоголь, много секса, никакого кредита на учебу. Все остальные выглядят счастливыми. Представь, что мы никогда бы не узнали о магии? Или завалили экзамен?  
— Я не могла завалить экзамен, — уверенно заявила Джулия. — И я все равно бы узнала о магии. Откуда такие мысли?  
— Вспомнил одну технику, которую советовал мне психиатр. Значит, этот вариант вычеркиваем.  
Квентин перелистал блокнот. Чему научили его терапевтические сессии: красиво оформлять и упорядочивать неработающие планы по исправлению собственной жизни.  
— Как насчет комплекса вины выживших?  
Джулия отставила бокал с вином и покосилась на него с недоумением.  
— Из-за того, что случилось в начале первого курса с людьми, которых мы едва знали? Брось, Кью. Если Элис не поверила мне, что призывать сущности хрен пойми откуда — плохая идея, которая еще и не вернет ее брата, мы с тобой тут точно не виноваты.  
Квентин не был в этом настолько уверен, и Джулия это почувствовала и погладила его по плечу:  
— Ох, Кью. Единственное, чего мы бы добились — Зверь сожрал заживо не двух студентов, а четырех. Или до сих пор бы терроризировал Брейкбиллс.  
— Мы все еще можем стать королями Филлори.  
— Точно. Мы разочаровались в магии, давай разочаруемся и в Филлори.  
В дверь постучали и со словами «если это тот парень с кофеваркой, ты меня не видела» Квентин нырнул под диван.  
Да, именно в это превратилась их жизнь. 

Раньше они вместе подолгу засиживались в библиотеке, но с тех пор как Квентин стал Тем-Самым-Парнем-Что-Починит-Ту-Штуку, Джулия ходила туда в одиночку, а Квентину пришлось искать себе новое, более уединенное место для чтения и занятий.  
Они настолько привыкли к обществу друг друга, что могли в уютном молчании провести целый день, изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы. Джулия и сейчас пошла бы с ним, если бы он попросил. Но как показала практика, выследить двух человек гораздо проще, чем найти одного. Кроме того, сидевшая в библиотеке Джулия давала незадачливым любителям халявы надежду, что и Квентин где-то поблизости.  
Самым удобным местом оказался чердак Часовой башни. В Брейкбиллс в любое время кипела жизнь, но со временем Квентин научился определять, когда его точно никто не потревожит, и наслаждался обретенным одиночеством.  
В пятницу кто-то съел его чипсы.  
Квентин знал, что помимо него, чердак иногда занимали влюбленные парочки — их легко можно было отслеживать по фазам луны, подобно оборотням они больше всего ценили полнолуние. Из Часовой башни благодаря огромному потолочному окну открывался прекрасный обзор на луну — в Брейкбиллс она походила на огромный кусок желтого сыра.  
В потолочном окне не хватало нескольких секций, да и сами стекла были старыми и мутными, и периодически руки чесались их починить. Приходилось сдерживать порыв. Во-первых, будет очевидно, кто это сделал. А во-вторых, тогда от влюбленных, желающих любоваться звездами, совсем не будет отбоя.  
Через неделю кто-то переложил закладку в читаемой им книге на пять страниц вперед. Если бы не красочные развороты, сменившие убористый древнегреческий текст, Квентин бы не заметил. Но книгу явно читали, вряд ли то были любители секса в лунном свете.  
Он было подумал на Джулию. Но Джулия напомнила, что он впервые в принципе рассказал ей о Часовой башне. Однако она рада, что Кью наконец нашел место, где его никто не трогает, и предположила, что местный призрак хочет с ним подружиться. Или чтобы Квентин починил часы.  
Часовая башня была знаменита тем, что стрелка на часах застыла на одной цифре и попытки профессоров и студентов колледжа ее сдвинуть ни к чему не приводили. Ходили шутки, что именно в этом причина отставания времени Брейкбиллс от внешнего мира.  
Еще через пару недель Квентин нашел большое красное яблоко, лежащее поверх забытой им книги. На этот раз закладку никто не сдвигал. Он проверил яблоко — оно не было заколдовано, самое обычное яблоко, — и решил, что кем бы ни был другой студент или преподаватель, это неплохая компенсация за чипсы.  
Возможно, мыши, пробующие сыр в мышеловке, думали так же.  
Постепенно это превратилось в своеобразную игру: иногда он сам оставлял еду, иногда ел то, что оставляли другие (или другой?) студенты. Пару раз его подмывало написать записку — и поблагодарить, например, за потрясающе вкусный брауни, явно контрабандой протащенный из внешнего мира, — но существовало слишком много заклинаний, позволяющих узнать человека по почерку.  
А еда позволяла сохранять анонимность.  
Своих книг или конспектов гость ни разу не оставлял, как и не брал те, что забывал Квентин — разве что бегло листал, но закладок больше ни разу не трогал. Или ему (или ей?) было не до чтения.  
Не стоило исключать, что тем, у кого ночные свидания в Часовой башне обламывались, тоже хотелось чем-то заняться.  
Джулия периодически спрашивала, как продвигается его «роман с призраком», и выдвигала невероятные теории, кто это мог быть. Квентин надеялся, что не открыл тайное место отдыха декана.  
Вкус в еде у призрака был неплохой.  
Когда в декабре под книжной полкой нашелся контейнер с клубникой из французского супермаркета, Квентин заподозрил, что общается с Путешественником. Только после Пенни эта специализация больше никому не доставалась, а девочка-третьекурсница до него пропала вместе с однокурсниками. Клубнику они тайком съели с Джулией, закрывшись в его комнате в физическом коттедже, на всякий случай еще раз проверив, что та не проклята.  
Обидно было бы попасться какой-нибудь открывшей для себя привороты новенькой.  
Он долго думал, чем ответить, но в итоге уболтал Джулию выкрасть из теплицы природных магов пяток вызревших не в сезон слив. Призраку Часовой башни досталась только одна — это были вкусные сливы.  
Все изменилось, когда однажды Квентин, придя раньше обычного, приметил на полу бутылку португальского вина. Подобные сувениры как раз любили оставлять после себя парочки, часто рядом валялось забытое в спешке нижнее белье и использованные презервативы.  
Обычно Квентин выжидал, пока у влюбленных не просыпалась совесть. Или использовал одно из тех заклинаний, которыми физики после буйной вечеринки вычищали коттедж.  
Но сегодня в башне было довольно чисто и вино было разлито по бокалам. Двум бокалам. Кто-то решил устроить себе праздник прямо утром в воскресение.  
Квентин наклонился, поднес бокал к губам — еще не успело выдохнуться. На лестнице скрипнула ступенька, раздались шаги, и он не придумал ничего умнее, чем залезть в шкаф. К сожалению, в отличие от юных Чатвинов, он не попал в Филлори. А щелка-просвет оказалась слишком узкой, чтобы разглядеть призрака.  
Зато Квентин прекрасно слышал, как тот напевал красивым, мелодичным голосом. Возможно, никакой это был не призрак, а просто не до конца протрезвевший после вечеринки природных магов однокашник.  
Слышно было, как он присел на полу, рядом с бокалами, и пение стихло. А Квентин вспомнил, что забыл свой бокал на другом конце комнаты. Совсем не там, где тот изначально стоял.  
— Не будешь же ты вечность сидеть в шкафу? Или где ты там прячешься?  
Квентин промолчал, но от него и не требовалось ответа.  
— Буду пить в одиночестве. Твое здоровье, Квентин Колдвотер! — От удивления Квентин едва не вывалился из шкафа. Пару раз он оставлял книги со своими пометками. Неужели действительно то заклинание с почерком? — В Брейкбиллс не так много студентов, ненавидящих цивилизованное человеческое общество. Хотя наверняка я понял только после того, как вы с Уикер решили ночью обнести любимую теплицу природных магов. К слову, очень сладкие сливы. Слива! Надеюсь, тебе понравились консервированные персики.  
С того момента, как Квентин с Джулией открыли дверь физического коттеджа за семь минут, Элиот Во сказал ему максимум три слова, а остальное время делал вид, что Квентина не существует. Из-за того, что они почти не общались, он не сразу узнал голос.  
Элиот налил себе еще один бокал. Судя по всему, он действительно умел пить в одиночестве, чем и планировал заниматься весь вечер.  
Все это было чертовски странно.  
Какой-то розыгрыш? Попытка отбить отобранную корону самого популярного студента Брейкбиллс? Квентин бы с огромным удовольствием отдал бы ее обратно, если бы мог.  
— В следующий раз не буду тратиться на вино и поставлю тебе блюдечко с молоком. Ты знал, что крестьяне в средневековье подобным образом задабривали фейри? Некоторые фермеры в Индиане до сих пор так делают.  
На этот раз Элиот немного прошелся и осушил и недопитый бокал Квентина. Предназначавшийся Квентину — раз он не участвовал в этой сумасшедшей вечеринке, у него не могло быть своего бокала. Между тем Элиот нетвердым шагом вернулся обратно и, судя по звуку, растянулся на полу.  
— Что ж. Мы перешли на военные флешбеки об Индиане. Поэтому я и не люблю напиваться в одиночестве, Квентин — сложнее притворяться, что классный. Немного одиноко, знаешь? Хотя кого я спрашиваю, ты унылый задрот, сидящий в шкафу. Что ты можешь в жизни понимать?  
Несколько минут было тихо, и Квентин подумал, что Элиот выдохся.  
— Марго думает, что ты мой воображаемый друг. Ей не понравилась моя теория, что самый востребованный парень в колледже проводит дни в Часовой башне. В моей Часовой башне!  
Квентин не видел, сколько вина еще оставалось в бутылке, но физически чувствовал, как быстро оно убывало. Элиот пил почти как Джулия — целеустремленно и отчаянно.  
— Отбирать два любимых места за год — перебор? Обычно я здесь с кем-то трахался, но… Похуй.  
Он не был уверен, заметит ли Элиот, выйди он сейчас из шкафа.  
— Бля, надеюсь ты там умер. Знаешь, чего мне стоило достать эту чертову клубнику? Ладно, тебе неинтересно. Я уже рассказывал историю о том, как мы с Марго придумали мне новое имя и большинство моих однокурсников поверило в глупую байку, что я перевелся в середине года? Элиот Во. Попробуй угадать, кто же мой любимый писатель?  
Квентин вполне мог понять желание напиться без свидетелей, даже желание на протяжении несколько месяцев непонятно кому оставлять еду. Чего он никак не понимал — зачем Элиот сейчас выворачивал перед ним душу.  
Хотел произвести впечатление? Что-то получить взамен? Подружиться?  
— Вот что тебе стоило выпить сразу тот коктейль, Квентин? Марго бы все равно расстроилась, что ты побил ее рекорд, но мы бы… По крайней мере я не спивался бы сейчас, разговаривая с пустым шкафом.  
Элиот не обладал сверхъестественным чутьем. Возможно, он не заметил передвинутый бокал или постепенно убедил себя, что так изначально и было, а Квентин не пришел. И не должен был прийти в принципе. Каковы были шансы?  
Квентин толкнул дверцу и сделал шаг.  
— Элиот?  
Элиот продолжил изучать бутылку, вина осталось совсем на донышке.  
Еще один шаг. Громко хрустнул раздавленный ногой бокал. Квентин выругался, рефлекторно повел рукой и собрал его обратно.  
— Потрясающая способность, — сказал Элиот, теперь глядя на него во все глаза. Пьяно и немного восторженно. — На случай, если ты все-таки выйдешь, я припас вторую бутылку. Или мой душевный стриптиз недостаточно тебя тронул?  
У Элиота были длинные ноги, он расположился на полу с грацией поверженного монарха, закинув одну на другую. И Квентин вдруг понял, что уйти сейчас — будет еще более демонстративно, чем разбить приветственно поданный бокал.  
Однозначное и резкое выражение неприязни.  
Квентин остался, вдвоем они прикончили вторую бутылку и это было самое правильное, что он делал за очень долгое время. 

— Нет. Нет. Точно нет. Отличное вино. Нет. Серьезно? — переспросил Элиот. — Нет, просто выброси эту рухлядь. Отпусти и забудь. А с тебя двести баксов.  
— Двести баксов?! — возмутилась девушка. — Да за эти деньги можно купить две таких!  
— Вот и купи две новых, — посоветовал Элиот. — А Квентина оставь в покое.  
Это походило на магию — за полчаса Элиот разобрался со всеми физическими и не только магами, которых Квентин бы еще месяц избегал, потому что если соглашаться на любую просьбу, не останется времени на учебу. А починил он один-единственный мелкий кулон — для парня, принесшего бутылку вина.  
И все нормально относились к отказам, а не начинали по полчаса рассказывать о том, что Квентин не понимает, насколько важна эта вещь.  
— Ты что-то им внушил? — предположил Квентин. Потому что это совершенно точно была магия.  
— Ты изначально неверно поставил вопрос. Дело не в том, что ты можешь сделать для них, а в том, что они могут предложить тебе.  
— Вино?  
— Думал, ты любишь вино, а он принес неплохое. В следующий раз намекни своим подданным, что тебе больше нравится.  
Элиот давал советы так, будто Квентин был королем, а не чинил мелкие предметы.  
— Они слушают тебя, потому что это ты.  
— Да, тебе надо поработать над убедительностью, — признал Элиот. — Но умение отказывать — ценный навык. Ты же не спишь со всеми, кто тебе предлагает?  
Квентин замялся — не то чтобы ему часто предлагали. Элиот закашлялся.  
— Пробовал когда-нибудь уболтать целителя подлечить тебя за пределами медпункта? — сменил тактику Элиот. Квентин пробовал — когда они подрались с Пенни, и закончилось все тем, что обоим пришлось идти в лазарет. Целители были кремень. — То, что ты обладаешь той или иной магией, не дает другим на нее право.  
— А зачем тогда магия, если ей не пользоваться? Как я узнаю, что не упустил что-то важное?  
— Ты не думал, что проще выбросить сломанное, чем чинить? В плане… не всем им действительно нужна твоя помощь. Альтруизм переоценен.  
— Но ты помогаешь мне, — напомнил Квентин. — Просто так?  
Элиот открыл бутылку вина, достал бокалы и начал мешать какой-то сложный коктейль. Они общались уже несколько дней, и Квентин никак не мог осмыслить произошедшее в Часовой башне. Вроде ничего особенного и не случилось — они напились и несколько часов лежали рядом на полу, обмениваясь неловкими историями.  
Единственное, что он выяснил — ресницы у Элиота еще темнее, если смотреть на них снизу вверх, когда пьян. Но после полудня многое выглядит иначе.  
Квентин не был умен, как Джулия, или красив, как сам Элиот. В нем не было ничего особенного и, тем не менее, Элиот Во, игнорировавший его существование полтора года, теперь с огромным удовольствием проводил время в его компании.  
— Мне больно смотреть на людей, проебывающих свои таланты, — сказал Элиот, подавая ему бокал. — Особенно если они мои друзья.  
На этот раз он попробовал коктейль сразу. Он пил почти все, что Элиот ему предлагал (кроме абсента). И они действительно подружились.

Квентину снилось, что он Ренли Баратеон, Элиот — Лорас Тирелл, а Джулия — его прекрасная сестра Маргери. Элиоту невероятно шел легкий доспех и висевший у пояса в ножнах меч, ничуть не меньше, чем Джулии — волосы, заколотые сзади, и голубое платье с глубоким декольте.  
В реальном мире Джулия и Элиот оставались его лучшими друзьями, но сны развивались по своим законам. Игра престолов есть Игра престолов.  
Квентин протянул руку, перебирая прекрасные темные кудри. Джулия довольно зажмурилась и, поймав, поцеловала кончики его пальцев. Элиот подошел сзади и уткнулся носом в его шею. Квентин почувствовал, как ножны от его меча впиваются в спину.  
Грудь Джулии манящими островками возвышалась внизу. Элиот приобнял его за плечи, покрывая поцелуями шею, и жарко прошептал:  
— Вина, мой король?  
Бутылка с вином воспарила в воздух, и оно разлилось по бокалам само, словно по волшебству. Ни в книгах, ни в сериале Лорас Тирелл не стал королем Вестероса — максимум его любовником, зато Элиот, как и Джулия, занимал особое место в его сердце. Рядом с ними сам Квентин чувствовал себя особенным. Лучше, чем был.  
— За королей и королев Филлори! — предложил Элиот.  
Чем дальше, тем меньше он походил на Лораса Тирелла.  
Теперь на голове у каждого из них появились короны. Только при чем тут Филлори? Разве не полагалось Элиоту (Лорасу?) провозгласить их королями и королевами Вестероса?  
Джулия прижалась своими мягкими изгибами, переложила руку себе на живот, а Элиот расстегивал на нем рубашку. И внутри все горело от восторга, желания и нежности.  
— Квентин! — позвал смутно знакомый голос, но Квентин не стал оборачиваться.  
Плевать в каком мире, это был приятный эротический сон, и он намеревался полностью им насладиться.  
— Твою мать, Колдвотер! Ты игнорировал меня, пока я был жив, не скорбел, когда я помер, так выслушай хоть сейчас!  
— Ты умер, Пенни. Проваливай из моих снов!  
— Думаешь, у меня нет других дел в загробном отделении Библиотеки? Я бы не сунулся сюда, но Элис настаивала, что я обязан вас всех предупредить.  
— Элис?  
Джулии и Элиота пока было более чем достаточно, но когда-то Элис самую чуточку ему нравилась.  
Как странно работает подсознание: Квентин легко представлял ее в образе Дейенерис, однако в комнате, помимо них троих, был только чертов Пенни. Вызвать сюда еще и Элис не вышло.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Ты и меня так представлял? — спросил Пенни. — Не только Элис?  
— Это все, что ты хотел сказать?  
— А, пророчество. Держитесь подальше от Филлори. Вы ни за что не должны туда соваться.  
— Филлори — детская сказка. Ты смеялся, когда увидел, что я притащил из дома книжки, — напомнил Квентин. Джулия и Элиот были невероятно горячи и столь же нежны, его мучила совесть, что он тратил время на болтовню с Пенни.  
— Я так думал, пока оно не сожрало нас с Элис заживо. Для тупых повторю: держитесь подальше от Филлори! И передайте остальным.  
Пенни исчез, и Квентин откинулся на роскошной кровати, чтобы… через полминуты проснуться по будильнику. Вот черт! 

— Ты распивал вино со мной и Элиотом, и тут из ниоткуда появился твой мертвый сосед и запретил нам искать Филлори?  
— Разве не странно, что Пенни появился в моем сне спустя столько времени? — спросил Квентин. — И что за библиотека, о которой он упомянул?  
— С чего ему предупреждать тебя о чем-то?  
— Это был очень странный сон, — осторожно сказал Квентин. — Элиот тоже говорил про Филлори. У нас были на голове короны.  
— Дай угадаю, — с усмешкой предложила Джулия. — Стоило Элиоту упомянуть Филлори, и ты его засосал. Крайне необычный сон. Пожалуй, не буду спрашивать, чем в это время занималась я.  
— Но это должно значить... что-то?  
— Что тебе нужно меньше пить с Элиотом Во? Если ты сильно хочешь, я могу расспросить Марину о вещих снах. Ведьмы больше знают о таких штуках.  
— С каких пор ты дружишь с Мариной?  
Квентин знал о Марине только потому, что на первом курсе Джулия крепко с ней повздорила.  
— Мать Марины была ведьмой, а у них есть специальный ритуал, чтобы определять специализацию.  
— И работает ритуал только на хорошеньких студентках?  
— Я должна была попытаться, — пожала плечами Джулия. — Марина довольно полезна, если ты сумеешь доказать, что будешь полезен ей.  
— С Мариной Андриески, которую подозревали в том, что она открыла двери Зверю?  
Был огромный скандал, но никто не смог ничего доказать.  
— Что, если она просто использует тебя? — спросил Квентин. — Пенни сказал, что Филлори выжрало их изнутри. Не Зверь, а именно Филлори. Что, если они связаны и Зверь пришел из того мира?  
— А Марина — Часовщица? Или внучка Джейн Чатвин? Если тебе некуда девать свою неуемную фантазию, Кью, подумай, с чего Элиот Во вдруг резко захотел с тобой дружить?

— Филлори? Марго, не помнишь, мы с тобой были в Филлори?  
— Только в Филадельфии. И Флоренции — Джош уговорил Викторию провести там вечеринку.  
Они с Квентином лежали рядом на траве, Марго, поджав ноги, сидела на покрывале и пыталась переманить туда Элиота. Из-за защитных заклинаний в Брейкбиллс летняя жара не изнуряла, а дразнила — один из прошлых деканов боялся, что разморенные студенты совсем потеряют разум и начнут голышом купаться в фонтанах. Или что-то такое действительно произошло? Кажется, Джулия ему рассказывала — ее хобби было, к неудовольствию Фогга, выискивать самые неловкие истории о колледже. Интересно, рассказывала ли она их Марине?  
Про Марину и их отношения с Джулией думать не хотелось. Рубашка Элиота была полурасстегнута, открывая ключицы, рука лежала возле бедра — вроде совершенно случайно, но волнующе. Возле его бедра.  
Квентин встряхнул головой, порадовавшись, что не стал целиком рассказывать Элиоту тот сон. Что-то подсказывало, что тот выудил бы из него больше, чем Джулия.  
— Точно. Флоренция. Я собирался разбогатеть и купить там палаццо, чтобы быть как один из этих… как их?  
Последние полчаса Элиот развлекался тем, что жонглировал яблоком — подбрасывал вверх и в полете ловил. Квентин гадал, использовал ли тот телекинез или обходился природной ловкостью. Руки у Элиота были красивые.  
— Дожей, — подсказала Марго. — И мы никогда не бывали в Филлори, потому что подружка Виктории была злопамятна, и нас собой не взяли.  
— Ты о той поездке на первом курсе, из которой никто не вернулся? — припомнил Элиот. — Разве это была Филлори?  
— Виктория утверждала, что нашла Филлори. Сказочный мир с говорящими деревьями, наядами и прочей белибердой.  
— Они приглашали нас… — Элиот крепко задумался, настолько, что едва не уронил свое яблоко. Квентин перехватил его в полете и положил между ними на траву. — Или приглашали одного меня? Так и не понял, за что вы с Поппи невзлюбили друг друга.  
— Ты никогда не проводил с ней дольше пяти минут, — вздохнула Марго. — Но я благодарна, что ты отказался ради меня от самоубийственного путешествия.  
— Да, обидно было бы умереть, так и не познакомившись с Кью и его мрачной лучшей подружкой.  
Левитирующее заклинание подбросило яблоко вверх, а разделяющее — расщепило в полете на три равных части. Квентин зажмурился, когда в лицо брызнул сок. Открыв глаза, он заметил, что одна капля осталась у Элиота на щеке.  
— Мне снилось, что мы уже в Филлори. Вы уверены, что Виктория и ее друзья погибли?  
Квентин и Джулия тогда еще не учились в Брейкбиллс, так что им оставались одни слухи.  
— Послушай, малыш, — ледяным тоном произнесла Марго. — Виктория вернулась из жерла вулкана и любила рассказывать про это как Веселую Историю. Если и существовало объяснение их с Поппи дружбе — они обе были отбитыми. Раз Виктория не вернулась из Филлори, там либо кокаин распыляют в воздухе, либо это плохое место для приключений. Если ты собираешься затащить туда Элиота…  
— Люблю, когда ты серьезная, — Элиот вытянул руку в сторону и потрепал Марго по волосам. — Кью, значит, в твоем сне мы были в Филлори… А на мне была корона и мантия?  
— Нет. Совершенно точно никакой короны. И мантии. Ничего такого!  
— То есть я был голым? — спросил Элиот с чарующей улыбкой. Квентин несколько долгих секунд, не моргая, смотрел на его губы. Элиот как ни в чем не бывало продолжил: — Гол, как сокол, остер, как бритва — девиз моей жизни.

***  
В школе они с Джулией вместе готовились к экзаменам или к сложным тестам и контрольным. Иногда буквально — родители Квентина обожали ее и были рады видеть в гостях. Или они созванивались и до вечера спорили, как лучше вычислить сложный предел или интеграл.  
Нередко с ними увязывался кто-то еще, и вдвоем они растолковывали химический процесс или тонкости прозы Джейн Остин другу Квентина или подруге Джулии. Джеймсу, например, никак не давались тонкости атомной физики, и пришлось их объяснять с привлечением супергероев.  
Но самые спокойные учебные сессии случались без посторонних. Не обязательно было разговаривать, приятно было просто сидеть в одной комнате и видеть, что другой тоже чем-то занят. Это приободряло.  
Магия, особенно в первое время, разительно отличалась от того, что они раньше изучали. Это по сложности превосходило даже самую сложную математику, а они с Джулией гордились, что могли бы поступить в Гарвард или Стенфорд — они собирались вдвоем, чисто чтобы справиться с обидой и злостью. И отчаянно заботать.  
Потом они оба вошли в ритм (невероятное количество поглощенной в библиотеке информации начало окупаться) и перестали в этом нуждаться, но иногда по старой памяти собирались и обменивались заклинаниями. Занятия у всех были общие, но какой студент в здравом уме ограничится только тем, что написано в учебнике?  
Квентину нравилось смотреть, как Джулия колдует. Она заучивала заклинания подобно словам на иностранном языке и выбирала самые странные и сложные. Опасные.  
— Что это за магия? Такому не учат в Брейкбиллс.  
На первый взгляд пальцы Джулии двигались хаотично, пока вокруг них не начала клубиться темная материя, похожая на жидкую нефть.  
— Красиво?  
Материя сгущалась, постепенно собираясь в шар, испускающий холодный голубой свет. Квентин поежился. Температура в комнате резко упала градусов на десять, если не больше. Физический коттедж в силу разрушительности их магии был защищен лучше прочих: поговаривали, что тут можно не только спокойно вызвать демона, проведя человеческие жертвоприношения, но и трахнуться с ним и еще с десятком чертей.  
— Джулия? — тихо позвал Квентин. — Что ты делаешь?  
Шар в ее руках стал еще больше, темными завихрениями напоминая уже не нефтяное пятно, а маленькое торнадо.  
Огонек заклинания отражался в глазах Джулии и бросал блики на ее лицо, и оттого оно делалось чужим и пугающим. Такой рисовали чуму на средневековых гравюрах — мертвой и беспристрастной. Мрачным жнецом.  
Наконец, заметив его обеспокоенность, Джулия прошептала одно короткое слово и шарик растаял между ее пальцев. Квентин вдруг с удивлением понял, что все это время не дышал.  
— Что, испугался, что я случайно вызову Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Кью? — подколола его Джулия. — Это темная магия, но она практически безобидна. Одно из самых быстрых и слабых боевых заклятий — кормится на эмоциях, что довольно нестабильно.  
— Скажи, что вычитала его в библиотеке, а не узнала у чокнутой подружки Марины.  
— Репутация идет вперед Кэди. Да, она королева уличных ведьм, но наша ровесница. И, по сравнению с Марго, она мила как щеночек. По крайней мере, трахнув меня, она не оценила бы это на три из десяти.  
— Ты теперь встречаешься с Кэди?  
— Нет, я все еще встречаюсь с Мариной. Но если бы мы решили жить дружной шведской семьей — кто ты такой, Квентин Колдвотер, чтобы меня за это осуждать? Мистер Все Сложно с Элиотом Во.  
Квентин не осуждал Джулию, а беспокоился за нее.  
— Мы с Элиотом дружим.  
Кто виноват, что Элиот уродился красивым до такой степени, что иногда пересыхало во рту? История со шкафом и Часовой башней со временем не стала менее неловкой, но в остальном они были друзьями. Хорошими друзьями.  
— Конечно, Элиот ни на что не намекает, когда млеет от ваших чисто дружеских объятий. И кидает в твою сторону многозначительные взгляды. И столько пьет на вечеринках — тоже. Ты помнишь, чем все закончилось в «Возвращении в Брайсхед»?  
Ничего Элиот не млел — это Квентину иногда мерещилось от недотраха. Элиот же был открытым, обаятельным человеком, любил тактильный контакт с близкими людьми и часто обнимал ту же Марго. Конечно, он обнимал и Квентина. Странно, если бы он от него шарахался.  
Квентин больше десяти лет обнимал Джулию, и она не видела в этом ничего такого.  
Все, что Квентин помнил о «Возвращении в Брайсхед»: главный герой к финалу замутил с сестрой лучшего друга, которую звали Джулия, и все это было бурно полито католицизмом и чувством вины. Ничего общего с Элиотом!  
Тот был убежденным атеистом.  
— С Элиотом весело. И я ничего плохого не говорил про твою девушку.  
— Но ты подумал: «Ах, Джулия, где ты научилась всем этим жутким темно-магическим вещам. Поди, понабралась от своей девушки, Имя-Которой-Нельзя-Называть».  
— Нет, я подумал: «Какого хрена они не учат нас боевой магии? О Джулия, Имя-Которой-Нельзя-Называть-Темная-Повелительница-Глубин-Знаний, обучи меня».  
Она не выдержала первой и потрепала Квентина по волосам, отчего тот всегда приобретал вид недовольной кошки.  
И вспомнил, что Марго тоже научила его одному классному заклинанию из программы третьего курса, которым можно утереть Джулии нос.  
Не только она завела себе новых классных друзей!  
Понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы они перестали мериться, кто же круче, и Квентин вместо запланированной вечеринки отправил Элиоту и Марго эмодзи с зомби, добавив, что слишком устал из-за подготовки к экзамену и не придет.  
«Задрот», — написала Марго. Элиот не ответил — видимо, уже отправился веселиться. Ему вовсе не обязательно было иметь рядом Квентина.  
Настроения это не испортило: Джулия все-таки показала ему то жуткое заклинание. 

***

— … два, три! — хором отсчитывала толпа. От громких радостных голосов закладывало уши. Квентин спустился, чтобы попросить поменьше шуметь — предстоял промежуточный экзамен, и они с Джулией, похоже, были единственными, кто к нему готовился, — но его никто не заметил. — Четыре, пять, шесть!  
На следующем счете он нашел в толпе Марго и проследил направление ее взгляда. Как обычно, Марго смотрела на Элиота.  
Все смотрели на Элиота Во. Ничего нового. Это Квентин сегодня был тем парнем, что возмутительно трезвым притащился под конец вечеринки и потому никак не может понять, с чего всем так весело.  
Элиот стоял на стуле и под всеобщий смех и подбадривание целовал осоловевшего Тодда. Тодд так старательно тянул шею, что казалось, еще немного и ножки стула раскачаются и подломятся. Существовало одно интересное и крайне незаметное заклинание…  
Нет. Хватит. Тодд ведь был неплохим парнем. Да и вообще все выглядело как студенческий розыгрыш. Глупый фант.  
По крайней мере, счет, радостное улюлюканье, стулья. Квентин опоздал на вечеринку и теперь не понимал прикола. У него не было причин желать Тодду кубарем свалиться со стула. Абсолютно никаких причин.  
— Ты так на него смотришь, будто собираешься съесть живьем, — сказала незаметно материализовавшаяся рядом Марго и подала бокал. — Выпей!  
Квентин выпил залпом, о чем мгновенно пожалел — в коктейле было слишком много водки. А пить Квентин, несмотря на старания Джулии и Элиота, совершенно не умел.  
— Вот что бывает, когда долго сидишь за книжками! — наставительно сказала Марго. — Пропускаешь все самое интересное, Кью.  
Счет закончился, как и поцелуй. Элиот на прощание потрепал пребывавшего в нирване Тодда по волосам, театрально раскланялся и спрыгнул со стула. Толпа перед ним вежливо расступалась. Он кого-то искал — то ли Марго, то ли выпивку, но найдя ее рядом с Квентином, разулыбался.  
— Кью! — Элиот дружески похлопал его по плечу. — Бэмби, а где мой коктейль?  
Квентин понял, почему предложенный напиток показался настолько крепким — Элиот делал его для себя, а пил он как парень, проведший юность на ферме.  
— Я протянула руку тонущему!  
— Мой коктейль, — поправил Элиот. — Ты отдала ему мой лучший коктейль, который он не оценит. Кью? Или ты наконец распробовал?  
Они часто пускали одну бутылку или фляжку по кругу, когда не из чего было пить или не хотелось возиться с бокалами. Вряд ли в слюне Элиота содержались опасные микробы, которые еще не побывали во рту Квентина.  
Водка сдвигала мысли не в том направлении. Или Тодд. Чертов Тодд, который зачем-то полез на проклятый стул. Которому Квентин совсем не завидовал. Ни капли.  
Элиот поцеловал бы и Квентина, если бы тот попросил. Возможно. Наверное. Кто знает.  
— Земля вызывает Квентина, — повторил Элиот и настойчиво потрогал его за плечо. — Ты наконец проникся?  
— Отвратительное пойло.  
— Люблю тебя за честность!  
Квентин не сразу заметил прорвавшегося к ним через толпу Тодда. А заметив, насторожился.  
— Ты… — начал Тодд.  
Элиот от него отмахнулся:  
— Совершенно потрясающе целуюсь. Не благодари! Люблю показывать молодежи, как это правильно делается.  
— Эй, мы ровесники! — возмутился Тодд, который явно выглядел младше. — И зовут меня…  
— Неважно, Тедди. Ты достойно держался, но твой звездный час прошел.  
— Ты загадываешь следующего участника, — напомнил Тодд. — А не я. По правилам!  
— Он прав, — сказала Марго. — Ты загадываешь, Эл. И если будешь долго тупить — загадаю за тебя. Кто у нас еще не играл? Кто пришел трезвым на вечеринку, хм?  
Кью собирался возразить, что потерял трезвость с той же скоростью, с какой школьные красавицы девственность на выпускном, но не успел.  
— Кью? — предложил Элиот. И через пару секунд Тодд, возомнивший себя главным хранителем традиций, тащил его к проклятому стулу. — Не парься, это веселая игра!  
Хотелось возразить, что он не понимает правил, но кто-то нашептал ему на ухо «вопрос и желание». В что-то подобное они играли с Джулией и Джеймсом в школе. Тот, кто отвечал на вопрос, исполнял желание? Или наоборот, его желание сбывалось?  
Квентин судорожно перебирал варианты, при которых Элиот мог целовать Тодда, и от этого в голове все еще больше путалось.  
— Что ты умеешь делать? — спросила его незнакомая девочка первокурсница.  
— Чинить мелкие предметы? — ляпнул Квентин, и судя по тому, как загудела толпа, только что он объявил главный приз. Если он не выкрутится, они сожрут его живьем.  
— Придумай простой вопрос, Кью, — предложил прорвавшийся к нему поближе Элиот и понизив голос, добавил: — чтобы я смог ответить.  
Простой вопрос, простой вопрос…  
— Моя любимая книга.  
— Филлори!  
— Филлори!  
— Филлори!  
Проклятье, это был слишком простой вопрос. Но как любила говорить Джулия, суть экзамена — превратить то, что досталось, в то, что ты сможешь рассказать.  
— Какая именно из книг про Филлори?  
— Блуждающая Дюна, — первым назвал Элиот, которые упомянутые книги вроде даже не читал. Просто пару раз они вместе упились до того состояния, когда Квентин способен был поддерживать беседу только про Филлори. И кажется, он пересказал Элиоту все книги поглавно. Несколько раз.  
— Правильно.  
Повисла пауза. Все словно чего-то ждали, но Элиот больше не стал забираться на стул. Возможно, Квентин был не в его вкусе.  
— Выбирай следующую жертву и продолжим набираться.  
Квентин ткнул пальцем в ту подсказывавшую ему первокурсницу, и они с Элиотом сделали ровно то, что собирались — ужрались. 

— Будешь? — под утро предложил ему недокуренную сигарету Элиот, когда всякие надежды подготовиться к экзамену испарились, а в коттедже кончился алкоголь.  
Квентин курил редко, практически всегда пьяным. Он неопределенно тряхнул головой, и Элиот не стал передавать сигарету. Вместо этого он затянулся сам, щелкнул пальцами и отправил флотилию дымных пиратских фрегатов к его губам.  
Они разбились о лицо Квентина, подобные влекомым сиренами кораблям, и почти сразу растаяли. Привкус никотина остался во рту — такая вот магия. Словно они поцеловались.  
Все в этот вечер сводилось к поцелуям. Бывает так, что одно-единственное слово или действие не идет из головы. И сколько бы ты не пил, легче не становится.  
— Загадай желание.  
— Любое желание? — Элиот выглядел немного растерянным. — А, ты про фант. Напомни лет через семьдесят.  
— Семьдесят?  
— Когда какой-нибудь юнец сломает мою модель пиратского корабля. А так, Кью… Постой, не думал же ты, что я решил подружиться с тобой, чтобы ты чинил мелкие предметы?  
Квентин промолчал. Пару раз. Это было всего пару раз.  
— Давай наоборот, — предложил Элиот. — Я исполню любое твое желание — прямо тут. Раз уж ты опоздал.  
И от этого «прямо тут» участилось дыхание. Квентин не сомневался в талантах Элиота исполнять желания, скорее, не был уверен в своей способности вспомнить подробности наутро.  
— Что ты загадал?  
— Загадал? А, ерунду какую-то. Кем были мои родители.  
— И Тодд знал?  
Почему-то это было обиднее, чем стать свидетелем чужого поцелуя. Квентин не разобрался до конца, когда в нем поселилась эта новая жажда — узнать об Элиоте что-то глубоко личное и не делиться больше ни с кем. Почти ни с кем. Вряд ли в жизни Элиота было хоть что-то, о чем не знала Марго.  
— Нет, конечно! Но, согласись, цирковые гимнасты — прикольная версия.  
— Цирковые гимнасты?  
— Русские цирковые гимнасты по фамилии Во. 

***

— Нет! — громко возразила Марго и для выразительности покачала головой. — Не-не-не! Только через мой труп, Кью.  
— Предлагаешь пригласить на вечеринку голема? — с энтузиазмом спросил Элиот. — Кью, ты же не встречал Марголема? Самый потрясающий собутыльник, что у меня когда-либо был.  
— Две Марго? — не понял Кью. Он слышал историю от кого-то из ребят, кажется, от Тодда, но подробностей не знал. Вроде как бывший Марго сделал ее копию, и Марго теперь хранила ее в шкафу и отправляла вместо себя на самые скучные занятия.  
— Все еще лучше, чем одна Марина!  
— Джулия говорила, что Марина смешно шутит.  
Или, скорее, что у нее было достаточно мрачное чувство юмора, чтобы Джулии нравилось. Квентин поверил на слово.  
— Это не повод звать ее на нашу вечеринку, — категорично заявила Марго. — Кью, пойми, важно соблюдать баланс между крутыми вечеринками и вечеринками, на которые пускают кого попало.  
— Последний раз Тодд пригласил двух обкуренных медиумов.  
— И весь вечер они провели в позе лотоса, — мечтательно припомнил Элиот. — Полуголые. Самые красивые живые статуи, что у нас были. Если не считать тех парней, что мы зачаровали на первом курсе. Помнишь, Марго?  
— Было весело.  
— Пока декан Фогг не превратил в живые статуи нас с тобой, чтобы его лекция о запрете превращения людей в предметы без их согласия выглядела более поучительно.  
Квентин предпринял еще одну попытку:  
— Не думаю, что один вечер с Мариной навсегда осквернит стены Физического коттеджа. Вам не обязательно с ней общаться.  
В конце концов, Квентин сам планировал по возможности избегать ее общества. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джулия чувствовала себя комфортно, а в ее присутствии она расслаблялась.  
— Осквернит стены? — переспросил Элиот. — Кью, в каких книжках ты набрался таких слов? Марго, мы ведь не можем ей запретить ходить сюда. Мы это обсуждали.  
— Это не значит, что мы должны ее приглашать!  
Найти дверь Физического коттеджа по традиции мог только физик или тот, кто был им приглашен. Или декан Фогг, разозленный тем, что студенты превращают людей в живые статуи. Преподавателей это правило не касалось.  
Джулия не была физиком, так что не могла пригласить Марину. Квентин был, но не хотел никого обижать.  
Марго и Элиот обменялись долгими многозначительными взглядами.  
Квентин догадывался, что это будет нелегко — Марго не интересовали другие люди, если они уже не были ее друзьями или она не планировала с ними переспать. Ладно, зачастую ее не интересовали другие люди, если они не были Элиотом. Но тем не менее, она общалась с Джулией и, в целом, неплохо к ней относилась.  
— Никто не против, если я приглашу Джулию? — зашел с другой стороны Квентин.  
— Кью, мы всегда рады Джулии, — вместо Марго мягко ответил ему Элиот. — Ты наш друг, она наш друг. Пусть берет с собой, кого захочет.  
— Ты слишком легко даешь людям вторые шансы, Элиот.  
— Иногда они того стоят, — сказал Элиот, и Квентину поначалу показалось, что тот говорил именно про него, но разумеется, нет. Элиот улыбнулся Марго и продолжил: — Вспомни, какими идиотами мы были на первом курсе. Представляешь, Кью, однажды Марго сказала, что…  
— Не смей! — возмутилась Марго, перебивая. — Я плохо тебя знала и была обижена на то, что ты… Неважно. Закроем тему!  
Квентин редко видел Марго смущенной. Должно быть, за этим стояла действительно неловкая история.  
— Может, быть и Марина, — Квентин долго подбирал подходящее слово: — довольно неплохой человек? Глубоко в душе.  
Джулии она нравилась, а Джулия хорошо разбиралась в людях.  
— Кью, ты не знаешь Марину и в половину того, как знаем ее мы.  
— И что такого ужасного вы знаете? Она пьет кровь младенцев?  
— Она была единственной, кто выжил с проклятой половины первого курса.  
Проклятыми называли горстку выживших третьекурсников, чьи сокурсники два года назад во главе с Викторией отправились в Филлори на летние каникулы и там сгинули.  
— Вы с Мариной — однокурсники, — напомнил Квентин. — Так что тоже прокляты. Как и мы с Джулией из-за того, что Элис и Пенни погибли. Каждый год на первом курсе Брейкбиллс находится кто-то, кто влипает в неприятности. Это школа магии.  
— Квентин прав, — поддержал его Элиот. — Мы дали второй шанс Квентину и Джулии, почему бы не дать его Марине?  
— Марина — единственная, кто тогда вернулся из Филлори. Она заявила, что по дороге повздорила с Викторией и та вернула ее обратно, но я бы ей не верила. Она знает, что с ними случилось! Не удивлюсь, если она всех и убила.  
— Филлори? — с надеждой и ужасом спросил Квентин. Элиот положил руку ему на плечо, и впервые за долгое время это поддерживало, а не отвлекало.  
Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он впервые взял в руки историю о приключениях братьев и сестер Чатвинов, но Филлори все еще отзывалась в сердце Квентина — даже если это было место, где Марина убила своих сокурсников. Джулия знала? Не потому ли их роман был таким бурным?  
— То место из эротических фантазий Квентина? Марго, мы обязательно должны ее пригласить!

— Вы перевесили картину? — с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, спросила Марина. — Нет, не говорите. Поменяли цвет штор? Элиот, ты все еще делаешь те ужасные коктейли?  
— Рад, что ты не изменилась, Марина, — Элиот обычно довольно близко к сердцу принимал пренебрежение своими талантами бармена, но слова «Марина» и «близко к сердцу», очевидно, не уживались в одном предложении. — Твой любимый.  
— Отвратительно, — сделав глоток, оценила Марина и передела бокал Джулии. — Джулс, ты обязана это попробовать. Коктейли Элиота Во — то, что будешь вспоминать на том свете.  
— А ты все еще душа вечеринок, — вместо приветствия сказала Марго. — И спаиваешь красивых девушек в надежде, что они с тобой переспят. Хотя сейчас, как я слышала, ты врешь им, что они на утро найдут свое предназначение.  
— Ты не была настолько пьяной, Марго.  
— Лесбийские бои в грязи, — прошептал откуда-то из-за спины пришедший на голоса Тодд, но из-за того, что все в этот момент замолчали, вышло очень громко.  
Квентин подумал, что, возможно, приглашать Марину действительно было плохой идеей.  
— Мне плевать, кто чей бывший, — вмешалась молчавшая раньше Джулия. — И кто из вас брал чьи игрушки в песочнице, когда мы с Кью еще зубрили к школьным экзаменам. Вам осталось учиться с нами полгода, и вы планируете убить это время на древние разборки? Серьезно?  
— Южный Брейкбиллс, — сказала Марина, которая как всегда знала больше прочих. — Мы убьем эти полгода на Южный Брейкбиллс. Если декан Фогг наконец высунет голову из жопы и поймет, что нас по пути не съедят полярные медведи. Или Зверь! Или рептилоиды, верящие в демократию.  
— Нам нельзя рассказывать им! — возмутилась Марго.  
— Как будто они не узнают это через пару дней, — возразила Марина. — Как будто нас самих не сошлют в эту же самую дыру, как отстающих второгодников. Или третьегодников, отставших от второгодников?  
— Что такое Южный Брейкбиллс? — не удержался от вопроса Квентин, несколько часов назад страстно мечтавший узнать о Филлори. Марина была бесценным источником информации по любой теме.  
— Южный Брейкбиллс. Место, куда они сослали профессора Маяковского после той некрасивой истории со старшим братом Элис Куинн.  
— Маяковский крутил с ее братом? — Тодд считал себя важной частью любого разговора, неважно, относящегося к нему или нет. Это было частью магии коттеджа физиков. Квентин с Джулией на первом курсе всерьез рассматривали теорию, что Тодд — призрак их факультета. Типа Полной Дамы из Гарри Поттера. — Охренеть!  
— Маяковский крутил с девочкой, в которую был влюблен брат Элис, — сказал Элиот, явно желавший поскорее покончить с этим рассказом. — Но все в итоге умерли или отправились на Южный полюс, или отказались от магии… Грустная история! Лучше выпьем за то, чтобы ничего подобного с нами не случалось.  
— И мы пережили Южный Брейкбиллс!  
— За Южный Брейкбиллс!  
— За Южный Брейкбиллс!  
Квентин тоже выпил, хотя не имел о Южном Брейкбиллсе ни малейшего представления. 

Поначалу Квентин не верил в предложенный Элиотом план — потому что не доверял себе, — но они действительно допились до такой степени, что решили, что играть в «Я никогда не» — классная идея. Для правды или вызова требовалось чуть больше способности пройти по прямой, не шатаясь. «Я никогда не» позволяла играть полулежа.  
Голова Марины покоилась на коленях у Джулии, Элиот расположился между Квентином и Марго, Тодд не терял надежду тоже куда-нибудь приткнуться, но пока ему не светило.  
— Мы уже пьяные, — заявила Марина. — В чем интерес?  
— Никто не играет в «я никогда не», когда следит за языком. Все помнят правила?  
— Я начну, — предложила Джулия. Квентин знал, что как бы ни возмущалась Марина, если Джулия начнет, та станет играть. — Я никогда не страдала от неразделенной любви.  
Кью вздохнул и выпил до дна, глядя на Джулию с осуждением. К нему присоединились Марго и Элиот. Марина, потянувшись вверх, чмокнула Джулию в шею.  
— Тодд? — спросила Марго, и все посмотрели на Тодда.  
Тот смутился всеобщему вниманию и подхватил инициативу:  
— Я никогда не влюблялся.  
Все остальные дружно выпили. Все, кроме Тодда. Даже Марина.  
— Серьезно? — спросил Квентин, уже плохо следивший за языком. — Даже когда Элиот тебя засосал, ты ничего не почувствовал?  
— Это было потрясающе, — согласился Тодд, — но нет. В плане, ну… мне трудно определиться! Кто именно мне нравится.  
— Предлагаю дисквалифицировать его нафиг, иначе мы сопьемся.  
— Согласна.  
— Тодд, отныне ты наш рефери!  
— Ты не участвуешь.  
— Моя очередь, — Марина обвела взглядом всех присутствующих и заявила: — Я никогда не хотела переспать с мужиком.  
— По-моему мы дисквалифицировали не того, — пожаловалась Марго. — Если хотим меньше пить.  
Все снова выпили.  
— Придумай тогда что получше?  
— Как насчет... я никогда не убивала человека.  
Марина, не моргнув, молча выпила, а вместе с ней, ко всеобщему удивлению, Элиот.  
— А что делает рефери? — спросил Тодд.  
— Не участвует, — напомнил Элиот. — И следит за тем, чтобы я пил не один. Нечестно. Как насчет… я никогда не читал все книги о Филлори?  
Квентин с Джулией выпили одновременно, но чуть погодя к ним присоединились и Марго с Мариной.  
— Я никогда не был в Филлори, — продолжил начатое Элиотом Квентин.  
Марина выпила до дна и ласково погладила Джулию по щеке.  
— Ты никогда мне не говорила, — после долгой паузы сказала Джулия. — Про Филлори.  
— Я долго думала, что ты поэтому со мной переспала. Потом оказалось, что нет, — ответила Марина. — Зато именно по этой причине вы вдруг решили меня пригласить. Да, Квентин?  
— Это не по правилам, — вмешался Тодд.  
— Игры закончились, Тодд.  
— Ты правда была в Филлори? — Квентин просто не мог не спросить, даже зная, что Марина не ответит.  
— В каком же ты отчаянии, раз обратился ко мне, — голосом комиксного злодея процитировала Марина. Вышло достаточно зловеще. — Ладно, сыграем в последний раз. Я никогда больше не попаду в Филлори. Если хотите, можете выпить.  
— Из-за того, что ты убила Викторию? — оживилась Марго.  
— Марго!  
— Я бы никогда не причинила вред Виктории, — нахмурилась Марина. — Оставь свои дикие фантазии. Вы же читали эти дурацкие книжки. Амбер и Эмбер явились и вышвырнули меня из Филлори, как Мартина Чатвина. Виктория попыталась, но не смогла тогда взять меня с собой. Конец истории.  
— Ты видела Амбера и Эмбера? Как они выглядели?  
— Я точно видела одного из них. И он выглядел, как баран! Как самый настоящий баран, Квентин. Говорящий и очень сердитый.  
Только через пару дней, пересмотрев еще раз все книжки, Квентин понял, что Марина кое-что недоговаривала. Нигде не говорилось о том, что Мартина Чатвина когда-либо изгоняли из Филлори, а в реальном мире он пропал без вести, не достигнув совершеннолетия.  
Откуда Марина могла это знать?

***

Если бы Квентина попросили описать Южный Брейкбиллс одним словом, вышло бы скупо — холодно. Раньше он полагал, что понимает значение этого слова, но здесь оказалось хуже, чем в его самых леденящих кошмарах. Квентин не удивился бы, покажись из-за сарая белые ходоки.  
— Американцы, — презрительно бросил Маяковский. — Мерзлявые, изнеженные бездельники, делающие вид, что разбираются в магии.  
И когда они начали ему возражать, лишил их дара речи. Всех разом. Пальцем не ударив. Подобная сила одновременно и обескураживала, и злила, и заставляла чувствовать себя полным ничтожеством. Не потому, что они пока не могли так сделать, а потому, что так никто из них никогда не сможет. Они это понимали, и он понимал, что они понимали. Его это не радовало и не злило. Ему было плевать.  
Если роман с Эмили Гринстрит действительно имел место, она должна была быть совершенно чокнутой, чтобы на него запасть.  
Маяковский, конечно, позаботился о том, чтобы они не замерзли до смерти. Даже самый могучий маг устанет постоянно поддерживать согревающие чары. Маяковский топил камин свежими дровами, что было своего рода парадоксом — вокруг не росло ни единого дерева, — но если какое-то время не двигаться, холод пробирал до костей.  
Они с Джулией спали в обнимку. Чего не делали с тех пор, как у Квентина на нее встало во время совместного туристического похода.  
Сейчас все было куда более по-детски: Маяковский со своими невыполнимыми заданиями выжимал их до капли. Спали они молча, как два прибитых течением друг к другу бревна. Они оба умели и любили с головой уходить в учебу, но сейчас это не помогало. Маяковский хотел невозможного. Джулия и Квентин не продвигались вперед по программе — они лишь сильнее и охотнее прочих выбивались из сил.  
— Детишки! — как-то утром сказал Маяковский. — Поди, посещали один детский сад? Или ваши мамки вместе ходили с пузом, поэтому вы никак не можете по-человечески потрахаться?  
Джулия показала ему средний палец, течение заклинания нарушилось и гвоздь согнулся, не желая идти не туда ни сюда. Не задумываясь, Квентин протянул руку и вытащил его из доски. Точнее, все пять гвоздей, что Джулия до этого вбила.  
— Ты. Идем за мной, — приказал Маяковский. И когда Квентин не отреагировал, то щелкнул пальцами, и его ноги пошли сами. — Старый дурак! Нужно было сразу вас рассадить, но слишком интересно было, потрахаетесь вы наконец или нет.  
Если бы дело происходило в книгах о Филлори, Маяковский уже отдал бы Квентину магический предмет или поведал тайное знание.  
Генри Фогг на месте Маяковского заявил бы, что у Квентина большое будущее, и предложил бы перевестись в группу продвинутой магии. Несколько раз их с Джулией приглашали на углубленные факультативы — которые появлялись лишь потому, что требовалось их чем-то занять.  
Но, разумеется, они были не в Брейкбиллс и не в Филлори. Маяковский открыл дверь какого-то чулана и там его ждало… ждала Марина, которая не выглядела особо обрадованной его появлением.  
Да и Квентин не был ей рад. Еще бы. Он до последнего надеялся, что она отстала где-то по пути на Южный полюс. Просто потому, что он никогда не видел Джулию настолько расстроенной.  
Какой бы секрет Марина не открыла, это было что-то мерзкое. Даже для Джулии, готовой простить друзьям что угодно.  
— Что, не рады? — спросил Маяковский, заметив, как их обоих перекосило. — Вот и отлично! Парочка до вас воспылала чувствами друг к другу и почти все время трахалась. Так ничему бездельники и не научились.  
— Маловероятно, — сказала Марина, поморщившись. И Квентин с удивлением понял, что Маяковский то ли не лишал ее дара речи, то ли она нашла способ обойти запрет.  
— В принципе, можете трахаться. Будет забавно. Ведьма и пацан с мелкими предметами — лучшие, кого они смогли прислать за два года. Генри впал в маразм?  
Квентин собирался возразить, что лучшей была, разумеется, Джулия. До того, как случилась вся эта херня с Мариной.  
— Мы не лучшие, — заметила Марина. — Мы выбесили тебя больше всех.  
— Вы те, кто интереснее всех просирали свои таланты, — ответил Маяковский. — Список на столе. Книги на полке. Попробуйте не убить друг друга сразу, а научиться сотрудничеству. Потому что магию, детишки, нельзя творить исключительно с теми, кто вам больше всех нравится.  
— Миша, съебись, — на русском произнесла Марина. Квентин не знал, что это было за заклинание, но Маяковский испарился.

Дверь не поддавалась. Это была десятая попытка — постепенно Квентин пришел к выводу, что лучше копить магию, не тратить ее всю за раз, — и Марина следила за его мучениями со сдержанным любопытством.  
— Будь это легко, я бы давно отсюда вышла.  
Отчасти Марина и была причиной, почему Квентин отчаянно пытался выбраться.  
Противно заболела голова, как часто бывает, если перестараться с магией. Квентин лишь налег сильнее, собрал в горячий комок всю свою злость, пытаясь нащупать ручку от невидимой двери.  
Маяковский несколько раз их навещал, но пересекал порог легко, будто никаких преград тут не было. Существовали заклинания, привязывающие людей или, гораздо чаще, волшебных существ к одному месту… Ходили слухи, что одно из таких заклинаний декан Фогг использовал на самом Маяковском, но на двух студентов тратить столь мощную магию попросту глупо.  
Возможно, на самом деле двери не существовало? Как и Марины? Как-то на первом курсе Квентину приснился настолько реалистичный сон, что он лежит в психушке, а все обитатели Брейкбиллс — врачи и пациенты, что неделю ему не удавалось проснуться. Стал бы он выдумывать кого-то вроде Марины?  
Спас его тогда Пенни, пусть они и терпеть друг друга не могли. Сказал, что не хотелось бы искать нового соседа, не закончив первого курса. В итоге соседа без особого энтузиазма искал Квентин. Джулия помогла распустить слух, что все их сожители прокляты, и декан Фогг отстал.  
Да, Пенни бы точно придумал, как отсюда выбраться. К нему умение путешествовать пришло в подростковом возрасте, и в Брейкбиллс он поступил почти рок-звездой.  
— Что у нас сегодня? — Квентин умел читать, так что проговаривать вслух указания Маяковского не было никакой надобности. — Распутайте кучу узлов на веревке без помощи магии. Охуенно.  
Квентин предпринял очередную попытку вышибить дверь, Марина пожала плечами и приступила к распутыванию узлов. В одиночку. Не похоже было, что его помощь в принципе ей требовалась.  
— Можешь присоединиться в любой момент.  
Он и не собирался. Если бы на месте Марины была Джулия, они бы подкараулили своего пленителя ранним утром (со слов Марины, теперь он стал показываться здесь куда реже, когда как поначалу изводил ее своими пьяными рассказами), оглушили, связали той самой веревкой и потребовали показать выход.  
В школе им было не до хулиганств, но Квентин настолько доверял Джулии, что смог бы ограбить с ней банк. Если бы только Марина была Джулией… Если бы сама Джулия вновь стала той Джулией, которую он видел в Брейкбиллс.  
Помогать Марине ни в чем он точно не собирался. Где-то полчаса. Или час?  
Расчет Маяковского явно был на то, что здесь нечем заняться. Компания друг друга им не нравилась, работать под его указку не тянуло, но Квентин разлюбил одиночество в комнатах, откуда нельзя выбраться, еще во время принудительных каникул в настоящей психушке.  
Марина неплохо справлялась. Поэтому он подошел, внимательно оглядел ее работу и использовал одно простое заклинание. Совсем мелочь.  
— Ты дебил?  
Он надеялся, что его заклинание сработает. Самую чуточку. А в остальном — вся их работа была абсолютно бесполезна.  
— А я ведь собралась поделиться с тобой, как снять заклятие молчания.  
Квентин пожал плечами: то, что Маяковский вбил в себе в голову, что они должны работать вместе, еще не повод следовать его указаниям.  
Впрочем, магией он больше не пользовался, и к вечеру они распутали проклятую веревку. Заклинанием Марина не поделилась — она была мстительной сукой. 

— Сердечная тайна, вытащенная на свет, преображает.  
Квентин тоскливо вздохнул и вернулся к последнему заданию от Маяковского. Сегодня они складывали камни. В пирамиду, в альпийскую горку, в кельтский могильник? В очередную бессмысленную ерунду.  
Разумеется, без помощи магии. Или сегодня они их раскалывали? Это тоже было, но на прошлой неделе. Самое противное, что периодическое разрешение (или прямое указание) использовать магию не делало учебные задания интереснее. В Брейкбиллсе им показывали, насколько удивительной бывает магия, как можно преобразить мир с ее помощью. Южный Брейкбиллс твердо намеревался убедить в том, что магия — это тяжелая, невероятно скучная работа.  
Квентин всерьез подумывал вернуться в мир магглов и стать бухгалтером. Или профессором филологии, и защитить докторскую по магическим традициям в детской литературе. Его не пугала больше необходимость преподавать. Раз уж Маяковского сделали профессором.  
— Это ключевой элемент для первого заклинания трансформации , — продолжила Марина. Он так и не понял, разговаривала ли она с ним, или за время, проведенное с Маяковским и в одиночестве, окончательно поехала.  
Вот Квентин Колдвотер точно немного поехал. Ему мерещились люди, которых рядом с ним не было. Прикосновения, голоса. Особенно тяжко приходилось по ночам.  
Он подумывал, что Маяковский подмешивает в еду галлюциногены, но голодание не помогло избавиться от наваждения. Ему постоянно снился Элиот. Элиот, который говорил, что… Или наоборот, не договаривал и это повисшее в воздухе «не...» изводило больше, чем (не) следовавший во сне секс.  
Марина врала, или Маяковский соврал ей. Это не могло быть сердечной тайной, это было проклятием, о котором Квентин предпочитал не думать. Если бы он не превратился тогда в гуся, он бы знал точно окончание фразы!  
Или не знал. С Элиотом нельзя было сказать наверняка. «Я не думаю, что…».  
А вот Квентин думал!  
— Первый декан Брейкбиллса был любопытным козлом, совавшим нос куда попало.  
Марина напоминала Гермиону Грейнджер, сетовавшую, что никто не заглядывал в историю Хогвартса. Нет, Марина напоминала Джулию. Джулию, а не Элиота, слава богу! Когда он признался Джулии и та предложила остаться друзьями, это было больно, но однозначно. И потом с ней классно было дружить.  
Джулия, милая славная Джулия. Квентин надеялся, что Марина не преследует ее в эротических галлюцинациях. Хотя с камнями, веревками и посадкой десяти розовых кустов (без шуток, долбаные розовые кусты, которые они должны были вырастить в огромном сугробе за окном) сил на то, чтобы являться кому-то во снах, не оставалось.  
— Им было интересно, что движет студентами. Предполагалось, что все потом должны стирать себе память об узнанных секретах, если они не представляют опасности, но всем похрен.  
Марина осунулась и походила на грязную, неумело ощипанную птицу. Под глазами застыли темные круги. Квентин предпочитал не заглядывать в зеркало.  
Поначалу его злило, что Марина не вспоминает о Джулии, словно они не встречались больше полугода. Теперь он не хотел разговаривать. Это не его дело. Марина заслужила то, что заслужила. Возможно, и Квентин заслужил. Тоже ведь выбрал момент для признаний.  
— Маяковский точно ничего себе не стирает. Его это бесит — наши мелкие секреты, которые мнятся нам тайной вселенной.  
Квентин досчитал до десяти, на каждый счет перекладывая новый камешек.  
Это превратилось в своеобразную медитацию: раз — не думать про Элиота, два — не слушать Марину, три — не думать про Джулию, четыре — не убить Марину, пять — Маяковский моральный урод, шесть… Главное — не останавливаться. Не слушать. Не думать, что могло и не могло быть.  
— Ты не слушаешь.  
Марина одним движением пальцев разрушила то, на что у него ушел целый день.  
— Ты охренела! — закричал Квентин, бросая всю свою ярость в быстрое убийственное заклинание.  
Марина поставила щит, поверх него нанеся что-то не менее смертоносное. Камни, двери, все было забыто и отброшено в сторону. Несколько минут они с упоением пытались убить друг друга, предугадывая мысли и движения. Квентин пришел в себя от привкуса собственной крови во рту. Под ребрами кололо, как от быстрого бега, ломило покалеченную магией ногу.  
У Марины была под неестественный углом выгнута рука и до крови разбито лицо — будто по нему долго водили чем-то острым. Квентин не мог вспомнить, что за заклинание использовал — его собственное изобретение или что-то, чем по нему ударила Марина и что исказилось, отразившись от щита.  
— А я думала, что придется рассказывать и тебе этот долбаный секрет, — с усмешкой сказала Марина. — Но ты разбил молчание раньше.  
И Квентин наконец понял, что изменилось. Язык больше не присыхал к небу.  
— Это не делает нас друзьями.  
— Я не собираюсь дружить с тобой, Квентин, я планирую выбраться.

Марина оказалась права — не обязательно дружить, чтобы идти к одной и той же цели. Скорее наоборот, дружба бы помешала, а так они привели магического светлячка к цели, и комната озарилась приглушенным сиянием. Это было самое сложное упражнение в арсенале Маяковского, которое они знали. Или оно не давалось только им двоим — в изоляции не было разницы.  
С Джулией они бы обнялись, с кем-то другим — похлопали друг другу по плечу, пожали руку. Редко столь сложные заклинания получаются с первого раза, по отдельности у них бы точно вышло нескоро.  
Это была победа. Прорыв. Успех.  
Марина нахмурилась и предложила:  
— Еще раз?  
И они проделали все то же самое еще раз, на пару секунд улучшив результат. Холодная, злая магия Марины вплеталась в магию Квентина настолько плотно, что невозможно было разобрать, где чья. С удивлением Квентин поймал себя на том, что и дышат они в такт. Разочарованно и немного устало. Потому что они оба знали, что этого мало. Недостаточно хорошо.  
— Еще раз, — предложил Квентин.  
Три — магическое число. Только это был бы не третий раз, а трехтысячный.  
Магия текла между ними, как вода. Они больше не были Квентином и Мариной, они стали эпицентром бури. Происходящее было настолько оглушающе и восхитительно, что с непривычки защипало глаза. Даже этот бесчувственный сукин сын, Маяковский, прослезился бы от умиления.  
Бесконечно огромное таилось в бесконечно малом.  
Они были всем. Они были ничем. Они могли понять все, что угодно.  
— Сейчас? — спросила Марина. Или он сам? Ее (его?) нетерпение обжигало кожу.  
Надо было действовать сейчас, пока они были самой магией, пока магия была ими, но не уничтожила их тела, обретя чистую форму. Краем сознания Квентин помнил, что так бывает… Было специальное слово.  
— Время! — закричала Марина. И Квентин подумал о птицах, о том, как они все кричали от восторга, когда впервые поднимались в воздух. Хорошо быть птицей, навсегда стать птицей, ведь птицы так невероятно, умопомрачительно… — Блядь, Квентин!  
Она ногтем до крови оцарапала ему руку, и Квентин вспомнил, что они давно перестали быть птицами. Они люди, а люди сами выбирают свою свободу. Дверь не была невидима, как они прежде думали. Это был небрежный, наспех нарисованный рисунок. Фигура. Уравнение.  
Его не требовалось разрушать, как умела Марина, или чинить, как пытался Квентин.  
Маги древности верили, что любое заклинание становится сильнее с кровью, и отчасти это было правдой. Только кровь не давала силу там, где ее не было, она вносила легкую, звенящую ясность.  
Все просто. В евклидовой геометрии прохода не было, поэтому они сменили размерность пространства. Четырехмерное, пятимерное, шестимерное…  
— Идиоты! Безответственные кретины! Дебилы! — орал Маяковский. — Кто вас нашел таких на мою голову!  
Глаза щипало, и Квентин постоянно утирал их рукой, а Марина не могла перестать смеяться, только ее смех перестал распадался на фракталы. Там это было красиво. Фракталы. Это был удивительный мир, еще более прекрасный, чем Квентин представлял себе Филлори. Чем та Филлори, что он увидел в воспоминаниях Марины.  
Алые капли падали на землю, и по всем законам им полагалось превращаться в цветы. Или гранаты? Разве кровь не должна превращаться в гранаты?  
— Квентин!  
Это был уже не Маяковский, но когда говоривший попытался подойти, тот снова начал орать:  
— Не трогать! Тому, кто на пушечный выстрел к ним подойдет, оторву башку! Сука, стоять, я сказал.  
Смех Марины походил на сорванный птичий крик. Если бы у них оставалась магия, Квентин бы превратился в птицу. Это было понятно — быть птицей. Они могли быть чем угодно. Не существовало никаких границ. Пространств. Размеров.  
Дальнейшее Квентин не помнил, но все свидетели в один голос утверждали, что Маяковский достал из воздуха по полену и дал им обоим по голове.  
Одновременно. Это парадоксальным образом сработало. 

***

— Мы недооценивали Квентина, — сказала Марго.  
Они со скорбными лицами расселись по бокам от его койки, отчего Квентин чувствовал себя то ли новорожденным в колыбели, то ли лежащим в окружении цветов и свечей покойником. Джулия влила в его приоткрытый от удивления рот терпкую зеленую жидкость, и он послушно проглотил.  
Шутки про покойника не были совсем уж шутками. Чувствовал себя Квентин на редкость погано. Интересно, Иисус жалел, что воскрес?  
— Вы правда ничего не ели десять дней, или Марина опять мне соврала? — спросила Джулия.  
— Не помню, — пробурчал Квентин. Он слабо понимал, какая теперь разница. Элиот молчал и лишь в задумчивости гладил его по руке. — Спроси у Марины.  
— Не у кого теперь спрашивать.  
— Она умерла? — от ужаса Квентин чуть не восстал с постели. Было бы нечестно, если после всего Марина не выжила.  
— Тише-тише, — осадила его Джулия. — Тебе нельзя сейчас напрягаться, если хочешь сдать финальный экзамен.  
— Но что случилось с Мариной?  
— Похоже, что он действительно о ней беспокоится, Джулс, — заметила Марго. Никто, кроме Квентина, не называл Джулию Джулс, даже Джеймс. Это была чисто их фишка! — О Марине. Серьезно? Кью, ты не ударялся головой?  
— За что вы все так взъелись на Марину?  
Квентин сначала ляпнул, а потом понял, насколько это глупый вопрос. В голове все еще бродили тени подсмотренных чужих воспоминаний. Квентин не запомнил, какой секрет (или секреты?) поведала Джулии Марина, но последовавшее за этим молчание и шаги… То, как Джулия шагнула назад с крыши и обернулась птицей, потому что не могла находится с Мариной рядом.  
Уж кто-кто, а Джулия Уикер узнала Марину лучше их всех. И, возможно, поэтому заблуждалась.  
Или Квентин правда сильно ударился головой.  
— Маяковский ее выставил, — сказала Марго. — Предложил свалить, не дожидаясь экзаменов. Скатертью дорожка!  
— Я что-то пропустил?  
Квентин не знал, сколько провалялся без сознания. За это время Марина могла подловить Маяковского и высказать ему все, что думает о нем и его методах. Квентин жалел, что не присутствовал.  
— Знаешь, Квентин... — Элиот смотрел на него с любопытством и восхищением. Словно Квентин был религией, которую он недавно для себя открыл и теперь не мог понять, как в ней уживаются абсолютно противоположные догмы. — Из всех моих друзей именно ты преисполнен поистине христианской добродетели. Удивительно.  
Если бы Элиот наклонился чуть ниже, вся христианская добродетель, не свойственная Квентину, осыпалась бы к черту. Если бы только они были одни. Он бы не стал выяснять, что там именно «не», он бы добился положительного ответа.  
— Элиот намекает, если ты простил Марине то, что она пыталась тебя убить, ты реально блаженный, — охотно пояснила Марго.  
— Что?! — только совместными усилиями Элиота и Джулии Квентин остался в постели. — Вы все спятили?  
Марина не пыталась его убить! А вот насчет Маяковского Квентин поспорил бы.  
— Марина пыталась провести человеческое жертвоприношение на крови, — с осуждением сказала Джулия. — Когда вы появились из портала, ты истекал кровью, а на ней не было ни царапины.  
Марина, в отличие от него самого, не совершала глупых дилетантских ошибок.  
— Мы использовали кровь, — согласился Квентин. — Но причиной тому был… мой косяк. Марина пыталась меня спасти. И вначале это была небольшая царапина. Разные пространства выворачивают вещи наизнанку.  
Как и перспективу. Раны. Людей.  
— Если бы не Маяковский, нам бы не пришлось все это делать!  
— Десятая страница, — ответила Джулия. — Когда я спросила у него то же самое, он сказал, что ответ был на десятой странице.  
Квентин помнил все заклинания, но не мог сходу восстановить, что особенного попадалось на десятой странице. Несколько раз им встречались вещи, которые они уже освоили в Брейкбиллс, и он, и Марина… не проявляли к ним интереса.  
— Мы перестарались, — с неохотой признал Квентин. — Но Маяковский по-прежнему редкостный мудак!  
— С этим никто не спорит. Хорошо, что ты снова с нами, Кью.  
— Все равно не понимаю, с чего вы решили, что Марина пыталась от меня избавиться.  
— Марина-Марина-Марина, — передразнила его Марго и обернулась с Джулией с вопросом: — Так кто там из вас с ней встречался? Или это передается воздушно-капельным?  
— Сложно найти в Марине хоть что-то хорошее после истории со Зверем. Удивлена, как Маяковский так просто ее отпустил.  
— Ему плевать, — пожала плечами Марго. — Или они ностальгически предавались воспоминаниям, как погубили наследников семьи Куинн.  
Мир сошел с ума и никто не спешил ему об этом рассказывать. Квентин тяжело и устало вздохнул. Злодейства Марины, пожалуй, интриговали его меньше, чем как и когда Джулия и Марго успели подружиться.  
— Так ты не знаешь, — наконец догадалась Джулия. — Марина — реально тот способ, благодаря которому Зверь попал в Брейкбиллс. Она открыла дверь. Что, об этом она тебе не рассказывала?

— Лучше бы вы трахались. Все беды юношества — от буйства гормонов.  
— Мы едва не погибли по вашей вине!  
— Исключительно из-за собственной глупости и самонадеянности. Когда-нибудь… — Маяковский сделал выразительную паузу, чтобы прокашляться. — Кхе-кхе! Когда-нибудь до вас, дубин, дойдет весь масштаб того, что вы пытались тут провернуть. И вы вспомните меня с благодарностью! Потому что люди — не боги.  
— Ваша благодарность отлично помогла Марине.  
— Насколько же проще было, когда вы все молчали по углам! Не слушай их, не выгонял я твою подружку.  
— Марина — не моя подруга.  
— Тем не менее, у вас обоих развился стокгольмский синдром. Не поверишь, она не хотела уходить, пока не убедилась, что ты выжил.  
Это было странно, но приятно. Если верить Джулии, темно-магическое проклятие было единственным способом, которым Марина умела привязывать людей к себе. Но Квентин и не чувствовал привязанности, он помнил Филлори. Марина была единственным способом узнать.  
Марго сказала, что если Филлори мерещится ему и в этом ледяном аду, это повод увеличить дозу лекарств.  
— Почему вы дали ей уйти?  
— Иногда люди совершают ошибки. Да и потом, что я должен был делать? Приковать ее неразрывной связью к Южному полюсу? Ваши сокурсники погибли не из-за того, что Марина скормила их Зверю, а по собственной дурости.  
— Марина позвала Зверя в Брейкбиллс, — повторил слова Джулии Квентин. В это сложно было поверить, но это было так. — Чудовищно.  
— Ты же был внутри ее головы. И как, видел чудовищ?  
— Я не помню.  
— Ментальные щиты Марины примерно такие же стойкие, как ее завышенная самооценка и неумение концентрироваться на важном. Это вас объединяло. Ты же не думал, что у вас было индивидуальное обучение за особые таланты?  
Квентин решил, что еще пара минут в компании с Маяковским и он выйдет на улицу, упадет в сугроб и останется там. Навсегда.  
— У меня болит голова, — сказал Квентин. — И я хочу спать.  
Маяковский ушел, но оставил за собой последнее слово:  
— Это не освобождает тебя от финального экзамена, умник. Если доживешь.

***

— Сегодня я преподам вам важный урок, — громогласно возвестил Маяковский, кутаясь в теплый меховой полушубок. — Который поможет вам в жизни.  
— Если старый хрыч хотел посмотреть на нас без одежды, не обязательно было выгонять на мороз, — проворчала Марго.  
— Для этого придумали публичные душевые в школе, — сказал Элиот. — Эй, что вы так смотрите? Я не всегда был так невероятно горяч, а вот наш голкипер Роберт — весьма.  
— Он мог просто не выдавать нам одежду, — добавила Джулия. — Помните, когда мы прилетели сюда птицами, вся наша одежда испарилась? Интересно, куда пошла энергия?  
— А мы не оставили ее в Брейкбиллс? — предположил Квентин. Свое превращение в гуся он плохо запомнил. В основном сопутствовавшую ему неловкость от вырвавшегося признания.  
Сейчас Квентин всеми силами старался чуть меньше таращиться на обнаженного Элиота, который подобными заморочками не страдал и с удовольствием его разглядывал.  
— Иногда важно сменить перспективу, — сказал Маяковский. — Переключить мозг.  
— Высвободить своего внутреннего зверя, — закатила глаза Джулия и тут же потрясенно вскрикнула. — Ой, мамочки!  
Маяковский скинул с себя полушубок, бросил его наземь и превратился в огромного белого медведя. После чего, вскинув морду кверху, глухо зарычал, скребя по снегу лапами.  
— Охуеть! — поддержала Джулию Марго.  
Маяковского никто и раньше не назвал бы дружелюбным, его медвежье воплощение глядело так, будто точно знало, какова на вкус нежная студенческая печенка.  
Каждый год с Южного полюса возвращалось гораздо меньше студентов, чем уезжало… Что, если не быть сожранным преподавателем-медведем и есть тот самый финальный экзамен? Естественный отбор.  
Судя по тому, как все дали деру, эта мысль пришла в голову не одному Квентину. Учеба и заклинание молчания немного их разобщили, но бежали они слаженно.  
— Нужно ружье! — закричала Марго.  
Маяковский ускорился. Осваиваясь в новом теле, он замешкался, теперь же стремительно сокращал расстояние. Как быстро могут бегать медведи? Очень быстро!  
Если важный жизненный урок заключался в том, что в страхе за свою жизнь не чувствуешь ни наготы, ни холода, они сдали проклятый экзамен.  
Квентин подумал, что ему не хватает Марины с ее кровожадными идеями.  
— Какое нахрен ружье, — возразила Джулия. — Пока ищем, он всех сожрет.  
— Надо внутрь, — поддержал ее Квентин. — И дверь подпереть!  
Бежать босиком по снегу было тяжело, одна девочка упала, но никто не остался помочь ей подняться. Спасительные строения соблазнительно маячили впереди. Еще чуть-чуть!  
Квентин тоже бежал, пусть и следя за тем, чтобы никто из его друзей не остался лежать на снегу — когда Элиот запнулся, он ловко подхватил его под руку.  
— Спасибо, — хрипло дыша, поблагодарил его Элиот. — Слушай, Кью, тогда… Ерунду я сказал. Неправда это все.  
От неожиданности Квентин чуть помедлил, и Тодд обогнал их. А, плевать.  
Глаза Элиота были как заколдованные, два темных колодца, но страха в них не было. Если выбирать последнее, что совершишь в жизни, пусть будет что-то приятное.  
Поцеловаться они не успели.  
Марго толкнула его в спину, а потом Тодд добежал до двери и дернул за ручку… Чтобы по красивой дуге отлететь в сторону и приземлиться в снег. Следом его подвиг повторило еще двое.  
В это правда было сложно поверить: собираясь сожрать их печенки, Маяковский все предусмотрел.  
— Сукин сын, — с чувством сказала Джулия. — Урод!  
— Мы все умрем.  
В сугробе лежало уже пятеро.  
— Тупые как лемминги, — прокомментировала Марго.  
— Я видел ружье в сарае, — поделился наблюдением Элиот. — В том, что поодаль стоит.  
— Уж ружье он бы точно спрятал, — не поверила Джулия.  
— Элиот прав. — Квентину хотелось пойти с Элиотом к сараю вне зависимости от того, спасло бы это их или нет.  
— Разделимся, — предложила Марго. — Мы с Элиотом за ружьем, вы — охраняете выживших.  
— А если ружье сломано? Сможешь за секунду его починить?  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласилась Марго. — К вашему возвращению мы с Джулией сделаем из Маяковского шапку.  
— Манто, — воинственно заявила Джулия. — И ожерелье из зубов.

Ружья в сарае они не нашли. Возможно, и не было там никакого ружья.  
Он не успел спросить: Элиот прижал его к стенке сарая и поцеловал.  
Квентин не раз фантазировал, как выглядел бы их первый поцелуй. Рисовал в голове разные декорации. Вот Элиот целует его у фонтана, вот Элиот целует его в гостинной физиков, вот Элиот целует его в баре, или когда они вместе без зонта идут под дождем.  
Он не учел, что это может быть так просто — они целовались, не думая больше ни о чем. Все происходило стремительно, без пауз и диалогов.  
Кожа к коже. Чужой язык, хозяйски шарящий в твоем рту.  
Квентин привык видеть в словах Элиота двойное дно, а теперь его волнами выбросило на берег, и оказалось, что они с самого начала топтались на мелководье. Каждая мысль, каждое движение Элиота служили той же самой цели, что и ответные действия Квентина. Еще. Пожалуйста, сделай так еще раз.  
Доски кололись, стена, к которой он прислонился, опасно покачивалась, и Квентин укрепил ее заклинанием. Легко. Мимоходом. И застонал.  
Элиот часто прикасался к тем, кто ему нравился, и самое невинное его касание будоражило, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творили его руки сейчас.  
Как восхитительно и бесстыдно это было. Его губы, его темный взгляд. Его длинные, обхватившие член пальцы. Его самоубийственная решимость успеть кончить до того, как крыша свалится им на голову. Ее Квентин собирался укрепить тоже, но потерял концентрацию. Было слишком хорошо. Упадет так упадет.  
Дыхание Элиота паром окутывало сарай. И только сейчас Квентин вспоминал, как же на полюсе холодно. Жаркие прикосновения согревали лучше заклинаний.  
Из-за тесноты они постоянно натыкались друг на друга.  
Рука у Квентина несколько раз срывалась, так что Элиот ближе прижался к нему, сжал сразу оба их члена и стал в диком, бешеном ритме дрочить. Квентин мог только стонать в такт толчкам. Стонать и целоваться: выяснилось, что Элиот обожает целоваться. Или ему нравилось целоваться именно с Квентином. Хотя это было слишком смелое предположение — для первого секса в сарае.  
Возможно, Элиот понял, что жить им осталось недолго и цеплялся за любой шанс получить удовольствие?  
Крики за пределами сарая зазвучали громче, сменившись руганью. Квентину почти сделалось стыдно за то, что они всех бросили, но Элиот помог ему заключить сделку с совестью.  
Элиот доказывал, что совести не существует, одна похоть и жажда.  
Лихорадочные поцелуи. Скольжение тел, рваное дыхание.  
На самом пике удовольствия Квентин вспомнил один из мириады миров, которые они успели увидеть с Мариной, когда решили перекроить законы пространства.  
Элиот был темнотой за пределами понимания. Ответом на любой вопрос.  
Элиот был всем, о чем Квентин мог думать.

Когда они немного пришли в себя, во всей округе стояла звенящая тишина. Что бы там не происходило, оно закончилось.  
— Думаешь, он всех сожрал? — обеспокоенно спросил Квентин.  
— И мы последние выжившие? Вряд ли. Маяковский обязан вернуть обратно хотя бы половину из нас. И мы с тобой — лучшая половина.  
Квентин поглядел в щелку, но на таком расстоянии ничего не было видно.  
— Маяковский — снова человек, — заметил Элиот. — Не пойму, кто там с ним рядом.  
— Джулия?  
— Марго. На что спорим?  
— Больше не буду с тобой спорить.  
— Боишься, что не расплатишься?  
— Нет, боюсь, ты всегда будешь у меня выигрывать. Не могу поверить, что купился на финт с ружьем.  
— Кью, не всем дано с мечом в руках спасать мир.  
Кому-то нужно на заднем плане трахаться в сарае.  
— Эй! — закричал Элиот, махая руками, когда они уже вышли. — Марго?  
Фигуры рядом с девушкой и Маяковским были намного ниже. Зато их было очень много. Дети? Что за черт?  
— Джулия! — попробовал Квентин, усилив свой голос магией.  
Пространственной магией он не пользовался, но расстояние между ними и Маяковским резко сократилось. А за детей он сослепу принял стаю пингвинов. Все остальные зашли в дом, а Джулия решила его дождаться?  
— Ненавижу ждать, — признался Маяковский. — Думал, вы по дороге где-то замерзли.  
— Кью! — воскликнула Джулия. Маяковский был в рубашке и меховом жилете, а свой полушубок отдал Джулии. — Но Квентин помогал мне…  
— Исчезнув в неизвестном направлении, — кивнул Маяковский. — Не мешайся под ногами, Уикер. Эти двое — последние.  
Маяковский взмахнул рукой и превратил их с Элиотом в пингвинов. И пока разум Квентина снова не стал птичьим, он успел подумать, что старый черт превратил в пингвинов всех, кроме Джулии. 

*** 

Марго столкнула его с горки, и Квентин, прокатившись на пузе, на дикой скорости рухнул в воду. Теплую воду. Классную воду!  
Все вокруг было создано для радости. Как он это мог упустить? Люди чересчур все усложняли: для счастья достаточно иметь густые перышки и пух, теплые лапки с перепонками и рыбу. Вкусную, сладкую рыбу.  
Рыбу-рыбу-рыбу.  
Он нырнул глубже, задержав дыхание. Ну! Еще чуть-чуть! Что же ты!  
Квентин быстрее заработал ластами и в последний момент ухватил глупую рыбешку клювом. Та рвалась на свободу, но Квентин не собирался ее отпускать. Рыба-рыба-рыба.  
Его рыба. Только его!  
Теперь, когда клюв у него был занят, остальные подплывали ближе, словно насмехаясь. Поймай нас-нас-нас. И в первый день охоты он так и сделал — раззявил клюв и добыча улизнула. Тогда он был глуп, как новорожденный птенец, бывший человеком.  
Не спеша и оглядываясь, нет ли где любящих отбирать добычу морских котиков, Квентин поплыл к берегу. Белых медведей он не боялся — они были слишком тяжелыми и шумными.  
Когда он подплывал к берегу, то заметил, как Марго нырнула в воду. Здесь часто рыбачили — хорошее место, много рыбы.  
Рыба-рыба-рыба. Квентин собирался съесть ее сразу, но понял, что пока недостаточно голоден. Рыба смирилась со своей судьбой. Нужно съесть до того, как испортится. Дохлая рыба была не такой вкусной.  
Другой пингвин шел от острова к берегу, медленно переваливаясь. Должно быть, за рыбой. Его рыбой! Вот лентяй. Пусть свою ловит!  
Квентин был одним из лучших рыбаков и делиться не любил.  
Съесть или не есть? Успеет или не успеет?  
Тот пингвин подошел ближе, и Квентин выпустил рыбу из клюва. Она упала на снег и несколько раз ударила хвостом.  
— Элиот! — позвал Квентин, вышло легко и радостно. Элиот откликнулся, красиво вытянув шею. Квентин не помнил, как люди называют подобные чувства, но ему хотелось отдать ему всю рыбу, а потом наловить еще.  
Не то, чтобы тот плохо рыбачил. Квентин не стал бы проводить время с пингвином, который не способен сам добыть себе пищу. Никто бы не стал.  
Просто Элиот был… как мягкий снег под лапками, как длинный нырок, как прыжок с высокой горки. Как что-то хорошее и теплое. У него были самые красивые крылышки, самая звонкая песня, самый мягкий пух.  
Элиот съел подаренную ему рыбу, а потом подошел и нежно потерся клювом, смежив веки. В ответ Квентин крылом коснулся его головы, притягивая ближе, и несколько часов они простояли так.  
Им не было холодно. Не только потому, что они были пингвинами. 

Квентин не помнил, с кого это началось, но наступил момент, когда все только и делали, что собирали камни. Даже катанию с горок, рыбной ловле и разборкам с морскими котиками стали уделять меньше времени.  
Вокруг были камни-камни. Если два пингвина выбирали один и тот же, могла случиться драка. Камни дарили, камни крали, камни собирали в кучку. И дело редко ограничивалось одним, уважающий себя пингвин старался собрать как можно больше камней и не подпускал к ним конкурентов.  
Кажется, это называлось вить гнездо.  
Элиота пока вполне устраивали подношения из рыбы, но Квентин забеспокоился, что стоит какому-нибудь другому пингвину предложить ему красивую горку камней, как тот не устоит. Особенно если речь шла о тех светящихся разноцветных камнях, что иногда приносили люди.  
Людей было двое. Первый носил снятую с убитого медведя толстую шкуру (Квентин откуда-то знал, что это не его шкура) и звали его Совсемебанулись. По крайней мере это он чаще всего произносил, а любой пингвин лучше всего знал свое имя. Другой человек звался Джулия. Это была человеческая самка с красивыми темными перышками.  
Джулия приносила им те самые странные камни и говорила, что они вол-шеб-ные. Что бы не значило это слово.  
Квентин тайком взял пару и принес их в гнездо. В их с Элиотом гнездо. Оказалось, сюда еще удобнее складывать рыбу, чем просто кидать ее в снег. Они не мерзли, но в гнезде было уютнее и теплее. Это было чем-то, что отделяло их от всех остальных пингвинов и за что обычно спокойный Квентин готов был драться.  
Элиот не собирал камни, не дарил ему рыбу. Зато он пел так, что в волнении замирало сердце. Высоко вскидывал голову, пытаясь сделать звук ярче и глубже. И когда Квентин откликался — не так красиво, конечно, — начинал петь еще слаще. Радостнее. Если что и было вол-шеб-но, то не разноцветные камешки, а именно это. Всепоглощающее чувство понимания, близости и взаимности.  
Иногда они танцевали вместе. Неловко переминаясь с лапы на лапу, едва касаясь друг друга крыльями и клювами, но с каждым разом прикосновения становились все дольше. Ближе. Теплее. Словно там было что-то еще.  
Как с рыбой. Квентин вроде был уже взрослым пингвином, но ненадолго разучился ловить рыбу. Была некоторая заминка. Пробел. Пустота, которую хотелось заполнить.  
Это было что-то, что они уже раньше делали.  
А потом Элиот пел, и Квентин не мог больше ни о чем думать. Его поглощало то, насколько он прекрасен. Как радуется всему, что Квентин ему приносит. Элиот был самым теплым и нежным из всех встреченных им пингвинов.  
Однажды они танцевали, и в конце Элиот поскользнулся, завалившись на живот. Обычно Квентин ждал, пока тот подымется, но внутри что-то екнуло от того, как Элиот смотрел на него сверху вниз. Приглашающе. Непривычно. Горячо.  
Квентин не понимал, что от него требуется, но инстинкты взяли верх. Все произошло как-то само. Он забрался Элиоту на спину, помогая себе ластами, и нежно обнял клювом за шею. Элиот застонал?  
Сто-нал. Это было не-пингвинье слово. Элиот заклекотал? Запищал? Запел? Издал красивый утробный звук, словно они занимались чем-то приятным.  
И тогда Квентин своей клоакой задел его клоаку. Это было приятно. Ничуть не меньше, чем танцевать или нежно прижиматься друг к другу.  
Квентину больше не хотелось ловить рыбу или тратить время на прочую ерунду. Он планировал заниматься этим как можно чаще и как можно дольше. Секс.  
Он вспомнил человеческое слово, возмущенный тем, что все быстро закончилось. Люди могли заниматься этим дольше. Хотя вряд ли люди потом лежали рядышком, нежно потираясь друг о друга. Так делали только пингвины.  
Или Элиот бы лежал с ним? Они оба были людьми. Странно.  
Зачем им превращаться обратно в людей, когда они могут вместе быть пингвинами?

***

Человеческое тело было совершенно не приспособлено для холода. Да оно ни для чего не было приспособлено! Пух — короткий, конечности — несоразмерно длинные. Квентин потерял равновесие и рухнул на колени. Колени! Дурацкое слово.  
Новое открытие — падение ничем не грозило пингвину, зато для человека было ужасно болезненным. И клюв! Как им хватать рыбу?  
— Квентин, — вздохнула Джулия и накинула на него сверху чужую шкуру. — Твой пингвиний эскапизм превзошел все разумные пределы. Даже Элиот…  
— Элиот? — проклекотал Квентин.  
Слова странно ощущались во рту, слишком много лишних звуков. Не та тональность. Его пингвиний разум ворчал, требуя снова свести все к простым категориям. Снегу. Рыбе. Элиоту.  
— Элиот долго блевал и сказал, что больше никогда не будет есть рыбу. Ну же, Кью. Очнись. — Джулия щелкнула пальцами. Пошатываясь, Квентин попытался принять вертикальную позу и снова упал. Лапы (ноги!) разъезжались. — И наколдуй мне что-нибудь!  
— Нако-что? — не понял Квентин.  
— Маяковский считает, что магия сделала из обезьяны человека. А если к тебе не вернутся базовые навыки, он отдаст тебя в гарем к морским котикам. Тут я ничего не смогу сделать.  
Ему было очень холодно даже в отданной Джулией шкуре. Квентин щелкнул пальцами и вокруг них образовалась теплая стена, снег под ногами начал стремительно таять.  
— Не-не-не! — запричитала Джулия. — Хватит, Кью. Лучше покажи мне фокус! Помнишь фокусы?  
Ему нужны были карты. Он еще не вспомнил, что такое карты, но для фокусов нужны были другие предметы. Квентин знал слово «предметы» — это такие штуки, из которых можно получить другие штуки.  
Мелкие камешки разом поднялись в воздух. Квентин вытянул в стороны руки и перекинул камешки из одной руки в другую. Как колоду карт.  
Магия. Он заулыбался, завороженный своим мастерством, и нахмурился, поняв, что Маяковский с ними всеми провернул.  
— Вот урод! — возмутился Квентин. — Это вообще законно? В кого он тебя превратил?  
— В алкоголичку, — пожаловалась Джулия. — Он оскорбился тем, как вы драпали от медведя, забыв все, чего он вас старательно учил.  
— А ты что сделала?  
— Превратила его обратно — как только что тебя. Ты и сам мог бы превратиться, если бы расхотел быть пингвином. Вы все могли превратиться! Сами. Честно говоря, мы с Маяковским немного устали. Особенно друг от друга.  
— Где все?  
От Квентина не укрылось, что стояли тут они совершенно одни.  
— Ушли смотреть на замок, — сказала Джулия.  
— Замок?  
Джулия была романтической натурой, но вряд ли она от скуки наколдовала тут замок.  
— Не знаю, что обеспокоило Маяковского больше: то, что вы стали вить гнезда и вот-вот должны были начать откладывать яйца, или то, что Марго возомнила себя королевой пингвинов.  
— Королевой?  
— Ты должен это увидеть.  
Замок… впечатлял. Это было максимально похожее на человеческие строения сооружение, которое только мог воздвигнуть пингвин. Все его товарищи во главе с Маяковским стояли перед ним, завороженные.  
И посмотреть было на что. Квентин несколько раз наблюдал за тем, как Марго отбирала камни у других пингвинов, но никогда не видел ее гнезда. Хватало того, что на его камни она не претендовала.  
— Это восхитительно, Бэмби! Почему я раньше его не видел?  
— Ты был занят тем, что трахался с Квентином.  
— Точно. Но это правда невероятно. — Элиот подошел к Марго и клюнул (поцеловал) ее в макушку и погладил крылом (рукой!). — Потрясающе.  
— Возможно, стоило оставить ее человеком, — бросил Маяковский. — Мало кто сохраняет способность манипулировать материей в животном теле. Обычно остаются базовые вещи, вроде превращения обратно.  
— А причем тут магия? — спросил Тодд.  
— Пингвины пока не научились обрабатывать камни, — напомнила Джулия. — Если бы не магия, это все бы развалилось. После определенной высоты.  
— Пожалуй, я его оставлю. Буду пугать следующее поколение студентов, когда избавлюсь для вас. Или сложу сюда кости тех, кто не сдаст экзамен.  
— Экзамен? — застонали все, кроме Джулии, которая, очевидно, успела узнать о паскудном характере Маяковского и его планах все. — А это что тогда было?  
— Поучительное упражнение, которое немного… затянулось.  
— Завтра утром мы раздеваемся догола и своим ходом возвращаемся обратно, — сообщила Джулия.  
— Мы можем опять превратиться в пингвинов? — с надеждой предположила девочка с курса.  
— Гусей?  
— Полярных лисиц?  
— Морских котиков? — ляпнул Тодд, и все посмотрели на него с максимальным отвращением. Квентин подумал, что никогда больше не будет с умилением смотреть на проклятых морских дьяволов!  
— Чтобы вы точно стали людьми, мы использовали очень сильную магию, — призналась Джулия. — Она будет держать вас в этих телах еще несколько суток. На всякий случай.  
— Хотелось избежать инцидентов, — холодно сказал Маяковский. — Многие из вас отказывались возвращаться по-хорошему. Но если хотите выжить, лучше бы вам вспомнить, что ваши учителя безуспешно вбивали в вас в Брейкбиллс.

Квентин не верил, что Элиот придет. Ждал и не верил. До утра оставалось не так много времени, и гораздо разумнее было потратить его на подготовку к предстоящему испытанию.  
Обычно Квентин ответственно подходил к экзаменам, тут ему плевать стало, сдаст он или нет. В крайнем случае Маяковский отошлет его туда, куда послал Марину. При всех своих недостатках профессор не выглядел человеком, способным стирать малейшие упоминания магии из твоей головы. Он слишком гордился своими усилиями. А вот Генри Фогг подобным не брезговал.  
— Спишь? — спросил Элиот, тихо зайдя в комнату, и, не дожидаясь ответа, лег рядом, прижавшись горячим телом. — Вот и я никак не могу. Все время мерещится, что у меня перья во рту.  
— Пингвины не едят перья, — ответил Квентин. Он не знал, зачем тот пришел, и что нужно сказать, чтобы он остался. Да, они один раз потрахались в сарае, а потом много трахались, будучи пингвинами. Но пытаться предсказать отношения с Элиотом — это как гадать по воде.  
— Еще скажи, что ни разу не глотал их случайно, когда чистил. Брр! Отвратительно. Больше не смогу смотреть передачи про животных.  
— Почему ты тогда не превратился?  
— В кого? — не понял Элиот.  
— Джулия сказала, что мы могли обернуться людьми, если бы захотели. Просто никто из нас не хотел.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Элиот. — Маяковский лапши ей на уши навешал.  
Квентин немного подвинулся, чтобы тот мог удобнее устроиться. Кровать была не предназначена для двоих — слишком узкая.  
Элиот носом нежно потерся о его шею. Едва заметно мазнул губами. Клюнул.  
Случайность. Остаточный пингвиний рефлекс.  
Элиот вытянул руки и обхватил ими грудь Квентина, прижимая ближе. Стало теплее, Квентин не выдержал и потерся о него всем телом. Ему было плевать, как это выглядело, просто хотелось кожей почувствовать кожу. Прижаться.  
Ощутить идущий от кожи жар. И стояк, упирающийся ему в ногу. Элиот облизал ему шею и прошептал:  
— Кью, ты не представляешь, как сильно я тебя хочу.  
Квентин представлял. Элиот, опустивший руки ниже его живота — теперь тоже. Они снова прижались друг к другу. Член Элиота потерся о его задницу, Квентин неуверенно толкнулся в его руку. Все было не так. Непривычно.  
Просто — не так. Сложно там, где всегда было просто. Голая кожа вместо перьев, редкие волоски вместо мягкого пуха, в который так удобно зарыться. Приходилось бороться с желанием клюнуть, погладить крылом, ущипнуть. Иногда перья действительно попадали в рот, и это не было противно.  
Конечности мешали, тела сделались непривычными и неудобными. Чужими. Тот секс в сарае мог сойти за верх любовного искусства. Прекрасный и недостижимый.  
Элиот старался, но это выглядело не так, будто они трахались, а как будто заново учились дышать под водой. Все сбивало с толку. Было недостаточно и одновременно чересчур много.  
— Вот блядь, — в отчаянии выругался Элиот. — Не думал, что это что-то, чему можно… разучиться.  
— Давай как раньше? — предложил Квентин, переворачиваясь лицом к лицу. Может, если смотреть Элиоту в глаза, выйдет не забыть, что перед ним человек. Не птица из пуха и перьев.  
— Нежно тереться друг о друга клоаками? — переспросил Элиот, впервые за долгое время его голос звучал испуганно. Он что, действительно боялся, что утратил навыки человеческого секса?  
Квентин клюнул его в губы. Элиот просунул язык ему в рот. Несколько минут они бестолково терлись друг о друга. Тут Элиот был прав. Пингвинам этого хватало — людей распаляло, не приближая к разрядке.  
И тут Квентин наконец вспомнил, что бог сотворил Адама, дав ему две руки. Несомненно, существовали другие техники, но это самое примитивное. Просто нужно было действовать чуть увереннее, чем они в начале.  
Он понял, что у него получается, когда Элиот со стоном положил поверх свою руку. Задвигал ей резче. Сжал его пальцы, укусил в шею.  
Они изо всех сил старались вести себя, как люди, но Квентин чувствовал, как внутри него осталось что-то от той безграничной пингвиньей нежности. Желания потереться клювом, соединить голос в песне.  
Это все еще была больше животная ласка, чем секс. И когда они достигли оргазма — Элиот гораздо раньше, несмотря на все его жалобы и опасения, — то заснули, прижавшись друг к другу.  
Элиот по привычке сунул голову ему под крыло.

Проснулся Квентин абсолютно голым, от того, что его окатили ведром ледяной воды.  
— Твой дружок уже на пути к успеху, — сказал ему Маяковский. — Или замерз до смерти.  
— Обязательно все время быть таким козлом?  
— Надо было оставить вас птицами. Если бы вы не пели эти ваши пингвиньи песни, так бы и сделал.  
— Джулии не стоило превращать тебя в человека.  
— Юноша, я, в отличие от тебя, профессиональный маг. А не вьющее гнездо тупое пернатое.  
— Пингвины не тупые, — возразил Квентин. Догадка осенила его внезапно. — Ты ведь мог и не превратиться обратно?  
— Или превратить вас в полярных лисиц. Со следующими студентами так и поступлю! Будет жизненный урок.  
— Если у тебя не было с этим проблем, профессор, ты бы не стал нас учить?  
— Будь моя воля, я бы ничему не стал вас учить! — не выдержал Маяковский. — Я бы уехал в Сибирь и воспитывал там новых шаманов. Ты хуже Марины, Квентин. А это нелегко.  
— Как же последнее наставление?  
— Выметайся отсюда и по возможности никогда не возвращайся! — рявкнул Маяковский, и Квентин оказался один среди белой пустоты. 

*** 

Его часто спрашивали, какими заклинаниями он воспользовался, чтобы пройти испытание. Кто-то из досужего любопытства, кто-то находился в тяжелых раздумьях, был ли чужой выбор хуже или лучше его собственного.  
Квентин отвечал, что не помнит. Гипотермия. Шок. Все дела.  
Не мог же он признаться, что на мгновение он стал более великим волшебником, чем когда-либо был. Чем боялся однажды стать, но знал, что Маяковский прав и это больше не повторится.  
Они ненавидели Маяковского до дрожащих от холода зубов, до смерзшихся коркой волос. До ледяного отчаяния и тревоги, сковывающей сердце. В одном он был прав: до того, как они попали в Южный Брейкбиллс, никто не показывал им настоящей магии. Это были ярмарочные фокусы, игрушки. Способ скоротать время, хоть куда-то приложить свой чрезмерный по обычным меркам интеллект.  
Магия текла между пальцев подобно прозрачной арктической воде. Невероятно сильная, чистая, и оттого безымянная. Слова перестали быть нужны, отпала сама необходимость давать форму, он заботился о теле лишь по вбитой за десятки лет привычке.  
Это было то, что они пытались сделать с Мариной, но совершенно иначе. Глубже. Сильнее. Магия не спасала его жалкую, скучную человеческую жизнь, она была ей. Это было как самый сильный оргазм, помноженный на сто. Как первый собранный с отцом самолет, как первая книга про Филлори, как сложившиеся перед деканом в домик карты, как мгновение, когда Элиот его поцеловал.  
Подумав об Элиоте, Квентин вдруг вспомнил об Элис.  
Это было странно, они ведь не были лично знакомы (для Элиота Элис осталась «той девочкой, что умерла от рук Зверя») и занимали разное место в его сердце. Квентин почти ничего не знал о Элис, но помнил, как та выглядит в одном нижнем белье. Такое случается, когда твой сосед не предупреждает, что приведет к себе девушку. Для человека, который мог потрахаться Где Угодно, Пенни впустую растрачивал свои способности.  
Квентин попытался представить на ее месте Элиота, Элис посмотрела на него с усмешкой. Были ли ее волосы настолько длинными? Она стояла и молча смотрела на него, подобная северному сиянию. Миражу.  
Привиделась ли она ему, когда он о ней подумал, или он подумал о ней потому, что она ему привиделась?  
Маяковский однажды рассказывал им о диких северных духах его родины. Была ли Элис духом? Мертвецом?  
Или это была другая, незнакомая Элис из неслучившегося будущего? Но в этом настоящем Элис и Пенни точно были мертвы. И как верно заметила Джулия, они с Квентином не толкали их проводить сомнительные ритуалы, а наоборот, пытались отговорить. Элис, разумеется, знала все лучше всех.  
Не было никаких оснований преследовать его.  
— Ты умерла! — возмущенно закричал призраку Квентин. — Сгинь!  
От холода горло почти сразу засаднило. Зря он стал с ней разговаривать. Возможно, на это и рассчитывал Маяковский: что Квентин не совладает со своими призраками и замерзнет до смерти.  
— Смерть никогда не бывает окончательна.  
Квентин обернулся на голос и заметил, что Элис исчезла, растаяв в воздухе. Вместо нее появилась девочка лет двенадцати — худощавая брюнетка с волосами, заплетенными в сзади.  
— Мы можем вернуть всех твоих друзей, когда ты починишь часы.  
В руках у нее были старинные часы на цепочке. Она держала их на расстоянии вытянутой руки, словно те были ядовитой змеей из числа тех, что лучше откинуть палкой.  
Девочка напоминала обложку из детской книжки. Такие рисуют художники, не до конца понимающие, как выглядят и ведут себя живые дети. Она была… стилизацией? Образом из книжек про юных английских леди начала двадцатого века. Уже лишенных необходимости рано выходить замуж, но еще не познавших всеобщего высшего образования.  
Она была словно воображаемый друг, имя которого Квентин забыл и теперь чувствовал неловкость при встрече. Его нагота совершенно ее не смущала.  
— Ты — моя посмертная галлюцинация?  
— Ты часто умираешь. Может, лучше оставить тебя в покое? Я бы не включала тебя в вероятностный расклад, но ты постоянно лезешь под ноги. Находишь Филлори, упав в канализационный люк, снимаешь говорящего медведя в гей-баре, твои таблетки складываются в слово Фил-ло-ри… Не могу описать все невероятные пути, которыми ты о ней узнаешь.  
— Снимаю медведя в гей-баре? — потрясенно переспросил Квентин. Общение с Элиотом, конечно, сказывалось на нем, но не с такой скоростью, чтобы переключиться на медведей. Элиоту не нравились медведи! С чего им нравиться Квентину?  
— Говорящего медведя. Настоящего медведя. Вы такие испорченные на Земле!  
И тут он вспомнил кое о ком, кто умел превращаться в медведя.  
— Надеюсь, медведь не был Маяковским.  
— Нет, это был хорошо воспитанный медведь! Я знала еще его родителей.  
— Ты знаешь Маяковского?  
— Единственный раз, когда я решила попросить его помощи, он грубо отказал. Поэтому ты нужен нам, Квентин! Нужен Филлори, нужен этому миру!  
— Ты отведешь меня в Филлори?  
Квентин много лет мечтал о том, что перед ним откроется волшебная дверь, Эмбер и Амбер призовут его в свой мир. Они с Джулией пересмотрели каждую дверцу, залезли на каждое дерево, заглянули в каждую телефонную будку. Чудес не существовало.  
Они творили их сами. Квентин не собирался следовать за духом Рождества и завалить из-за этого итоговый экзамен. Тем более, таким странным способом. И все же Филлори...  
— С тебя довольно и того, что ты починишь мои часы.  
Она вскинула подбородок и вытянула руку в точности так, как в исторических драмах это делали благородные дамы. Словно Квентин был мальчиком на побегушках, и единственное, на что он годился — чинить часы. Элиот однажды сказал ему, что только он сам определяет, на что тратить свою магию. Что он достоин большего.  
Не стоило расходовать ее на разговоры с галлюцинациями. На ложную надежду.  
Филлори была страной-призраком, а он хотел жить.  
— Нет. Не буду я ничего чинить!  
— Я приду еще раз, — сказала девочка, не выказав ни разочарования, ни удивления. — Когда ты по-настоящему отчаешься. А до тех пор помни, что никогда не поздно все изменить. Создать реальность, где этого не происходило.  
— Мне нравится эта, — возразил Квентин, но девочка уже исчезла.  
Потом он часто восстанавливал в памяти эту сцену и пытался понять, почему он сразу не догадался, на кого она похожа. После упоминания Филлори он ведь уж точно был должен понять.  
В Филлори всего одна девочка носила при себе часы.  
Ее звали Джейн Чатвин. 

— Я опять последний? — с разочарованием спросил Квентин, когда Джулия закутала его в белое махровое полотенце и заключила в объятия.  
Лужайка была полупустой. Должно быть, все уже ушли, как было после той нелепой истории с пингвинами. Утешало, что на этот раз Марго и Элиот его дождались.  
— Ты не попал в список трех самых великих волшебников, — поддразнила его Марго. Все уже переоделись в свою обычную одежду. Хотя Марго была великолепна и в серой робе, приятно было видеть ее довольной и радостной.  
На Элиота Квентин старался не смотреть, потому что был в одном полотенце.  
— Но ты все еще можешь вступить в Великолепную Четверку самых классных волшебников современности, — с улыбкой заверил его Элиот и протянул ему один из своих великолепных коктейлей. — Пей, Алиса!  
Пальцы Квентина по-прежнему дрожали от холода, а координация оставляла желать лучшего, так что не удивительно, что он грохнул бокал о землю. И по привычке собрал его обратно. Не подумав, как Элиот это воспримет.  
Марго немного переменилась в лице.  
— Элиот, я не… — начал извиняться Квентин, потому что и его накрыло неприятное чувство дежавю.  
— Это к счастью, — перебила Джулия. — Все старое — бьется к счастью. Или Маяковский выдумал дурацкую пословицу.  
— Заведем новое правило, — предложила Марго. — Больше никогда не вспоминать об этом уроде, развлечения ради превратившего нас всех в пингвинов! Мы избавились от его проклятия.  
— Сегодня никакого Маяковского, — заверил их Элиот. — Только алкоголь!  
— Не будем дожидаться остальных? — спросила Джулия.  
— Выпьем все первыми, — заверил ее Элиот. — Кью, ты с нами?  
Квентин собирался возразить, что ему надо переодеться, но взгляд Элиота был такой отчаянный. Будто ему действительно стоило напиться, чтобы поскорее освободиться от ужасных воспоминаний.  
Поэтому он наколдовал себе новую одежду вместо полотенца, и они сделали то, что у них получалось лучше магии.  
Ужрались. 

Когда Квентин полез целоваться, они разошлись в пространстве, как корабли, следующие в море параллельным курсом. Это было неловко и немного смешно. Вот ведь! Ух. Дьявол!  
Квентин попробовал опять, стараясь двигаться согласно предварительно построенной математической траектории. Это было непросто не только потому что он много выпил. Элиот был нечеловечески красив. То, что Квентин его уже целовал, нисколько не облегчало дело. Ему хотелось еще. Он сомневался, что наступит момент, когда очарование спадет.  
И вот, когда Квентину почти удалось и его губы мазнули по щеке Элиота, тот четким, рассудочным жестом отвернул голову. Это невозможно было сделать случайно, как поначалу подумал Квентин. Элиот ясно давал понять, что нет, он не собирается с ним сегодня целоваться.  
— Я слишком сильно сегодня надрался? Хочешь, могу больше никогда не пить?  
Элиот молчал и смотрел на него грустно и немного печально. Как обычно, в общем-то, и смотрел. До того, как они попали в Южный Брейкбиллс. Словно между ними ничего и не было. И непонятно, могло быть или нет.  
Квентин перебирал все свои провинности, пьяные шутки, минувший заход по барам и не находил ничего, на что стоило бы обижаться. Да и в принципе, обижаться и молчать — было совсем не похоже на Элиота.  
— Ты обиделся за тот коктейль? — наконец припомнил Квентин. — Прости, неловко вышло. Я не подумал, что это как тогда… Да и тогда я не хотел никого обидеть. Элиот?  
Элиот кивнул. И Квентин подумал, что тот просто перебрал, вот язык и не ворочался во рту. Элиот кивнул и сказал неожиданно трезво:  
— Ты тут не при чем, Кью.  
— Еще как при чем! Извини, правда.  
— Ты молодец с экзаменом, — повторил Элиот то, что они сказали друг другу уже тысячу раз. — И в Южном Брейкбиллсе — не думал, что ты так умеешь. Из тебя выйдет великий волшебник.  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы самый горячий волшебник современности меня поцеловал.  
— У меня до сих пор привкус рыбы во рту, — признался Элиот. — Пока не хочется ни с кем целоваться.  
— Рыба лучше, чем перья? — предположил Квентин, но Элиот не улыбнулся.  
— Животный секс, конечно, имел свое очарование, но мы ведь… — начал Элиот и осекся.  
— Главное, что в итоге мы стали людьми, — поддержал его Квентин. — Не хотел бы до конца дней своих прожить пингвином. Пусть крайне довольным и счастливым, но пингвином.  
— Понимаешь, некоторые ассоциации довольно… привязчивы. И будет проще избавиться от них, если ты не будешь пока меня целовать.  
— Ты поцеловал меня раньше, чем мы стали пингвинами.  
— У тебя есть список рок-звезд, с которыми ты планируешь переспать, пока они еще живы?  
— У меня чудовищный музыкальный вкус. Не отличаю современных рокеров от рэперов. Может, список известных актеров?  
— Ты был в моем списке. Я подумал, что будет обидно так и не попробовать, пока мы оба живы.  
— Три балла из десяти?  
— Весь секс со мной охуителен по умолчанию. А конкретно с тобой было хорошо даже в сарае. Кстати, знаешь, с кем Марго мечтала переспать, но так и не успела? С Пенни! Ей было интересно, чем путешественники в постели отличаются от всех остальных.  
Элиот улыбнулся, разболтав чужие секреты. Будто немного отвлекся.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что встречаться со мной плохая идея? — припомнил Квентин их разговор до того, как обоих превратило в гусей.  
— Встречаться со мной — плохая идея. Послушай, Кью, некоторые люди не приспособлены для отношений. Мы с Марго скоро заканчиваем учебу, а вам с Джулией маяться тут еще целый год… Я же не могу потребовать от тебя вести целомудренный образ жизни.  
— Я способен на год сосредоточиться на учебе, — возразил Квентин. — Ничего нового.  
— А я не уверен, что способен. Я не хотел обижать тебя. Ты правда один из самых классных друзей, что у меня были. И я совсем не прочь продолжить дружить, Кью, если, ну… Для тебя это не проблема.  
— Ты предлагаешь дружить так, как будто мы никогда не трахались? — с сомнением спросил Квентин.  
— Именно! Знаешь, если бы можно было откатить все назад…  
Квентин подумал, что если бы девочка с часами явилась ему сейчас, он попросил бы ее сделать так, чтобы Элиот замолчал и этого разговора никогда не происходило.  
— Не надо ничего откатывать. Хочешь дружить — будем дружить, — вышло чересчур мрачно. — А были прецеденты, когда эта идея сработала?  
Элиот задумался, словно припоминая.  
— С Марго?  
— Вы спали с Марго? — удивился Квентин. На этот раз искренне.  
— Я трахнул ее бойфренда, и у нас был довольно горячий тройничок. Это немного неловкая история. Ее тюфяку-бойфренду захотелось, чтобы некий мускулистый викинг брал ее сзади, пока он ее трахает.  
— А Марго?  
— Марго сказала ему, что у нее были похожие фантазии. И позвала меня. Мы с Марго славно развлеклись, а вот ее бойфренд перекочевал в категорию бывших. Но повторю, это был неплохой секс. Только не говори Марго, что я тебе проболтался.  
— Уверен, что Марго рассказала тебе в подробностях о всех трех баллах из десяти.  
— Забудь.  
— Ты уверен, что нет понятия «дружески засосаться»?  
— К сожалению, Кью, у нас с тобой это не сработает. Ты когда-нибудь пытался бросить курить? Вот тут так же.  
«Но ты до сих пор куришь», — собирался возразить Квентин.  
Аргументы против роились в его голове подобно диким пчелам, он почти ничего слышал из-за их гудения. Не мог выбрать один, когда их была тысяча. Слова Элиота говорили об одном, а взгляд и тело — совсем о другом. Не мог же Квентин все это время неверно считывать паузы между словами, прикосновения, жесты. И секс. Это было самое однозначное, самое восхитительное, что когда-либо случалось. Что-то гораздо большее, чем он заслуживал.  
— Может, стоит попробовать? Вдруг ты не так плох в отношениях?  
— Поверь, я чудовищен. Ты славный, Кью, но некоторые вещи действительно не стоит чинить.  
Квентин молчал, а Элиот съежился, будто от холода. Ожидая, видимо, что Квентин пошлет его на хрен. Зачем дружить, когда то, чего ты жаждешь от отношений — совсем не дружба?  
Самый частый вопрос, который преследовал его в этой жизни. Возможно, на Квентине лежало проклятие. Он наступал на одни и те же грабли несколько раз. Но с Джулией они действительно дружили и это стоило каждой неловкой минуты, а со временем правда стало легче.  
Наконец он принял решение, посмотрел на Элиота и предложил:  
— Давай откроем еще одну бутылку?  
Они пили, пока не отключились. Прямо из горла, передавая ее друг другу, и главное было не думать, что это похоже на непрямой поцелуй.

— …поэтому ты спрашиваешь меня? — закатила глаза Марго. — Вместо того, чтобы поговорить с Элиотом?  
— Вы дружите гораздо дольше, чем мы с ним знакомы.  
— Поэтому я должна знать Элиота лучше, чем сам Элиот? И думать забудь.  
— Я принес тебе лунный камень.  
Квентин слышал, что пытаясь бороться с компульсивным желанием собирать камни, Марго начала коллекционировать драгоценности и минералы.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— На самом деле это медная руда. Здоровый такой булыжник. Пригодится для пары зелий.  
— С каких пор ты знаток зелий?  
— Подсмотрел еще у Марины.  
— Это должно убедить меня тебе помочь?  
Квентин вкратце описал ей их действие. Марго оценила, но, прежде чем брать, уточнила:  
— Ты же не обнес любимую выставку Фогга?  
— Школьный музей естественной истории. Там была целая куча булыжников. Так что?  
— Ответ: да. Элиот действительно был ужасен во всех романтических отношениях, что он при мне заводил. Видел бы ты Майкла…  
— А что с Майклом?  
— Майкл родился в Австралии. Ну, знаешь, такая страна, куда веками выкидывали каторжников.  
— Типа Америки? Мой одноклассник родился в Австралии, обычный парень.  
— Однажды я застала Майкла заклинающим моль! — поморщилась Марго.  
— Моль? И после этого Элиот отказался встречаться со мной?  
— Вы трахались будучи пингвинами, — напомнила Марго. — И свили гнездо.  
Квентин едва не добавил, что считает это милым, но вовремя прикусил язык. Элиот, очевидно, милым это не считал. Ни капли.  
— А из-за чего они расстались?  
Марго крепко задумалась.  
— У меня была версия, что он серийным убийца, который скрылся под угрозой разоблачения. Но Элиот не поверил.  
— Он бросил Элиота? — спросил Квентин с акцентом на последнем слове.  
Сам этот концепт казался еще более фантастичным, чем заклинание моли.  
— Майкл исчез, — пожала плечами Марго. — Буквально. Даже вещи свои из комнаты Элиота не забрал. Пришлось пожертвовать их Красному Кресту, потому что они вгоняли Элиота в депрессию, а просто выбросить их он отказывался.  
— Ты сама ходила в Красный Крест?  
— Нет, сожгла их, полив бензином, но ты никогда об этом не слышал.  
Они некоторое время помолчали, пока Квентин не спросил:  
— Марго, как думаешь, я хороший друг?  
— Спроси Джулию? «Вы дружите дольше, чем мы знакомы», — вернула ему его же слова Марго, но затем сжалилась. — Чем быстрее ты перестанешь смотреть на Элиота так, словно представляешь в красках, как он тебе отсасывает, тем крепче будет ваша дружба.  
— Он мне не отсасывал, — возразил Квентин. — И я ему. Хотя...  
— И перестанешь делиться со мною своими эротическими фантазиями. 

***

— …и Элиот сказал, что... — Квентин прервался, потому что Джулия, очевидно, не слушала. Только что она вместо того, чтобы вырастить росток в полноценное молодое деревце, превратила его в горстку пепла. — Джулс, ты в порядке?  
Легкий ветерок развеял следы неудавшегося заклинания, но в воздухе все еще пахло палеными листьями. Джулия выругалась, чересчур резко взмахнула рукой, и трава у них под ногами заиграла языками пламени.  
Квентин не стал ждать, что последует, а призвал воду до того, как у него загорелись кеды. Элиоту нравились эти кеды, хотя какая в принципе уже разница, нравились кеды Элиоту или нет? Квентин теперь мог носить что угодно и удостоиться редкого недоуменного взгляда и еще реже — дружеской шутки.  
— Ничего не выходит! — возмутилась Джулия и носком ботинка пнула горстку пепла, бывшую раньше травой. Они вышли прогуляться и немного поколдовать во владениях природных магов, и теперь их окружала выжженная земля. — Ни чер-та!  
— Тебе помочь? — спросил Квентин. Джулия посмотрела на него так, будто следующее свое заклинание планировала испробовать на нем. — Над чем ты сейчас работаешь?  
— Над самоконтролем.  
— Есть такое заклинание?  
Если подобное заклинание существовало, то Квентин бы не отказался узнать его секрет. Особенно когда им с Элиотом приходилось общаться наедине. Дружить оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем они оба представляли. Элиот не позволял себе лишнего, но все же он мог бы быть чуть менее потрясающим.  
— Пытаюсь не убить своего лучшего друга!  
— У тебя эти дни? — с пониманием отнесся Квентин. — Могу принести тебе мороженого.  
— Если бы ты был моим бойфрендом, Кью, я бы тоже тебя бросила.  
Вот это было абсолютно незаслуженно. И обидно. Впрочем, ему тоже не следовало говорить то, что само сорвалось с языка:  
— Как бросила Марину?  
Джулия посмотрела на него так, словно серьезно рассматривала вариант превратить Квентина в новый саженец тиса и затем сжечь. Тут Квентин наконец заметил несостыковку: они сдали все обязательные предметы этого семестра и несколько необязательных, практикумы и курсовые работы. Оставалась только прощальная вечеринка в коттедже физиков, куда они в обязательном порядке были приглашены.  
Что Джулия планировала добиться от испепеленных саженцев? Она ведь не была природным магом.  
Квентин пожалел, что его способности не распространялись на живых существ и растения — тогда бы он вместо извинений достал Джулии новый материал для экспериментов.  
— Не стоило тебя отвлекать, — наконец сказал Квентин. — Извини. Не понял, что ты занята чем-то важным.  
— Ты не отвлекал, — отмахнулась Джулия. — Большая часть нашего общения так или иначе сводится к твоим страданиям из-за того, что Элиот Во отказался с тобой встречаться, поэтому я и подумала, что параллельно могу подтянуть хвосты по учебе.  
— Но у тебя нет долгов. Я точно все сдал. Или нет? — тут Квентин крепко задумался, но никак не мог вспомнить проблем с учебой за последнее время. После Южного Брейкбиллса экзамены и итоговые задания показались им детским лепетом.  
Джулия все всегда сдавала, если не раньше него, то в одно с ним время. Ей давно не с кем стало соревноваться, а привычка быть лучшей во всем — осталась. Джулия словно колдовала наперегонки с зеркалом.  
— Ты все сдал, — с нажимом на первое слово произнесла Джулия. — Это специальный предмет.  
Со специальным предметом Квентин действительно разобрался до того, как они отбыли в Южный Брейкбиллс. Форма могла быть любой, достаточно было показать, что ты продолжаешь развитие и совершенствование своего таланта. Кажется, он починил артефакт из коллекции Фогга.  
— Но тебе не обязательно... — начал было Квентин и осекся. Раз Джулия пока не знала свою специализацию, дико было требовать, чтобы она сдавала специальный предмет. — Они там совсем, что ли, охренели?  
— Так как я позже остальных узнала свою специальность, Фогг предлагал сдавать в начале следующего года, чтобы у меня было время попрактиковаться… Но я никогда не ходила на пересдачи и не собираюсь!  
Да, редкий преподаватель решился бы отправить Джулию Уикер на пересдачу, потому что обычно ее знания были глубже, чем предполагали учебники, а столкнувшись с несправедливой оценкой, она вывалила бы на экзаменатора еще больше информации.  
Иногда то, какой умной и упертой была Джулия, откровенно пугало Квентина. То есть пугало бы, если бы он не был временами таким же упрямым ботаником.  
И все же всему был предел! Как можно…  
— В смысле, ты знаешь свою специализацию?  
Квентин не был глупее, просто иногда услышанное доходило до него крайне избирательно. Не сразу.  
— Я уже тебе говорила, — к его ужасу ответила Джулия. — Маяковский сообщил мне мою специализацию, пока вы организовывали пингвинью общину.  
— И твоя специализация?..  
Лучше было спросить еще раз, чем врать, что прекрасно все помнишь. Возможно, Джулия обоснованно на него злилась: не только для Элиота он в последнее время был довольно посредственным другом.  
— Чистое знание. Почти то же самое, что не иметь никакой специализации совсем.  
— Как у Фогга? — припомнил Квентин.  
— Да, Маяковский удивился, что тот сам мне не сказал. По-моему он невысокого мнения о нашем нынешнем директоре.  
— И над чем ты сейчас работаешь? — снова спросил Квентин, на этот раз всеми силами стараясь показать, что ему интересно и он готов внимательно слушать, а не грузить Джулию своими личными переживаниями. — Что-то интересное?  
— Что-то, что заставит Фогга воспринимать меня всерьез! — решительно заявила Джулия. — Знаешь, что он ответил на мой вопрос о применении моих способностей?  
— Что?  
— Показал заклинание роста растений с первого курса и предложил приходить, когда я придумаю более эргономичную форму, позволяющую вырастить за раз целую рощу!  
— Но разве это не задача для природных магов? — удивился Квентин. — Причем тут ты?  
— Вот и Фогг сообщил мне, что будет рад, если я сумею решить эту задачу к концу аспирантуры. Или докторантуры. Мол, на малейшие изменения формы могут уйти десятки лет, мисс Уикер.  
— Он пригласил тебя в аспирантуру? — Мало кто получал такие предложения уже к концу второго курса. — Серьезно?  
— Тебя тоже пригласят, — пожала плечами Джулия. — Фогг просил не говорить, чтобы ты не задирал нос.  
— Здорово. И что у тебя нашлась специализация — тоже.  
Квентин не собирался оставаться в аспирантуре, но сама возможность была приятной.  
— Ни хрена не здорово, Кью, — вздохнула Джулия. — Никто не воспринимает меня всерьез — ни ты, ни Фогг, ни Элис, ни даже чертово дерево!  
— Элис? — То, что спустя столько времени Джулия вспомнила Элис, было правда странно. Квентин подумывал спросить, мерещилась ли она ей во время испытания на полюсе, но потом подумал, что прозвучит глупо. И опять не в тему.  
— Вспоминаю ее, когда кто-то задевает мое самолюбие. Прости, сильные эмоции должны помогать, а они только все рушат.  
Тут Квентин не мог не согласиться. Однако это подало ему идею.  
— Возьми другое заклинание. То, что уже хорошо у тебя получается.  
— И показать Фоггу, что я сдалась?  
— Что ты не зацикливаешься, а мыслишь творчески. Предположим, ты можешь придумать новое заклинание или улучшить существующее. С чего это должно быть именно то заклинание, которое он тебе показал? Это ведь может быть что угодно. То, что тебе хочется. Иначе мне бы пришлось чинить часы на Часовой башне, потому что всех преподавателей они нервируют.  
— Возможно, в твоих словах есть разумное зерно, — признала Джулия. — Могу дать тебе твой же совет: чем…  
— Чем меньше я смотрю на Элиота и думаю о жарком сексе, тем быстрее меня отпустит. Спасибо, Марго уже поделилась.  
Джулия подошла поближе, закинула руку ему на плечо, обнимая:  
— Кью, я хотела предложить хорошенько напиться. Для Марго и Элиота это будет последняя вечеринка в коттедже физиков. Они не простят нас, если мы оба опять проигнорируем коктейли.

***

Квентин помнил, как Марго танцевала в одних трусах, и мышцы у нее на спине красиво перекатывались в такт игравшей из динамика попсовой мелодии. Кажется, это была Тейлор Свифт? Или Кайли Дженнер?  
Ее грудь соблазнительно покачивалась. У Марго была небольшая грудь — и видел он ее не впервые, но этот раз почему-то особенно врезался в память. Татуировка у нее на спине ожила и перепрыгнула с правого плеча на левое.  
Выпускникам набивали татуировки, используя алкоголь вместо анестетика. В случае Марго и Элиота ущерб винному погребу Брейкбиллса был внушителен. Поэтому они были такие пьяные, смешливые и практически голые. В его спальне. Элиот с любопытством трехлетки брал его вещи, но постоянно ронял. Не со зла, явно пытаясь куда-то деть энергию, чтобы не приложить ее к самому Квентину. Он не обижался — молча, на автомате чинил.  
В конце концов, разве не в этом заключается дружба — ты не ебешься со своими друзьями, когда они пьяные завалились к тебе в спальню? Это, ну правда, выглядело бы нехорошо. Воспользоваться моментом слабости.  
Элиот, возможно, не слышал об этом великом принципе или всегда делал то, что ему больше всего хотелось. Когда весь принесенный ими алкоголь иссяк, тот достал из воздуха бутылку шампанского — пробка с треском вылетела в сторону, окатив смеющуюся Марго пеной, — и оставшуюся половину вылил на себя.  
Пока Квентин стоял с открытым ртом, пытаясь переварить всю эту «Гордость и предубеждение» (Элиот был в мокрой насквозь рубашке, и в голове тут же всплыло, как прекрасно тот выглядит без нее), Элиот не растерялся — наколдовал еще одну бутылку. И вылил ее не способному к сопротивлению Квентину прямо в рот.  
После того, как упала последняя капля — облизал языком его губы. И заодно рот.  
«Можно представить, что мы пили на брудершафт», — подумал Квентин, но тут Элиот наконец избавился от рубашки.  
Все еще играла Тейлор Свифт — трек так и крутился по кругу.  
Последнее, что Квентин запомнил: Элиот укусил его за ухо, а дьяволенок на спине Марго игриво ему подмигнул.  
Это не объясняло того, почему на следующее утро проснулись они вчетвером в комнате Джулии. Той самой Джулии, чья красивая темная голова покоилась у Квентина на плече. Его лучшей подруги. Она еще спала, уютно привалившись к нему с левого бока. Абсолютно голая и совершенно безмятежная.  
Квентин много раз представлял себе этот момент, но сейчас испытывал только одно — панику. И немного стыд.  
Потому что Джулия была его подругой, и он успел как-то примириться с этим фактом. Это было нечестно. Непорядочно. Дико!  
Он, что, начал трахаться с Элиотом и случайно трахнул Джулию?  
Судя по тому, что Элиот привалился к нему с другого бока, с ним они тоже трахались, но за это хотя бы было не стыдно. Джулия не вливала шампанское ему в рот! Или… Так. Или все же вливала?  
Голова болела с похмелья, и ночь вспоминалась урывками. Вот взять сладко спящую через одного Марго... Квентин припомнил, что сам попросил Марго показать свою татуировку, как и то, что часть вчерашнего алкоголя была из его личных запасов.  
И запасов Джулии. Она шутила, что собирает коллекцию к их выпускному.  
В принципе, она могла начинать заново, потому что они выхлестали вчера все, что попадалось им на пути.  
Квентин пытался убедить себя, что к тому моменту не мог быть настолько же пьян, насколько Элиот с Марго, но если бы это было правдой, то он бы запомнил, как они, черт побери, очутились в комнате Джулии.  
— Такое чувство, что я уже умерла, Кью, — пожаловалась Марго. — Осталось у тебя что-то выпить? — Поражало, что Марго все еще хотела пить. — Да воды, дурачок.  
— Элиот вчера достал бутылку шампанского из воздуха.  
— Из подвала Фогга, — развеяла загадку Марго. — Если достанешь мне воды, и тебя научим.  
— Не думаю, что мне так нужно это знать, — отмахнулся Квентин. — Это не моя комната.  
— А, мы у Джулс. Точно, ты вчера не унимался, все переживал, как она там.  
Могли ли они завалиться ночью в комнату к Джулии и просто лечь спать? Только вот Джулия не имела привычки спать голой.  
И вчера… В последнее время Джулия была сама не своя, и Квентина беспокоило, что он не шибко хороший друг. Справедливо, в общем, беспокоило. Друг он был откровенно так себе.  
— Поэтому Элиот предложил ее найти и развеселить, — Марго замерла, словно что-то припоминая. — Между прочим, целуется она гораздо лучше, чем ты.  
— Мы трахались? — с надеждой и опасением спросил Квентин.  
— Мы с тобой? — задумалась Марго. — Ну как сказать. Технически — вроде нет, но ты был горяч. Определенно лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Ты даже спросил, нравится ли мне целоваться!  
— Но мы не трахались. Только целовались?  
Марго загадочно улыбнулась. Элиот заворочался сбоку от него, лениво щурясь, и пробормотал:  
— М-м-м? — спустя пару минут мычание сформировалось в слово: — Марго?  
— Квентин выбрал это утро для кризиса понимания дружбы.  
Элиот все еще не до конца проснулся: именно это и объясняло то, как он указательным пальцем потянулся и провел у Квентина под подбородком. Так же дежурно, как оставлял у него на шее засосы или, трахая, легко сжимал пальцами его горло.  
— Кью? — сладко промурлыкал Элиот. Они лежали близко, прижимаясь друг к другу, но Элиот сдвинулся чуточку ближе. — Что случилось?  
— Мы друзья, — словно оправдываясь, пробормотал Квентин, радуясь, что хотя бы Джулия пока спит, а не взирает на него с немым укором.  
— Друзья, — согласился Элиот с улыбкой на губах. Для него все это было не всерьез, веселой игрой, а не драмой. — Близкие.  
И прежде, чем оторопевший Квентин решился уточнить подробности, Джулия ответила за него, не открывая глаз пробормотав:  
— Тогда достань нам с Марго воды.  
— Я бы сейчас лизнула ящерицу в пустыне, — пожаловалась Марго. — Элиот?  
— Под столом минералка, — сообщила Джулия. — Вы с утра ужасно шумные.  
Элиот телекинезом призвал початую бутылку выдохшейся минералки, на стаканы его уже не хватило, так что они пили, передавая друг другу — с горла. Чего теперь стесняться?  
Память услужливо подбрасывала Квентину все новые подробности: нежные поцелуи Джулии, горячие — Элиота и легкие, чуть насмешливые — Марго.  
Вчера не было разницы, кого именно ты целовал. Прикосновение происходило ради прикосновения, без ненужной рефлексии и угрызений совести. Ради того, чтобы не только получить удовольствие, но и поделиться им.  
С похмелья Квентин мог сравнить это с геометрической задачей, но отчасти Элиот был прав — вчера они точно стали гораздо более близкими друзьями.  
— Для человека, который это все затеял, ты слишком много думаешь, Кью, — сказал Элиот таким тоном, как будто это Квентин облился шампанским и потом содрал с себя рубашку. Или Квентин тоже поучаствовал в снимании рубашки?  
— Я предложил устроить оргию? — не поверил Квентин.  
Они, что, сговорились?  
— И довольно активно в ней участвовал, Кью, — сказала Марго. — Жаль, что тебя вчера не хватило на четвертый раз.  
— Четвертый раз?  
Нет, определенно были вещи, которые Квентин не до конца вспомнил.  
— Тебе не нужно было напоминать ему про три балла из десяти, — укорила Джулия Марго. — Бедолага до сих пор не оправился.  
— Джулс, извини, если это было…  
Джулия задумалась так, будто сама собиралась выставить оценку.  
— Я планировала провести вечер за чтением, но это было неплохо.  
— Более чем неплохо, — согласился Элиот. — Пожалуй, можно при случае повторить. Когда мы станем королями и королевами Филлори. Это же тебе снилось, Кью?  
— О, а кто-нибудь видел Пенни? — спросила Марго. — Мы совершенно вчера забыли об истинной цели этой затеи.  
Пенни? Филлори? У Квентина, конечно, болела голова, но он совершенно точно ничего не понимал.  
— Ты рассказал нам свой сон, — сжалился Элиот. — Когда Джулия спросила у тебя подробности.  
— Я его уже рассказывал, — удивился Квентин. — Еще давно.  
— Расширенная версия понравилась нам больше, — сказал Элиот.  
— Да, — кивнула Джулия. — Звучало как руководство к действию.  
— И все это ради того, чтобы воплотить мои эротические фантазии в жизнь? — не поверил Квентин.  
— Тайный смысл дружбы.  
— Существовал крошечный шанс, что Пенни появится, — заверила его Джулия. — Или Элис. Или декан, интересующийся, куда подевались его запасы бухла.  
— Рад, что у меня такие близкие и понимающие…  
— Я вспомнила! — перебила его Марго. — Элиот, я наконец вспомнила, зачем мы вчера завалились к Квентину.  
— Потому что нам хотелось пить и трахаться?  
— Нет, чтобы уговорить их поехать на каникулах с нами в Венецию.  
— Мы были довольно убедительны, — сказал Элиот и, обведя взглядом комнату, риторически спросил. — Разве нет?

***

Квентин так и не приспособился к тому, что время во внешнем мире текло иначе. Каждый раз он удивлялся этому заново. Джулия любила над ним подтрунивать, впрочем, на сей раз не стала.  
«Интересно, — подумал Квентин. — А какое время года сейчас в Филлори?».  
В книгах Чатвины несколько раз попадали в Филлори не в сезон. Обычно это служило для создания комического эффекта: они скидывали теплые пальто, или наоборот, мерзли, пока к ним не подходили говорящие животные или добрые крестьяне, чтобы согреть или поделиться теплой одеждой.  
Октябрь в этом году выдался особенно дождливым. Марго сказала, что обычно самые дожди начинаются в ноябре, и если бы она знала заранее, то точно выбрала бы другое место. «Ни одного, — жаловалась Марго, — солнечного дня с тех самых пор, как мы сюда приехали».  
Из-за игры света в воде вся Венеция постоянно выглядела снятой на черно-белую пленку. Бронзовые скульптуры потемнели от времени, от каналов остро пахло водорослями. Высокий сезон закончился, и поток туристов спал.  
Из-за дождей вода в лагуне поднялась, и Венеция медленно, но неуклонно уходила под воду. Обычно не любивший библейских отсылок Элиот пошутил про Ноев ковчег.  
Из них всех осенняя Венеция больше всех ему шла. Именно шла, как может идти шарф или пальто. Ему и Джулии, похожей на те старинные портреты из картинных галерей, словно потерявшейся среди узких улочек, мостов и одинаковых кварталов.  
Марго с Квентином находили Венецию терпимой. После полугода общения с Маяковским ты что угодно будешь находить «терпимым».  
Нельзя сказать, что это были худшие каникулы в жизни Квентина. Один он бы обязательно приуныл, но с друзьями выходило чаще смеяться. Они терялись в переплетениях улиц, прятались под крышами, в прекрасных длинных галереях, названия которых Квентин не запоминал — не сильно любил музеи, — и отрывались на всех вечеринках, что им удавалось найти (Элиот заметил, что в такие дни им особенно не хватает Джоша, вот уж кто знал в Венеции толк). Они веселились, но не безумствовали. Умеренно пили, грели руки о кружки с теплым вином.  
В первый же выпавший ясный день Элиот потащил Квентина кататься на гондоле по Гранд-каналу. Марго отказалась, мотивировав это тем, что достаточно за прошедшие дни насмотрелась на воду, и вместе с Джулией отправилась по магазинам.  
— Чем ты планируешь заняться, когда закончишь Брейкбиллс? — спросил его Элиот.  
Несмотря на то, что гондола покачивалась по ходу движения, его друг сидел, красиво выпрямив спину. Они давно не оставались наедине — гондольер не в счет, — и Квентин отвык от того, насколько волнующе и неловко это может быть.  
— А чем будешь заниматься ты? Вы ведь уже закончили.  
— Я первый спросил.  
— Пока не знаю. Возможно, пойду дальше в аспирантуру. Буду изучать магию.  
— Хочешь быть профессором? Хм, профессор Квентин Колдвотер. Звучит! Ты, наверное, все еще в школе спланировал. Куда вы там с Джулией собирались поступать. Вроде в Гарвард?  
Судя по его ироничному тону, сам Элиот преподавать точно бы не хотел.  
— В школе мы с Джулией договорились, что когда выберемся из-под родительского крыла, то найдем Филлори. Вместе.  
— Значит, ты не всегда был скучным задротом?  
— Я скучный?  
— Нет, конечно, Кью. Ты сексуальный задрот. Уверен, по тебе будут сохнуть студентки. И студенты. Особенно годам к тридцати.  
— Сейчас я недостаточно хорош?  
— Ты как дерево — нуждаешься в тщательной полировке.  
Самой большой загадкой для Квентина оставалось, как Элиот умудрялся походя бросать двусмысленные намеки и сохранять при этом невинный вид. Гондольер даже не обернулся.  
— Ты не ответил, — напомнил Квентин, — в чем нуждаешься ты.  
«В тебе, — сказал бы Элиот из одного из его снов. — Я хочу быть с тобой».  
— Без понятия, — беспечно бросил Элиот настоящий. Солнечные лучи красиво вычерчивали его профиль. — У меня есть целая жизнь, чтобы разобраться. Пока мы с Марго договорились на небольшой европейский тур.  
— Но мы уже в Европе.  
— Европа — это не один-единственный город. Хотя Венеция — город, где хочется надолго остаться.  
Марго несколько раз предлагала выбраться в Рим или Милан, но Элиот каждый раз отказывался. В чем-то он был прав: им больше не нужно было переживать об окончании каникул. Элиот и Марго рассказывали, что всем выпускникам Брейкбиллса дарят золотую кредитку. Возможно, врали, но поездка в Венецию полностью легла на их плечи, так что Квентин верил, что не будет после выпуска побираться на улице.  
Они катались на гондоле по каналам уже несколько часов — или минуты растянулись до часов, томительных и сладких. Квентин понимал, почему Марго отказалась — Элиот питал пугающую страсть к речным прогулкам, а их возницу он, похоже, зачаровал. Или их вез навеки привязанный к лодке дух покойника.  
Квентин бы не удивился.  
— Я тут кое-что нашел в антикварной лавке, — Элиот говорил немного смущенно, словно не купил, а стащил тайком. Хотя с чего бы ему? — Чтобы скрасить твои будущие профессорские будни.  
— Не говори, что купил мне ежедневник. Я сброшу тебя в канал, — погрозил Квентин. — Или куплю тебе стекляшку.  
— Я бы носил, — сказал Элиот. — Если бы это ты мне подарил.  
— Да тут одни подделки! — возмутился Квентин. — Так, подожди, ты купил мне стекляшку?  
Стеклянные украшения и сувениры продавали везде, и большинство из них не способны были даже чары удержать. Марго и повела Джулию искать что-то более аутентичное и применимое для практического колдовства.  
Правда сколько они не проходили мимо красивых витрин и разложенных на лотках украшений, Элиот ни разу на памяти Квентина не взглянул в их сторону.  
— В принципе, ты можешь носить это на шее. Если захочешь, конечно, — Элиот обожал говорить загадками — больше он любил только дразнить, растягивая предвкушение до неприличия. — Или выкинуть.  
— Давай уже, показывай, пока я не умер от любопытства.  
Элиот опустил руку в карман пальто и достал оттуда старинные часы на длинной бронзовой цепочке. Сломанные часы — стрелка замерзла на без пяти минут двенадцать. Они потемнели от времени, и если и были подделкой, то невероятно искусной. Хотя, конечно, они были не настолько древними, как те часы, что предлагала ему взять Джейн Чатвин.  
— Они заколдованы?  
— Нет, просто не идут. Я подумал, что раз ты любишь чинить предметы и все такое, то выйдет прикольно.  
Квентин вдруг вспомнил о том, как они познакомились — по-настоящему. Об остановившихся часах Часовой башни. Но если Элиот и хотел намекнуть на это, то не подал вида.  
— И правда интересно. Спасибо! — поблагодарил Квентин. Элиот все еще смотрел на него так, словно ждал чего-то. — Только я без ответного подарка.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Элиот и нетерпеливо спросил: — Так будешь чинить?  
— Мне так больше нравится.  
Почему все хотели, чтобы он чинил часы? В книгах у каждого из Чатвинов был свой квест, в реальном же мире сама идея квеста и призвания уже успела ему наскучить.  
На самом деле Квентин не стал бы трогать часы, потому что именно такими Элиот их ему подарил. Ему хотелось сохранить воспоминания, связанные с предметом.  
— Кью, ты веришь в приметы? — спросил Элиот, когда они проплывали очередной узкий исторический проулок.  
— Предлагаешь бросить в канал монетку?  
Скорее всего, за это полагался штраф. В современной Венеции, изнемогавшей от туристов, штраф полагался за все — кормление голубей, сидение на площади, странно, что за поездку на гондоле еще не штрафовали.  
— Лучше, — Элиот наклонился к нему, когда они шли под мостом, и поцеловал. Совсем не так, как целовал ночью в день выпуска — легко, практически невесомо. Так, словно это вошло в привычку. Кстати.  
— Что насчет разговоров про курение и привычки?  
Странно, что Квентин спросил сейчас, а не на утро после той бурной ночи, когда они проснулись вчетвером в одной постели. Возможно, это его не настолько смутило, как короткий, дежурный поцелуй, который, скорее всего, для Элиота ничего не значил.  
— Есть примета. Все целуются, когда проплывают под этим мостом. На счастье.  
Для Квентина тот мост, что они проплывали, ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Он даже названия не запомнил, чтобы потом разузнать, правда или нет. Хотя вроде гондольер знал пару слов по-английски…  
Квентин встал в полный рост, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Гондола покачнулась, и он рухнул прямо в канал. 

***

В детстве они с отцом поехали на озеро, и Квентин выпал из лодки. С тех пор он неплохо научился плавать, чисто назло. В грязной мутной венецианской воде приобретенные навыки не спасли — она сомкнулась и поглотила его.  
Подступила паника. Квентин крепко сжал зубы, чтобы случайно не нахлебаться, и попытался по памяти воспроизвести заклинание, позволяющее дышать под водой, но оно не понадобилось. Здесь не могло быть воздуха, однако он чем-то дышал. Или не дышал? Время остановилось, и он застыл в мутном подводном нигде.  
Два светящихся змеиных глаза глядели на него с любопытством. Квентин не подозревал, что морские змеи бывают настолько огромными — честно говоря, он не помнил, есть ли в принципе такой вид, «морской змей».  
— Я умер? — спросил у змея Квентин, чувствуя легкое дежавю.  
— Ищешь смерти? — с акцентом на шипящие произнес змей. Его плавники (или крылья?) красиво развевались в мутной воде. — Или вход в царство мертвых?  
— В него может попасть кто угодно? — удивился Квентин. — Так запросто?  
— После того, как я перемолю во рту все твои косточки, — с нежностью произнес морской змей. Он подплыл ближе, открыв пасть, полную острых длинных зубов. Гребень на его голове напоминал… Никакой это не змей, это был чертов дракон! — Хочешь умереть?  
— Хер тебе, а не косточки! — закричал Квентин и швырнул в тварь заклинанием. Еще чего удумал! Поди специально качнул гондолу, чтобы Квентина слопать.  
Заклинание ушло в воду, отскочив от бронированной кожи.  
— Пффф! Чародей. Отвечай, зачем меня потревожил, и проваливай.  
— Я никого не тревожил! Я выпал из лодки.  
— Ты катался на моей могучей спине, — зашипел дракон, агрессивно ударив хвостом. — Имей уважение, глупый чужеземец!  
— Мы плыли на лодке, и я свалился в канал, — повторил Квентин. — Мы знать не знали, что тут живет облезлая морская ящерица!  
Возможно, с облезлой ящерицей он немного переборщил, потому что дракон встал на дыбы, покачиваясь, как рассерженные кобры в передачах по Дискавери. Обычно они вели себя так перед тем, как съесть добычу.  
— Дурак, я и есть канал. Я несколько веков не поднималась на поверхность. Раз это произошло, то желание твое достаточно сильно и достаточно важно, ведь сами боги послали меня в ответ на твою мольбу.  
— Я просто упал в канал, — в третий раз повторил Квентин. — Верни меня обратно! Сейчас же.  
— Я исполняю желания, — сказал дракон, оказавшийся драконихой. — Так я устроена.  
— Верни меня об-рат-но?  
— Сокровенные желания. Последний раз спрашиваю, чародей. Чего ищет твое сердце?  
Квентин подумал об Элиоте и Джулии, но вряд ли можно было загадывать за других людей и, тем более, требовать, чтобы они вели себя так, как тебе бы хотелось.  
— Я хочу все исправить.  
— Что значит «все»? — с любопытством спросила дракониха. — Я есть — все. Люди — другие.  
— Я хочу уметь все исправить. Вот что бы ни случилось. Плохого, хорошего. Вроде тех часов, что предлагала мне Джейн Чатвин. Ок. Я передумал. Я согласен, давай сюда эти часы.  
Если бы это была история о Филлори, дракониха бы отдала ему те самые часы из прошлого видения. Потому истории… ну, они ведь должны быть последовательны. Вытекать друг из друга.  
— У тебя уже есть часы. Пожалуй, заберу их в уплату за желание. Другое желание. Прости, глупый чародей, мне не под силу сделать тебя богом.  
— Это мои часы! — возразил Квентин. — И ты даже не вернула меня обратно на лодку!  
— Гондолу. Это называется гондола, необразованный чужеземец. Тогда я заберу у тебя… Не люблю это делать, человеческая магия такая, пфф. — Глаза драконихи загорелись расплавленным золотом, напомнив две огромных лампы. Квентина замутило. — Твое самое сокровенное желание?  
— Филлори! — выпалил Квентин, хотя язык заплетался. — Хочу стать королем Филлори!  
— Пффф. Прошло несколько веков, а вы совсем не изменились, все еще хотите править.  
— Я хочу позаботиться о Филлори, — возразил Квентин, но потом драконья магия развеялась, и он снова смог выбирать слова. — Что это было?  
— Ты слишком нудный, — пожаловалась дракониха. — А я утомилась от болтовни. Филлори так Филлори! Первая дверь всегда открыта. Конец пророчества. Доволен?  
— Разве ты не должна отправить меня в Филлори?  
Не то чтобы Квентин планировал отправиться в Филлори прямо сейчас, тем более, бросив Эллиота, Джулию и Марго беспокоиться о его дальнейшей судьбе, но пророчества нравились ему еще меньше. Что это за развод? Венецианский дракон, что, тоже был китайской подделкой? Или они измельчали?  
— Нет. Теперь о плате. Я заберу твое воспоминание о Мосте Вздохов.  
— Каком таком мосте? — переспросил Квентин.  
— Ты, что, даже экскурсовода недослушал? — вздохнула дракониха. — Том самом мосте, где на закате нужно поцеловаться с возлюбленным, чтобы жить долго и счастливо, душа в душу… Или как вы там сейчас говорите?  
— Чего?  
Элиот сказал, что это на счастье, и ему Квентин верил больше, чем облезлой подводной твари. Разумеется, он верил Элиоту! Элиот бы не стал врать!  
— Передумала. Твое невежество столь велико, что я заберу всю прогулку по каналу. И деньги. Ммм, этого хватит, чтобы не подниматься на поверхность несколько…  
Потом Квентин очнулся на берегу, блюя водорослями и соленой водой, пока парамедики оказывали ему первую помощь. Элиот потом рассказывал, что его нашли патрульные на лодке — полуживое тело вынесло на поверхность, а в руках тот крепко сжимал подаренные часы. По приметной гравировке с именем «Квентину Колдвотеру» его и опознали.  
Поскольку они и раньше были сломаны, ничего им не сделалось. Гораздо большим чудом было то, что сам Квентин не умер от переохлаждения.  
Зато кредитки, мобильный и кошелек благополучно утонули. 

***

Элиот и Марго слали фотографии с рождественских ярмарок. Те начинались в ноябре и длились два месяца — до самого Рождества. В Брейкбиллсе еще не начали желтеть листья, а Квентин успел не только все вокруг возненавидеть, но и впасть в самую настоящую осеннюю депрессию.  
Джулия обычно приходила к нему после обеда — приносила свои конспекты, рассказывала и иногда показывала, что проходили на занятиях или что узнала самостоятельно. В последнее время она казалась ему не такой мрачной. То ли новый факультатив по мифологии действительно оказался увлекательным, то ли он по привычке судил людей по себе.  
Как бы не грустила и не загонялась из-за своих несчастий и неудач Джулия — способное впечатлить Фогга новое заклинание, да хоть какое-то новое заклинание никак не шло ей на ум, — Квентин сделал все для того, чтобы чувствовать и выглядеть гораздо несчастнее.  
Это было ужасно.  
Семестр уже начался, но он не мог заниматься, потому что большую часть дня посвящал тому, что лежа в медпункте в приступах кашля пытался выблевать легкие. Иногда ему почти удавалось.  
Тогда целительницы с загадочным «мда» собирались на консилиум и прогоняли его через очередные жуткие процедуры. Квентин не знал, что хуже — новые экспериментальные заклинания или те, которым лечили людей лет пятьсот назад, но потом почему-то перестали.  
Подаренные часы лежали у него на тумбочке — единственное, что он запомнил толком из той проклятой прогулки, кроме падения в канал и дракона, — и показывали всегда одно и то же время. Это успокаивало. Хотя бы часы Квентин в любой момент способен был починить. Если бы захотел.  
Еще они напоминали об Элиоте. Который предлагал остаться, но сам Квентин настаивал, что и так должен ему за испорченную прогулку. Незачем прерывать давно запланированное приключение. Хотелось, чтобы хотя бы кто-то был счастлив и радовался жизни, раз у Квентина больше не получалось.  
Если дракон и исполнял желания, то как-то наоборот. 

— Левосторонний драконий бронхит!  
Диагноз ему поставили в среду. Квентин не помнил, какой это был месяц — по времени Брейкбиллса или в принципе, но запомнил, что среда. По средам Джулия ходила на свой таинственный мифологический факультатив.  
— Левосторонний? — с сомнением спросил Квентин. — Надо же. А так бывает?  
Звучало слишком нормально для того ужаса, что с ним происходил. Ладно, он кашлял, но мокрота иногда превращалась в рыбок. Или водоросли. Или стеклянные камешки для аквариумов. С надписью «Сделано в Китае».  
— Левосторонний инфекционный драконий бронхит. Радуйтесь, что у ваших друзей, похоже, оказался иммунитет, а то бы и их заразило. Хотите посмотреть снимок? На нем как раз отчетливо видны паразиты, которых вы подцепили у дракона.  
— Нет! — резко возразил Квентин. — Я просто хочу, чтобы этого во мне больше не было! Паразитов, чего угодно. Вылечите меня!  
Вместе с диагнозом ему выдали и новую схему лечения, которой он не противился. Целительницы бывали чудовищно упорны и умели настоять на своем.  
— Лечение нельзя ускорить, Квентин. Вы поправитесь рано или поздно. На следующей неделе вам разрешат есть нарезанные фрукты.  
Из-за того, что он с трудом глотал, его кормили при помощи магии (пережеванные куски пищи материализовывались прямо в желудке), и это было противнее, чем питаться через вставленную в пищевод трубку. Квентин вообще стал знатоком подобных мерзких вещей. Лечение с помощью магии не было легче, чем обычные процедуры, чаще — просто более затейливой пыткой.  
— Я хочу вернуться к учебе!  
— Декан Фогг в курсе вашей ситуации и отнесся к ней с пониманием.  
Декану Фоггу было на все плевать, а вот Квентину — нет. Особенно, когда ему стало чуть менее погано, чем раньше. И он хотел увидеть Элиота. Ужасно, невероятно хотел увидеть Элиота.  
Только непонятно зачем.  
Элиот и без него отлично проводил время: недавно прислал фото из модного ночного клуба в Сохо. Марго снимала, как он танцует, и фото вышло немного размазанное, но дышало весельем, как магические фотокарточки в Гарри Поттере.  
Возможно, Квентин зря волновался — Элиот везде был на своем месте. Это он сам не вписывался, хотя очень хотел.  
Целительница продолжила рассказывать о чем-то своем, но Квентин уже потерял интерес. Только вяло пробурчал:  
— И за что мне это?  
К несчастью, его услышали.  
— Вы представить себе не можете, Квентин, переносчиком каких инфекций мог быть тысячелетний дракон! Не говоря уж о том, какого качества вода во всех этих каналах.  
— Вас не учат сочувствию?  
— Мы не сочувствуем, а лечим, — напомнила целительница. Она была немногим его старше, и высоко задирала нос. — И радуйтесь, что это бронхит, а не пневмония! Хотя… мы все надеемся, что кто-то из наших студентов наконец принесет нам чуму. У нас есть специальные маски — еще со средних веков. И те старинные заклинания…  
Квентин закатил глаза. Если он вырвется отсюда, то не вернется больше даже за леденцами от горла.  
А потом говорят, что, видите ли, физики ненормальные! 

***

Квентин невзлюбил профессора Ричарда Корригана задолго до знакомства.  
Во-первых, пару раз Джулия, заболтавшись с ним после факультатива, забыла его навестить. Во-вторых, из-за увлечения Джулии Продвинутой мифологией большинство их разговоров с Квентином свелись к бесконечному «Ричард то», «Ричард се», «кстати, Ричард сказал». В-третьих, Квентин засомневался, увлеклась ли Джулия именно мифологией или симпатичным профессором.  
Когда его наконец выписали и Квентин отправился на проклятый факультатив — Корриган на правах выпускника занимался личными исследованиями в библиотеке Брейкбиллса и на правах гостя вел всего один предмет, — то выяснилось, что, кроме Джулии, на него вообще никто не ходил. Он смутно припомнил, что Джулия жаловалась, что остальные «не справлялись в срок с программой».  
Квентин посмотрел на исписанную странными символами доску и подумал, что это неудивительно. А ведь они с Джулией слыли главными школьными задротами. Корриган не заметил его появление и продолжил вещать со страстью методистского проповедника. Судя по всему, ему плевать было, слушают его или нет.  
Корриган был лет на двадцать их старше, высокий, рыжий и с густой растительностью на лице. Совсем не тот типаж, что обычно нравился Джулии.  
Чтобы не мешать, Квентин сел на одну из задних парт. Первое время он честно пытался понять, о чем речь. Как и любой студент Брейкбиллса к третьему курсу Квентин неплохо разбирался в мифологии — многие божественные чудеса на самом деле являлись заклинаниями, а пророки часто бывали принявшими особо благочестивый облик волшебниками, и все же…  
Корриган говорил о богах с одержимостью фанатика. Невероятно пафосно, занудно и с ворохом лишних терминов. Квентин любил истории о богах и героях — за те вызовы и преодоление, что в них были, но поиски силы ради силы? Одно дело, если бы о чем-то подобном говорил Маяковский — тот, несомненно являлся великим волшебником, а другое — взявшийся непонятно откуда профессор Корриган.  
Квентин не мог сформулировать, в чем была между ними разница, но когда говорил Маяковский, ты ненавидел его всем сердцем и слушал, а когда говорил Корриган… За время лекции Квентин успел составить список своих многочисленных долгов за пропущенные недели, раскидать отработки между часами текущих занятий и набросать черновик лабораторной по продвинутой рунической письменности.  
— О, у нас пополнение, — всего через час заметил его профессор Корриган. — Редко кто решает присоединиться в середине курса, но я всегда уважал подобных смельчаков.  
— Квентин? — обрадовалась ему Джулия. — Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно.  
— После всего, что ты рассказывала мне о Продвинутой мифологии?  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Колдвотер, — доброжелательно поприветствовал его Корриган. — Думаю, Джулия поможет тебе нагнать. Кстати, можешь называть меня Ричардом. Люблю общаться со студентами на равных.  
Джулия называла его Ричардом. Квентин доподлинно знал и это отдельно его бесило.  
— Могу ли я задать вам вопрос, профессор Корриган?  
— Уже появились вопросы? А ты быстро схватываешь, Квентин. Правда, скорее всего, ответ на твой вопрос мы разбирали на одном из прошлых занятий. Дальше у нас… — Корриган заглянул в свои заметки, явно намереваясь продолжить лекцию.  
Квентин его перебил:  
— Вы не станете отвечать?  
— Не вижу смысла терять время, пока ты до конца не вник в предмет.  
А, он был из тех преподавателей, что обращают на тебя внимание, только когда ты уже проявил себя.  
— Вы говорили, что любите общаться со студентами на равных, профессор. Поэтому это будет вопрос выпускнику Брейкбиллса от будущего выпускника Брейкбиллса.  
— Кью, — предостерегающе произнесла Джулия.  
— Ничего страшного, Джулия. Раз твой друг пришел к нам ради того, чтобы задать мне вопрос, я отвечу. Пусть это и отнимет время от нашего занятия.  
— Почему Продвинутая мифология? — с вызовом спросил Квентин и, не давая ответить, продолжил: — Или вернее спросить, почему сейчас? Вы закончили Брейкбиллс больше двадцати лет назад. И к слову, учились довольно посредственно. Черт знает чем занимались, нигде не преподавали, нигде не публиковались, не принимали участие в конференциях, и вдруг декан Фогг приглашает вас прочитать лекции? Что вам нужно в Брейкбиллсе? Джулия, ты знала, что он даже не настоящий профессор? Он кандидат наук.  
Квентин ждал, что Джулия присоединится к нему, но она глядела на Квентина так, будто ей неловко было находиться рядом.  
— Вы нашли бы ответы на все свои вопросы на первом занятии, — сухо ответил Ричард. — Нулевом, если быть точнее. Мне хотелось поделиться с выпускниками своим печальным опытом, но Генри уговорил меня прочесть и пару лекций по мифологии.  
— Ричард — наркоман в завязке, потерявший всю семью из-за ужасной трагедии несколько лет назад, — продолжила Джулия, явно знакомая с его историей. — Исследования в области религии и мифологии были его способом смириться с потерей.  
Эта информации Квентину не попадалась. Он зациклился на отсутствии научных трудов и не подумал проверить обычные новости. Теперь Ричард выглядел в глазах Джулии мучеником, а Квентин, поднявший болезненную тему — уродом.  
— Что я ищу в Брейкбиллсе? Дополнительные материалы для своей диссертации, чтобы, как вы верно выразились, стать «настоящим профессором». Со следующего года декан Фогг обещал дать мне полноценную нагрузку. Еще вопросы?  
— Какая у вас специализация?  
Тут уже не содержалось никакого вызова. Ему просто стало интересно. Это был невинный вопрос, непонятно, почему профессор Корриган так на него посмотрел.  
— Как у мисс Уикер — Знание. Не думал, что это важно, но судя по тому, что вы не способны уследить за ходом моей мысли, Квентин, наш спецкурс — не для вас.  
Квентин выждал еще полчаса рассуждений о земном и божественном, после чего сдался и ушел. Джулия даже не взглянула ему вслед. 

— Что в тебя вчера вселилось? — на следующий день подловила его после занятий Джулия. — Думала, ты перерос это в седьмом классе!  
После серии неприятных разговоров директора с родителями Квентин пришел к выводу, что бросать вызов учителям и ловить их на несостыковках — не лучший способ завоевать хорошую репутацию. Просто Ричард Корриган пробудил это забытое желание — доебываться.  
— Мне он не нравится, — честно признался Квентин. — С ним что-то не так.  
Например, в личном деле Корригана-выпускника было указано, что его специализация — Физическая магия, а не Знание, но этот аргумент Квентин приберег на потом. Если Джулия станет его слушать.  
— Со всеми нашими преподавателями что-то не так. Мы учимся магии!  
— Магии, а не власти над божественными силами!  
— Сказал человек, спросивший Фогга на собеседовании, сможет ли он властвовать над миром или создавать новые, — с издевкой напомнила Джулия. — Да, Ричарда иногда заносит в теологию, но он искренне увлечен своим предметом.  
— Он зануда.  
— Не буду это комментировать. Просто не буду.  
— Он теоретик, — наконец сформулировал Квентин. — Если ты хочешь несколько часов в неделю тратить на нездоровые фантазии и недостоверные пророчества — удачи.  
Джулия неожиданно рассмеялась и несколько минут не могла успокоиться.  
— У тебя есть зеркало? — спросила она наконец. Голос у нее был серьезный.  
— Намек понят.  
— Нет. Мне нужно карманное зеркальце, чтобы кое-что тебе показать.  
На удивление, зеркало нашлось. Квентин брал его с собой, чтобы читать зеркальные руны.  
Джулия прошептала несколько слов по-японски, и из зеркала пошел белый дым. Она поднесла его к губам, словно затягиваясь, а когда выдохнула — дым обернулся крупным светлячком, танцующим у нее на ладони. Красиво. Обычно подобные заклинания тянули из мага силу, но Квентин не видел, чтобы Джулия особо напрягалась. Светлячок будто действительно возник из зеркала.  
Это наверняка было хитрой иллюзией. Главный постулат магии — все берется откуда-то, вещи не возникают сами по себе.  
— Как ты это сделала?  
— Я благословила зеркало. Монахи в храмах умеют делать это уже несколько тысяч лет.  
— Фокус.  
— Попробуй повторить, — предложила Джулия.  
Квентин попробовал: ни одно из использованных им решений не было настолько изящным.  
— И у Ричарда не вышло, — смилостивилась Джулия. — Но именно он показал мне, что нет предела возможному. Если бы ты не вел себя так по-хамски, он бы и тебя пригласил на практическую часть курса. Мы собираемся в городе каждый второй четверг месяца.  
— Мы?  
— Пара коллег Ричарда с прошлых мест работы. Интересные люди.  
— А как декан Фогг смотрит на ваши занятия?  
— Ты собираешься доносить Фоггу, что я занимаюсь запретной магией? — закатила глаза Джулия.  
— Ты первая сказала, что это явно нечто запрещенное. И честно говоря, мне было спокойнее, когда вы занимались этим с Мариной.  
— Психопаткой, которая привела в Брейкбиллс Зверя? И после этого тебе не нравится Ричард?  
— Марина знала, когда стоит остановиться. Ричард похож на фанатика. Опасного фанатика.  
— Ричард — один из самых добрых людей, которых я знаю, а ты, Кью, — пока на другом конце шкалы. Чего ты так на него взъелся? Только честно.  
— Ты действительно веришь в то, что он рассказывает?  
— Чем его рассказы хуже твоих фантазий о Филлори?  
— Тем, что Филлори реальное место? — Квентин не выдержал и повысив голос. Джулия молчала. — Извини, не хотел на тебя орать.  
Они были слишком взвинчены, чтобы так просто разойтись. Квентин и Джулия редко ругались, однако если это происходило, то щепки летели во все стороны.  
— Ты говоришь, что из-за Ричарда со мной может случиться что-то плохое… Ты не думал, что твои фантазии о Филлори… не безопасны?  
— Мы не знаем, что случилось с Викторией и остальными.  
— Вот именно, — напомнила Джулия. — И тем не менее, ты всеми силами рвешься повторить их ошибки. Несмотря на то что говорил тебе Пенни.  
Этот удар пришелся немного с неожиданной стороны.  
— Причем тут Пенни? — ошалело спросил Квентин.  
— К слову пришлось.

Они с Джулией не разговаривали пять недель. Точнее, на занятиях избегали друг друга. Это оказалось столь же легко, как раньше — все время держаться вместе. Студентки, сплетничавшие о том, что Квентин встречается с Джулией (или Элиотом), теперь чесали языки о том, что оба Квентина бросили.  
Это было обидно. Незаслуженно. И неожиданно одиноко. Особенно с учетом того, что Элиот писал ему примерно раз в неделю — чаще всего европейской ночью и глубоко нетрезвым, а Квентин не мог себя заставить написать ему первым. Вот с Марго было проще, но та отвечала не чаще, чем Элиот.  
Других друзей у него не было, освободившееся время Квентин потратил на то, что сдал все долги и наверстал пропущенную программу. Процесс затянул, и пару предметов он захватил экстерном. Декан Фогг предложил ему начать подбирать тему кандидатской диссертации, раз с дипломом он неожиданно резво разделался, а еще лучше — взять побольше выходных и навестить семью.  
В отличие от друзей, преподаватели с ним здоровались — все, кроме Ричарда Корригана, но поскольку тот вел всего один предмет, на который Квентин не ходил, избежать встречи было легче легкого.  
Он вряд ли заглянул бы к Джулии, если бы не одолженная ей книга. Стоял третий час ночи, Квентину не спалось, и он подумал, что Джулия не обидится, если он тихонечко заглянет к ней в комнату, заберет свое, оставит записку и свалит. Он даже помнил, где стояла искомая книга — с самого краю полки, у двери. Проблем с дверью у него точно бы не возникло. Разве что Джулия трахается там с Ричардом…  
Эту мысль Квентин быстро отмел. Если она с кем-то трахается, ему хватит такта не заходить.  
Джулия не спала. Квентин слышал через дверь, как она ходила по комнате. У нее была такая привычка — обычно накануне экзаменов. Еще немного и он решился бы постучать, раз она все равно не спит, и напомнить про книгу. Или скинуть сначала текстовое сообщение. Кажется, так делают нормальные люди? Или они не требуют от друзей вернуть книгу в три ночи?  
Квентин уже было набрал сообщение, но в комнате что-то громыхнуло. Разбилось. И не думая, он открыл дверь и зашел внутрь.  
Стояла адская темень, он наколдовал заклинание-огонек. Джулия ходила во сне? В темноте? Или к ней залезли настоящие воры?  
— Джулс? — вполголоса позвал Квентин. — Ты тут?  
— Кью! — судя по голосу, Джулия действительно была рада ему в три часа ночи. После того, как они разругались и не разговаривали несколько недель. Творилось нечто странное. Внизу что-то захрустело. — Осторожно, там осколки!  
Квентин посветил под ноги: свет заиграл в осколках разбитого зеркала.  
— Я же говорила.  
— Джулия? — тихо спросил Квентин. В полумраке ему отчего-то сделалось не по себе. Он не мог до конца разглядеть лица Джулии, но она выглядела встревоженной, и этот страх невольно передавался и ему самому. — Что случилось?  
— Зеркало разбилось.  
— Ты решила и его благословить?  
Если из-за Ричарда Джулия навлекла на себя какое-то хитроумное проклятие, Квентин планировал-таки донести на него Фоггу. Это уже ни в какие рамки не лезло!  
— Нет, там другое.  
— Тогда из-за чего оно разбилось?  
Запоздало Квентин вспомнил шаги. Что если по комнате ходила не Джулия?  
— Он еще здесь?  
— Кто? — Джулия щелкнула пальцами и включился свет на потолке. Она спала в одной ночнушке. — Здесь нет никого, кроме нас, Кью. Мне что-то примерещилось в темноте, я испугалась и расколотила чертово зеркало.  
Его всегда восхищало умение Джулии прятать свой страх за рациональными рассуждениями. Только он слишком хорошо ее знал. Или недостаточно, раз не мог сказать, чего она так испугалась в темноте.  
— У тебя был включен свет. Ты не сидела в темноте. Что ты увидела в зеркале?  
— Если я скажу, что древние боги явили мне свой истинный лик, ты уйдешь?  
— Нет. Потому что ты сама отмела любую причастность Ричарда.  
Джулия прикусила язык, лишь отметила:  
— Ты слишком умный. Ричард заблуждается на твой счет.  
— И что он про меня говорит?  
— Что ты ревнуешь.  
Раньше Квентин начал бы спорить и оправдываться. В три часа ночи, видя Джулию в одной ночнушке, он готов был признать, что да, ревновал. Не потому, что они один раз спали и он рассчитывал на продолжение (честно говоря — вряд ли, Джулия была больше его другом), а потому что его все заебало. И эти секреты, и эта нелепая ссора.  
— Пусть что хочет про меня говорит. Что ты увидела в зеркале, Джулс?  
— Ты скажешь, что я совсем поехала со своей Продвинутой мифологией. Но это, честно, началось задолго до того, как мы начали общаться с Ричардом. По-моему, это никак не связано…  
— Тебе не нужно оправдываться. Я вел себя как мудак, но ты — мой друг и я, это… — Квентин запнулся, слова стали дурацкими и неуклюжими. — Переживаю за тебя, Джулс.  
— Элис, — сказала Джулия. — Я видела Элис. Вижу ее с тех пор, как мы вернулись от Маяковского. Чаще вскользь. Краем глаза. Бликом в зеркале.  
— Я тоже видел Элис, когда сдавал экзамен, — вспомнил Квентин. — Но она быстро исчезла. Это был морок. Вроде полярного сияния.  
— По-моему, это как-то связано с ее способностями. Она могла преломлять свет? Или что-то типа того.  
— Ее здесь нет, Джулс. Она умерла. Если хочешь, могу попросить контакты ее семьи и выяснить, похоронили ли они ее по всем канонам.  
Волшебников принято было хоронить гораздо тщательнее, чем обычных людей. Во избежание разных неприятных инцидентов.  
— Я звонила ее отцу. Сказала, что из школы и первокурсницы утверждают, что в ее комнате остался жить дух.  
— А он?  
— Сказал, что они впечатлительные идиотки. И он защищал диссертацию по ритуалам Древнего Египта, поэтому в состоянии похоронить свою дочь так, чтобы это было окончательно.  
— Она похожа на мумию? — не удержался Квентин. — В зеркале?  
— Нет, она похожа на Элис Куинн. Такая же надменная сука. Только волосы длиннее, чем я помню.  
В видении Квентина волосы у Элис действительно были длиннее, но он не успел рассказать Джулии. Видели ли они одну и ту же Элис и не-Элис?  
— Она угрожает тебе?  
— Чаще всего просто смотрит. Видать, ждет, когда ее пророчество сбудется. Честно говоря, на ее месте я бы тоже ждала. Или ей нечем заняться, поэтому она мерещится мне почти в каждой стеклянной или блестящей поверхности.  
— А в Венеции?  
— Если бы я не пила столько, не знаю, как бы вывезли.  
— Ты могла рассказать нам.  
— И испортить все каникулы. Нет уж! Не стала рассказывать бы и тебе, но остался месяц, ты… был моим другом. Имеешь право знать.  
— Месяц?!  
— Там, в Арктике, Элис сказала мне, что Пенни ошибся. Зверь все равно убьет меня. Потом она говорила про какую-то книгу, но стало плохо слышно.  
— Элис предсказала, что ты умрешь, и ты молчала? — возмутился Квентин.  
— Мы даже не знаем, была ли это настоящая Элис или злой дух. Кроме того, Пенни утверждал прямо противоположные вещи — что вдали от Филлори мы в безопасности.  
— Марина познакомилась со Зверем в Филлори.  
— Я помню. Послушай, Кью, я не сидела сложа руки. Я убью его сама. Ричард многому меня научил.  
— Ты рассказала Ричарду и не рассказала мне?  
Вот это его действительно задело.  
— Нет, Кью. Мне нужны его знания, а не утешения. Я призналась ему, что хочу стать сильнее. И все. Ни слова о мертвых однокурсницах и проклятиях. Взрослым людям, чтобы получить знания, не обязательно изливать душу. Ричард хороший человек, а я помогаю ему проверять материалы для диссертации — совершенно бесплатно.  
— Не боишься, что это не спасет тебя от Зверя?  
— Нет, я боюсь, что меня попытаешься спасти от него ты, — вздохнула Джулия и крепко его обняла. — Давай больше никогда не ругаться, Кью? Как-то глупо.  
Квентин кивнул и подумал, что вполне может воззвать к источнику, где Джулия точно не стала искать помощи.  
Ему нужно было найти Марину и хорошенько с ней поговорить.

***

— Я ищу убежище, — явок и паролей Квентин не знал.  
— Это мясной склад, — сказал мужчина в официальном костюме, мало походивший на мясника или охранника. — Единственное убежище, которое ты тут найдешь — в холодильнике.  
Очевидно, вечное. Пусть парень и не походил на охранника, вид у него был недобрый.  
— Я хочу купить мяса? — предпринял новую попытку Квентин. Вдруг это и был пароль? — Абракадабра?  
— Не торгуем в розницу. Благотворительная психушка — соседний квартал.  
— Послушай, мне нужно поговорить с Мариной, и я сразу же уйду.  
— Мариной? Никогда о такой не слышал.  
— Марина — за пару минут доводит тебя до белого каления. Остра на язык. Работает на Кэди. Постой, ты же и сам явно на нее работаешь!  
— Я охраняю склад.  
— В костюме?  
— Проваливал бы ты по-хорошему, пока я не позвонил тем парням, что нас крышуют.  
— Я пришел поговорить с Мариной или Кэди, и ты меня пропустишь, — медленно, как учили, произнес Квентин, и взял мужчину за запястье. Магия управления мыслями плохо ему давалась, но стоило попытаться.  
— Зря, — с явным сожалением в голосе произнес охранник и заломил ему руку, после чего коленом пнул в живот. И швырнул в него какое-то пакостное мелкое заклинание — Квентин отбил, но в ушах все еще звенело.  
Несмотря на то что он третий год учился в Брейкбиллсе и был достаточно высокого мнения о своих способностях, оказалось, что магии уличного колдуна и грубой физической силы достаточно, чтобы уложить его мордой в асфальт. Пять минут. Ублюдку потребовалась всего пять минут, он даже не запыхался. Был ли у него с собой какой-то волшебный артефакт? Наверняка.  
— Зачем тебе Кэди? — спросил охранник, на этот раз с угрозой.  
— Моей подруге Джулии нужна ее помощь.  
— Джулии? Джулии Уикер?  
— Ты знаешь Джулию? — удивился Квентин и подумал, как мог быть таким лопухом. Разумеется, раз Марина бывала здесь, то и Джулия тоже.  
— Да. Мне жаль, но Кэди правда сегодня здесь нет. Она на похоронах.  
— Кто-то умер?  
— У одной пожилой ведьмы прихватило сердце. Кэди отправилась выразить соболезнования, — сказал охранник, отпуская его. — Будешь хорошо себя вести, приятель Джулии?  
— Квентин.  
— Пит. Без Кэди я не могу впустить тебя внутрь, сам понимаешь.  
Прозвучало почти дружелюбно.  
— Но меня может впустить Марина.  
Кэди отправилась на похороны, а про Марину Пит не сказал ни слова.  
— Когда найдешь ее — удачи. Мы не видели ее полгода. Передай ей, как встретишь, что она осталась должна мне сто баксов. Зачем вообще ты ее ищешь?  
Квентину показалось, или за дверью раздались шаги? Он долго подбирал слова прежде, чем сказать, специально повысив голос:  
— Джулия в опасности. Из всех моих друзей Марина единственная, кто сможет помочь.  
— Пусть зайдет, — сказал голос из-за двери, и принадлежал он Марине. — И это ты должен мне двести, Пит. 

— Все это немного странно звучит, — произнесла Марина, густо намазывая джемом второй бутерброд. Она пододвинула к Квентину банку — предлагая присоединяться. — Зачем Зверю Джулия?  
Немного странно — это мягко сказано. Если бы Квентина полгода назад попросили описать будущую встречу с Мариной, то ни в одном сценарии она не предлагала ему бутерброды с джемом.  
— А Элис и Пенни? Чудовища убивают, просто потому что могут.  
— Ты плохо знаешь чудовищ. Пенни был путешественником, Элис — его девушкой с крайне пытливым умом. Вопрос времени, когда бы их случайно занесло в Филлори. Если они не побывали в Филлори раньше.  
— Пенни бы похвастался. Хотя бы чтобы посмеяться, раз уж он там побывал, а я нет.  
— Ты говорил, что он и книжек Пловера не читал. Как бы он понял, что Филлори — это Филлори? — справедливо заметила Марина.  
— Невозможно не узнать Филлори. И потом, Элис читала, — припомнил Квентин давний разговор. — Почему ты думаешь, что Элис привлекла бы внимание, а Джулия — нет? Чем Джулия хуже?  
— Я совсем не знала Элис, но Джулия казалась мне довольно осмотрительной особой.  
— Ты научила ее темной запретной магии и называешь это осмотрительностью? — прозвучало с укором. Марина вздохнула и, заметив, что Квентин не будет доедать, пододвинула к себе банку с джемом и щедро зачерпнула его ложкой.  
— Раз заклинания не проходят в школе, еще не значит, что они обязательно темные и запретные. Ничему такому Джулию я не учила. Кэди бы мне голову оторвала.  
— Выходит, ты знаешь Темные Запретные заклинания? — подловил ее Квентин.  
— Их не хватит, чтобы убить Зверя, если ты об этом, — разочаровала его Марина. — Такое и Кэди не под силу.  
— Но мы ведь не позволим Зверю убить Джулию?  
— Нет. Нужно понять, что Зверь от нее хочет, и попробовать договориться.  
— Я не собираюсь договариваться с убийцей моих друзей! — вспылил Квентин.  
— Вы вроде не были большими друзьями с Пенни и Элис.  
— То есть на то, что он убил Викторию и остальных, тебе плевать?  
— Это не доказано, — пожала плечами Марина. — С таким же успехом Виктория, Поппи и Джош могут сейчас быть Королем и Королевами Филлори. Никто не знает, что с ними случилось.  
Квентин не знал, как Марина умудряется одновременно быть настолько циничной и настолько наивной. Или она над ним издевалась?  
Молчание его, видимо, прозвучало однозначно, потому что Марина продолжила:  
— Я не оправдываю Зверя. Просто он показался мне рациональным существом. Я бы не удивилась, если бы Зверь решил убить тебя, Квентин, — эти твои эротические фантазии о том, как ты правишь Филлори, — но Джулия… не грезила властью или бесконечной силой.  
И тут Квентин вспомнил, что не только он немного понимал Марину, она тогда успела побывать внутри его головы.  
— Сейчас Джулия ищет, где получить достаточно силы, чтобы убить Зверя первой. Страх меняет людей.  
— Почему ты думаешь тогда, что ей в принципе нужна наша помощь? — с интересом спросила Марина. — Джулия достаточно целеустремленная и умная, чтобы постоять за себя.  
Джулия действительно была достаточно целеустремленной и умной, но Квентина пугало то направление, в котором она двигалась. И Ричард. Марина бы не говорила так, если бы знала его лично. С ним было что-то не так.  
— Потому что я ее друг, — резко сказал Квентин. — Если ты еще в курсе, что это такое!  
Марина в задумчивости облизала кораллово-красные губы. Джем растекся по уголкам рта, сделав нейтральную улыбку хищной и кровавой.  
— Ты соврал Питу про нашу дружбу. Зачем?  
— Я помог бы, если бы Зверь пытался убить тебя.  
И с удивлением Квентин понял, что действительно попытался бы спасти Марину. Да кого угодно — не должны же люди просто так погибать.  
— Но он не убил, — спокойно произнесла Марина. — Если Зверь — тот, о ком я думаю, с чего бы ему желать Джулии зла?  
— Ты знаешь, кто он? — взволнованно спросил Квентин.  
— У него сильный британский акцент, — сказала Марина. — Как у злодеев в старых фильмах. Я не запомнила лица, но мы точно раньше виделись в Филлори.  
— Как такое может быть?  
Ты либо помнишь лицо, либо нет.  
— Фогг не поделился с вами, почему они не смогли опознать Зверя?  
Квентин в тот день не пошел на занятие — по необъяснимой причине впервые им с Джулией захотелось прогулять пару. Остальные говорили, что ничего не помнят — декан остановил время, желая спасти хоть кого-то. Но Зверь сделал свое кровавое дело и ушел.  
— Заклинание стирает его лицо из памяти. Ты мог видеть его раньше и не узнать. Я вот не узнала.  
— На что похоже?  
Квентин пытался соотнести с тем ощущением тревоги, что он испытывал от Ричарда. Оно или нет?  
— Когда-нибудь находил осиное гнездо?  
— Жужжит?  
— Хлопанье сотен крыльев. Противное. — Марина поморщилась. — Потом долго болит голова, как с похмелья.  
От Ричарда он ничего похожего не испытывал, хотя от его религиозности тошнило.  
— Новый приятель Джулии — фанатик. Зверь увлекается религиями?  
Марина в ответ лишь рассмеялась.  
— Нет, Зверь — воинствующий атеист.  
— Ты так хорошо его знаешь? — не выдержал Квентин. — Можно подумать, вы добрые приятели!  
— Он хвастался, что убил Эмбера. Того самого. И предлагал мне способ вернуться в Филлори — после того как Амбер меня изгнал.  
— И за какие заслуги?  
— Я ему понравилась, — немного растерянно призналась Марина. Словно до сих пор не решила, что с этим знанием делать. — Он сказал, что давно за мной наблюдает… Ему импонирует мое умение нарушать правила и брать то, что я считаю нужным.  
— Ты украла что-то из Филлори? — догадался Квентин. — Амбер разгневался и потому изгнал тебя?  
— Похлопаем Квентину, он наконец догадался. К слову, не только Амбер разозлился. Виктория выкинула меня из портала черт знает где. Повезло еще, что не в жерло вулкана.  
— Что ты украла?  
— Уже неважно. Небольшой артефакт для Кэди. Я старалась не брать ничего слишком приметного… Но у барана было свое мнение на сей счет.  
— Тебе выпал шанс увидеть Филлори, и ты использовала его для наживы?  
Марина закатила глаза.  
— Прости, что плюнула в твои детские воспоминания. Но говоря начистоту, кому это барахло нужнее — волшебникам или говорящим баранам?  
— Я бы никогда… — начал Квентин и понял, что отходит от темы. — Зверь искушал тебя?  
— Боже, нет! Я прекрасно справилась сама. И сделала бы так еще раз, если бы могла. Это только в плохих сказках зло подбивает героя на нехорошие поступки, Квентин. Зверь предлагал мне помощь, но вот цена меня немного не устроила.  
— Цена? — переспросил Квентин.  
— А ты думал, он обещал помочь мне вернуться в Филлори по доброте душевной? Разумеется, нельзя нарушить указ местного божка просто так.  
— Он обещал взять тебя с собой?  
— Поделился рецептом. Нужно испить из волшебного колодца и, вуаля, никакой бог тебе больше не указ. Ты сам себе божество.  
— Звучит довольно просто.  
— Есть одно «но». Тебе нужно перестать быть человеком, а для этого — избавиться от души, — Марина подошла к нему вплотную и положила руку на грудь. — Она вот здесь. Любой волшебник может это сделать. «Никаких сомнений, Марина, никаких сожалений».  
— И ты избавилась? — зачем-то спросил Квентин, не подумав. Марина всегда казалась ему такой собранной и отстраненной. Опасной.  
За это Марина больно щелкнула его по носу.  
— Нет! Но ты всегда можешь попробовать. Тогда и в Филлори попадешь, и проблемы Джулии перестанут тебя волновать.  
Она явно издевалась, но на секунду Квентин задумался, каково это, совсем ничего не испытывать, и вздрогнул. Неудивительно, что Зверь превратился в чудовище — вне зависимости от того, кем был раньше. 

— Ты обещаешь, что ни единой душе не проболтаешься? — спросила Марина. — Ни единой.  
— Даже Элиоту? — Квентин не знал, почему подумал именно об Элиоте. Буквально с языка сорвалось.  
— В особенности Элиоту! Никому. Понял? Иначе я приду ночью и сама съем твое сердце.  
— Обещаю, — сказал Квентин. Они уже несколько часов петляли подворотнями, и если Марина собиралась завести его в тупик, чтобы убить, это был неплохой шанс. — Почему ты мне помогаешь?  
— И ты не будешь рассказывать об этом Джулии.  
— Не рассказывать Джулии, что ты ее любишь?  
— Новое правило, — приняла решение Марина. — Ты закроешь рот и будешь молчать, пока я не скажу «пришли».

Половина окон были заколочены, с пожелтевшей надписью «сдается в аренду» и едва различимым номером телефона, другие — взирали на мир темными провалами разбитых стекол. Огромный плющ цеплялся за пожарную лестницу и обвивал дом почти до самой крыши. По асфальту ветер с противным скрежетом катил пустую консервную банку. У двери лежали мешки несвежего мусора — гниение давало особый характерный запах.  
Если бы Квентину поручили подыскать подходящий дом для съемок фильма ужасов, он бы без всяких сомнений выбрал именно этот.  
Марина бесстрашно зашла внутрь и потащила его на третий этаж. Большинство квартир стояли брошенными — некоторые без дверей. Квентин ускорил шаг, не рискуя вглядываться.  
Нужная им дверь в конце коридора была тяжелой и металлической. Марина нажала на звонок и, когда ответа не последовало, громко закричала:  
— Джош! Это я!  
Кем бы ни был Джош, его, скорее всего, не было дома, и судя по обстановке, настаивать явно не стоило. Мало ли кто тут еще живет. Или что.  
Квентину вдруг почудилось, что кто-то следит за ним из темноты пустых квартир. Шорох. Скрип половиц. Дом был старым.  
В старых домах людям часто мерещится то, чего нет. Например, скрежет когтей по паркету.  
— Джош, карты сказали мне, что ты дома, — продолжила разговаривать с закрытой дверью Марина. — Выходи.  
Квентин попытался сосредоточиться на ее голосе, но ощущение чужого взгляда все не проходило.  
Да кто здесь? Квентин попятился и снова нервно оглянулся. Он знал заклинание, которое позволяло выявить скрытое, но пока не хотел им пользоваться.  
Боялся выдать себя.  
— Марина? — тихо позвал он, тревога комом застыла в горле. — Кто здесь?  
Шорох. Совсем близко. Квентин почувствовал едва ли не облегчение, когда к горлу прижалось холодное лезвие ножа. С хулиганами они с Мариной точно справятся. В них не было ничего сверхъестественного. Или было?  
— Джош! — поприветствовала человека, державшего нож у его горла, Марина. И Квентину резко сделалось немного хорошо. Они сговорились, чтобы его убить? Принести в жертву Зверю? — Джош, отпусти Квентина. До полнолуния еще далеко, мясо испортится.  
— Не испортится, если его хорошенько замариновать или повялить с травами.  
— Вы убийцы-каннибалы?  
— Марина отказалась со мной спать, так что нет, — сказал возможный каннибал-убийца. — Я не буду тебя есть, Красная шапочка. Я пошутил.  
— Очень смешно, — заверил его Квентин. Фильмы ужасов учили его, говорить убийце с ножом, что его шутки не смешные — плохая идея.  
— Джош, — представился парень, убрав нож от его горла.  
— Очень приятно, — совершенно искренне ответил Квентин. — Я Квентин.  
— Что на тебя сегодня нашло? Обоняние подвело?  
— Тебя я узнал, его, — Джош показал на Квентина, — нет. Мало ли кто по дороге к тебе прицепился. Ко мне тут недавно заявился охотник на оборотней, да еще наглый такой — еле выпроводил. Сильно ему булочки мои приглянулись.  
— Я бы заметила слежку, — заметила Марина. — И уж точно не привела никого постороннего в ваше логово.  
— Логово? — снова встрепенулся Квентин.  
— Джош — оборотень. У них здесь община неподалеку. Не дергайся ты так, Квентин, никто тебя не съест. Тут довольно мирно… если не ночевать в полнолуние.  
Джош открыл входную дверь, но не ключом, а заклинанием. Бывают оборотни-волшебники? Или до того как стать оборотнем, Джош был волшебником? Квентин не хотел заходить внутрь, но Марина подтолкнула его тычком в спину.  
Он ждал сиквела ужастика, но квартира у Джоша была обычная. Мягкая мебель, ковры, картины, подушки. Даже уютной, пожалуй — с кухни вкусно пахло свежей выпечкой.  
— Сейчас чай поставлю, — предложил Джош. — Кулебяку будете?  
— Спасибо, но я не… — начал Квентин, но Марина его перебила.  
— Мне кусочек, и еще с собой для Кэди и Пита.  
— Кэди же на похоронах? — В ответ на этот невинный вопрос Марина одарила его убийственным взглядом.  
— Марина, у тебя новый приятель? Не видел его раньше. Хотя лицо знакомое. Мы встречались?  
— Я бы запомнил.  
— Если это была вечеринка Бахуса, то вряд ли, — явно со знанием дела произнес Джош. — Подозреваю, с той девкой-оборотнем я где-то там и переспал. Ты не знал, что ликантропия передается через постель, Квентин?  
— Квентин тоже учился в Брейкбиллсе. Точнее, он все еще там учится.  
Все благожелательность Джоша как рукой сняло. Он снова напоминал того парня, что в коридоре приставил к горлу Квентина нож, незаметно подкравшись со спины.  
— Брейкбиллс? Марина, ты спятила? А если он кому-то расскажет, что меня видел?  
Марина неопределенно повела плечом.  
— Квентину не выгодно болтать. Зверь угрожает убить его подругу. Ему нужна наша помощь, чтобы попасть в Филлори.  
— Если Зверь угрожает убить его подругу, то им не стоит соваться в Филлори.  
— Ведь это так помогло Элис и Пенни!  
— Кому?  
— Тем двум студентам, которых со скуки прикончил Зверь, когда следил за мной.  
— Я не буду вмешиваться. Хватит с меня.  
Марина молчала, а затем придвинулась ближе и погладила Джоша по руке.  
— Подруга Квентина — моя бывшая. Джош, я понимаю, тебе непросто, но я очень прошу ему помочь. Всего один раз.  
Они точно раньше не встречались, но что-то в Джоше казалось смутно знакомым. Словно Квентин видел его на улице или на старом фото. Точно, на фото. Вместе с Элиотом и Марго.  
— Ты тот самый Джош, что устроил вечеринку в Венеции. В последнюю поездку нам ужасно тебя не хватало.  
Черт. Кажется, это был неподходящий момент, потому что Джош глядел на него так, будто примерялся к его горлу.  
Или Квентин ничего не понимал в людях.  
— В Венеции до сих пор о ней говорят? Ух, одна из моих лучших вечеринок, — мечтательно произнес Джош. — Хотя она и стоила мне расставания с Викторией. Понимаешь, мы напились, и я переспал с ее лучшей подругой. Поппи.  
— Я слышал о ней от Элиота и Марго.  
— М-м-марго? — Джош почему-то смутился. — И как она?  
— Такая же стерва, как и раньше, — перебила вечер воспоминаний Марина. — Расскажешь Квентину про Филлори? 

— …а все из-за того, что мы решили разделиться, — продолжил Джош. Марина успела в одиночку умять треть кулебяки, чай — остыть, а Виктория, Поппи, Джош и компания только-только добраться до Филлори. Джош был потрясающим рассказчиком, но не умел подавать информацию сжато. — Знаешь, что первым делом делают подростки в фильмах ужасов?  
— Решают разделиться и обыскивать заброшенный дом?  
— Именно! Все беды от этого.  
— Или из-за Поппи с ее ненормальным помешательством на драконах и непомерной гордыней, — вмешалась Марина, явно слышавшая историю не в первый раз. — Если бы не ее придурь, все были бы живы.  
— Поппи не ненормальная, — обиделся Джош, и Квентин припомнил, что они, кажется, встречались. — Она увлеченная!  
— Поппи услышала от кого-то в трактире, что в море живет дракон, и настаивала, чтобы мы в первую очередь отправились на его поиски, — продолжил Джош. — Я предлагал ей сначала разобраться с замком, но мы все знаем Поппи… и драконов. Это было бесполезно. Тогда я предложил отправиться на поиски дракона всем вместе.  
— Потому что она была твоей девушкой, — вздохнула Марина.  
— Тогда уже нет. Мы снова переспали с Викторией. Неважно. Короче, Поппи хотела искать дракона и уговорила несколько человек отправиться с ней. А Джеймс заявил, что мы должны сначала стать королями Филлори.  
— Джеймс?  
— Второстепенный персонаж, который скоро умрет, — пояснила Марина. — Не обращай на него внимание. Джош, а ты продолжай!  
— Я, конечно, скучал по Поппи и переживал, что мы в разлуке… — вернулся к своему рассказу Джош, заходя издалека.  
— Вы же уже разбежались тогда? — влезла Марина.  
— Да? Мы напились в трактире, так что эту часть я плохо помню. Но имел я право скучать?  
— Конечно, имел, — заверил его Квентин. — Так что там с коронами и замком? Волшебное животное благословляет на особый квест?  
Эту часть Квентин слушал с неподдельным интересом. Отчасти потому, что правда грезил тем, чтобы править Филлори.  
— Да нет. Ничего такого. Мы попросили и нам выдали короны — тем, кто был наиболее трезв. На следующий день выяснилось, что их всего четыре, и одна из них досталась Джеймсу. Из всех людей на свете именно Джеймсу!  
— Второстепенный персонаж, который скоро умрет, — повторила Марина. — Джош так его невзлюбил, потому что тот тоже встречался с Викторией.  
— Переспал с Викторией, когда мы еще встречались! — вспылил Джош. — Его коронация была настолько абсурдна, что я несколько часов подумывал, а не подсыпать ли мышьяк ему в еду, пока готовил.  
— Вы попали в Филлори и… сами готовили себе сами еду? — за Чатвинов это всегда делали говорящие животные. В этом заключалось для Квентина часть очарования Филлори — беззаботной страны, где все происходит само по себе. Детского рая, где тебе не обязательно заниматься скучными взрослыми делами.  
— Джош любит готовить, — отрезав себе еще кусочек кулебяки, заверила Квентина Марина. — И ты не пробовал местную кухню. Тоже бы тогда сам себе готовил.  
— В общем, пока я только планировал отравить Джеймса, Беверли нашла тронный зал. И начался какой-то дурдом. Виктория говорила, что она села на трон, но я бы — на всякий случай — советовал выжечь там все огнем, ничего не трогая.  
— Что произошло?  
— Похоже на какую-то магию. Или проклятие? — неуверенно предположил Джош. — Все помешались на том, чтобы убить друг друга.  
— Но ты уже планировал отравить Джеймса?  
— Джеймс был мудаком. И это была милая дружеская шутка. В отличие от Беверли, я не насаживал его на штурмовое копье! Господи, столько крови было. Просто ужас! — всплеснул руками Джош и потом словно опомнился. — Тогда я ужасно боялся крови и всего такого.  
— Проклятие коснулось вас всех?  
Возможно, стать королями и королевами в Филлори — не самая удачная идея.  
— Нет, в основном тех, кто прикасался к коронам или сидел на троне. Мы все по очереди на нем фотографировались. Селфи для соцсетей. Думаете, дело в тронах?  
— Все — или все, кроме тебя и Виктории?  
— Все, кроме меня и Виктории, — припомнил Джош. — Виктория хотела без толпы, а я не веду инстаграм. Короче, все помешались! И Виктория сказала, что быстро перенесет меня в безопасное место, а потом вернется за остальными и разнесет их по разным частям Филлори, как малых детей.  
— Ты говорил, что разделяться — плохая идея.  
— Нет, про разделиться было вначале, — возразил Джош. — Мораль этой истории в том, что Виктория обещала вернуться через пять минут.  
— И? — с тревогой спросил Квентин.  
— Я никогда ее не видел. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы немного выпить? Остальное не могу рассказывать на трезвую голову. 

— …кто знал, что когда говорящие кролики предложили обменять травку на пуговицы, они буквально спасли мне жизнь, — Квентин не знал, сколько они уже выпили, но Джош обладал благословенным даром связной речи под любым градусом. Возможно, из-за того, что был оборотнем — но это неточно.  
Они уже настолько напились, что Квентин, хихикая, засунул пальцы Джошу в рот, чтобы пощупать волчьи зубы. Марина почему-то на него за это ворчала.  
— Хуже всего были фонтаны, где ты чувствуешь, как что-то глядит на тебя с другой стороны воды, а посмотреть в ответ не можешь.  
— Почему тогда не Фонтанленд? — спросил Квентин. — Или Фонталяндия? Или Финляндия?  
— Не, Финляндия уже точно есть. Остальное — тупо звучит. Понимаешь, Квентин, это место… Оно совершенно ни на что не похоже. Такое невозможно нарочно придумать. Ты просто чувствуешь себя в долбаном Нигде. Поэтому-то и Нигделандия. Необитаемая, никому не нужная земля. Не знаю, как Виктория на нее наткнулась и почему решила оставить меня именно там.  
— Я все еще считаю, что у этого места есть свое предназначение, — возразила Марина. — Просто мы его не знаем. И оно обитаемо. Тебе же встретились потом аборигены?  
— Просто ты никогда там не жила! Это ебаное Нигде! Как в Лангольерах!  
— Аборигены? — спросил Квентин.  
— Отбросы, — сухо отметил Джош. — Хотели поймать меня на мясо. Пока не вдарило полнолуние. Потом уже я на них охотился.  
— И?  
Марина вздохнула и спросила так, будто считала, что из-за выпивки интеллект Квентина ушел в минус сто:  
— Квентин, а как ты думаешь, что произошло? Джош их всех убил. Конец истории.  
— И съел?  
— Фу. Сырое человеческое мясо — отстой. Я их пожарил.  
Квентин выпил как раз достаточно, чтобы блевануть, но сумел сдержать порыв.  
— Шутка, — к его облегчению добавил Джош. — Я подумал, вдруг они заразные. На чем я остановился?  
— Ты недорассказал Квентину про пуговицы, — напомнила Марина.  
— О, пуговицы. Сейчас.  
Джош удалился вглубь спальни и что-то долго там искал, пока не вернулся с небольшим холщовым мешочком.  
— Я и не думал, что пуговицы волшебные — пока не упал в фонтан с ними в кармане. Сильно напился тогда, пытаясь забыть всякие оборотневые приколы. У аборигенов был запас выпивки, мой-то давно иссяк.  
— Кролики подарили тебе пуговицы, позволяющие путешествовать в Филлори?  
— Просто путешествовать. Первый же попавшийся мне мир сгорал в огне Апокалипсиса — никогда еще не бежал так быстро.  
— Но ты был в Филлори еще раз? — спросил Квентин, не в силах поверить.  
Волшебные пуговицы фигурировали в одном черновике неопубликованного романа, но сам Пловер потом решил отказаться от этого сюжетного хода.  
— Джош пытался найти Викторию.  
— И выяснил, что же случилось с Джеймсом и остальными, — допивая виски с горла, грустно произнес Джош. — Лучше бы и не знал.  
— Зверь надел их головы на пики и сообщил, что так будет с каждым, кто без уважения отнесется к королевским регалиям, — дополнила Марина.  
— Подождите… Но ты сказал, что Джеймса убила та девочка, Беверли.  
— Но голову ему оторвал кто-то другой. Виктории среди них не было. Про Поппи и ее спутников никто не слышал.  
— Джош вернулся и запил со своим дружком Бахусом, — сказала Марина. — Еле его нашла.  
— Почему ты не остался в Филлори?  
— Ты бы остался в волшебной стране, где погибли твои друзья?  
Квентин долго думал и честно признался:  
— Да. Я бы остался.  
— Тогда держи, — Джош без всяких колебаний отдал ему мешочек. — Передавай привет Марго и приходи, когда потеряешь всех, кого любишь. Выпьем! Только лучше не в полнолуние.

***

— Тебе не кажется, что у Джоша проблемы? — на следующее утро спросил у Марины Квентин. Голова нещадно трещала. Заклинание, снимающее похмелье, великолепно выходило у Джулии, зато Квентину не давалось.  
— Джош — самый добрый и беспроблемный человек, кого я знаю. Лучше не лезь к нему.  
— Я к тому, что это все немного его… травмировало? — последнее слово болью отдалось в висок, и Квентин зажмурился.  
— В целом неудивительно. А ты совсем не умеешь пить.  
Марина сжалилась и прошептала заветное заклинание: боль не ушла совсем, но стало чуточку легче.  
— Проблемы у тебя, Квентин, если ты думаешь, что я отправлюсь с тобой в Филлори.  
— Ради Джулии?  
— Даже ради Джулии. Виктория пыталась провести меня, но это не сработало.  
— У вас тогда не было пуговиц, — предложил Квентин. — Вдруг они как… чит-код?  
— Амбер с цветами и оркестром встретит меня в лесу?  
— Я никогда не был в Филлори. Я банально не знаю, куда идти.  
— Ты знаешь о Филлори больше, чем я, когда впервые туда отправилась.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Нет!  
— А если я встречу там Зверя, кто поможет Джулии?  
— Нет.  
— Я стащу из кабинета Фогга то, что ты скажешь. Куплю банку твоего любимого джема. Ты боишься?  
— Нет, и не пытайся взять меня на слабо. Не выйдет. Я сыта Филлори по горло. Можешь не давить на чувство вины по поводу Джулии и Виктории. Я ничего к ним не испытываю.  
Квентину понадобилось время, но он догадался. Марина лишь строила из себя злобную суку, будучи неплохим другом.  
— Если тебе было все равно, зачем ты заставила Джоша отдать мне пуговицы? Он не горел желанием рассказывать о них.  
— Не могу пройти мимо волшебника, желающего самоубиться.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал Квентин, — на случай если мы встретим Амбера в Филлори. 

— Мы точно в Филлори?  
Они больше часа блуждали по лесу, который с тем же успехом мог располагаться где-нибудь в национальном парке Сиэтле. Безусловно, это был внушительный лес, но Квентин, как ни старался, не чувствовал здесь волшебства. Ни грамма.  
Вот Чатвинов, когда они попадали в Филлори, с порога встречали говорящие животные или деревья. Их ждали волшебные приключения. Квентина и Марину не ждало ничего.  
— Не чувствуешь волшебства, разлитого в воздухе? — с сарказмом спросила Марина. — Джош говорил, что тут надо «надышаться», тогда торкнет. Или не торкнет, если сидел на тяжелых антидепрессантах.  
— Не бывает иммунитета к Филлори. Это волшебная страна!  
Он оглянулся по сторонам, ожидая, что чудо вот-вот выпрыгнет на них из-за куста, но если тут и водились волшебные создания, то сегодня они не спешили.  
Квентин столько лет мечтал об одной только возможности, что теперь чувствовал себя растерянным и немного разочарованным.  
— Про надышаться я не шутила. Мы с Викторией как-то набрали воздуха в банку, и химики нашли там опий. В небольшой концентрации.  
Дело было в Марине — одним своим присутствием она убивала все его детские мечты.  
— Это из-за Зверя? — с надеждой спросил Квентин.  
Это было бы хорошее, понятное объяснение.  
— Ты не умеешь наслаждаться природой, — сказала Марина. — Городской мальчик.  
Квентин ездил с дедом на охоту, но откуда Марине было это знать? И нужно ли?  
Кое в чем она была права. Зла он не чувствовал. Пахло цветами и свежим мхом. Высоко в ветвях пели птицы, из-под ног выпрыгивали кузнечики, деловитая белка стремительно пробежала вверх по стволу.  
Квентину не хватало… чего-то.  
В Филлори обострилось преследовавшее его с детства чувство смутной тоски.  
Джулии бы здесь понравилось, в детстве, когда они играли в Филлори, она давала имена деревьям, а самые полюбившиеся — посвящала в рыцари. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что не дождался и в первый раз отправился сюда без нее. Хотя… Ричард Корриган и его пустая болтовня увлекали ее куда больше.  
Где-то неподалеку журчала вода, Квентин пошел на звук. В школе учили, если хочешь выйти куда-то — иди по течению реки. Что если они с Мариной двигались не в ту сторону? Что она вообще понимает в выживании в волшебном лесу?  
Слегка заболоченную по берегам речку он, судя по виду, легко мог перейти в брод. Квентин собирался опустить в нее руку, чтобы глянуть, насколько тут глубоко. Пить он из нее опасался, тут даже рыба не плескалась.  
Марина подбежала раньше и, громко ругаясь, оттащила его от воды.  
— Пиздец! Совсем жить надоело?  
Квентин собирался возмутиться, что ничего опасного он и не делал. Хотел осмотреться. Если бы Марина знала, куда идти, этого бы и не требовалось!  
Лапа с длинными заостренными когтями вдруг прочертила воздух на месте, где пару мгновений назад была его рука, и явно разочарованная упущенной добычей, снова ушла под воду. Лапа была жуткая, с перепонками между пальцев.  
— Наяда, — пояснила Марина. — Надо было дать ей тебя сожрать. Посмотрел бы на волшебных существ.  
— Наяды не едят людей.  
В одной из книг уже подросток-Руперт встречает в лесу прекрасную наяду и по-детски смущается ее наготе и красоте. Квентин читал этот отрывок раз двести. И пару эротических историй от фанатов по мотивам.  
— Они не только людей едят, — согласилась Марина. — Думал встретить свою Русалочку?  
— Нам нужно было попытаться поговорить с ней.  
— До или после того, как она бы тебя утопила?  
— Мы не найдем оружие, способное убить Зверя, если так и будем слоняться по лесу без цели и ни с кем не заговаривать. Ты ведь не помнишь дороги?  
— Я знаю дорогу, — стояла на своем Марина. — Виктория обычно высаживала нас раньше. Деревья и тропинки тут другие. Мне нужно время сориентироваться. 

***

Заночевали они прямо в лесу, сотворив магией небольшой костер, и встали недовольные и помятые. Отдых на природе явно был переоценен.  
В непривычном месте спал Квентин плохо (то ветки трещали, то Марина во сне била его по плечу) и снилась ему, соответственно, разная чушь. Джейн Чатвин строгим голосом требовала, чтобы он наконец починил ей часы. Потом она сменилась Элиотом, которому отчаянно хотелось целоваться — это был бы хороший сон, если бы Элиот не превратился в профессора Корригана, начавшего рассказывать о традиционном противостоянии героя и чудовища в античной мифологии. Под утро пришла Элис и стала укорять Джулию и Квентина за то, что все-таки умерла, а когда Квентин спросил ее о пророчестве — мог ему присниться вещий сон или нет, — рассыпалась на множество мелких осколков, как разбитое зеркало.  
Вот в детстве провести ночь в лесу казалось приключением. Теперь Квентин мечтал лишь о нормальной кровати, чашке утреннего кофе и о том, чтобы выкинуть ночную муть из головы.  
— Признай, что заблудилась.  
— Большую часть Филлори покрывают леса, — напомнила Марина. — Осталось понять, в какую именно часть нас вынесло.  
— Мы можем наколдовать карту.  
Существовало специальное заклинание, которое было гораздо вернее, чем изучение, с какой стороны на камнях растет мох — мох в Филлори не подчинялся земным законам и рос, как ему заблагорассудится.  
— Удачи!  
Квентин сполна понял сарказм Марины, когда спустя четыре часа попыток ни карточное, ни поисковое заклинание не сработало. Он зверски устал, а результата не было — из-за того, что ему никак не удавалось просчитать верные обстоятельства, магия просто уходила… куда-то!  
— Вы же как-то ориентировались в Филлори раньше?  
— Путешественники лучше прочих чувствуют направления, — сказала Марина. — А у Джоша, еще до того, как он стал оборотнем, был потрясающе чуткий нос. Каждый раз выводил на трактир, даже в глуши.  
— Нужно было уговорить его пойти с нами.  
— Ты бы рискнул остаться наедине с оборотнем в лесу в полнолуние? — осадила его Марина. — Вот и я бы не рискнула.  
— В здешнем лесу кто-нибудь водится, кроме плотоядных наяд?  
— Мы разговаривали с медведем и бухали с березой. В поселениях немного иначе, а в дикой природе говорящие животные предпочитают держаться подальше от людей и без нужды не показываться им на глаза.  
— Пловер писал, что в Филлори все живут в дружбе и гармонии.  
— Пловер придумал сексуальных наяд, — поддела его Марина. — Я бы не доверяла ему в этом вопросе.  
— По крайней мере мы не встретили Амбера, — без особого энтузиазма произнес Квентин. — И не умрем с голоду. 

В Филлори стояло позднее лето или начало осени. Пару раз им попадались грибы — вырастали они тут до впечатляющих размеров и были неплохи на вкус. Особенно если их пожарить на костре. Квентин надеялся, что Марина не врала насчет того, что разбирается в них, и они двое не сожрали что-нибудь страшно ядовитое.  
— Тебе не кажется, что лес заканчивается? — спросила Марина.  
Квентин молча кивнул.  
Природа действительно постепенно менялась: на смену огромным, заросшим мхом деревьям пришли более приземленные кустики. Квентин попробовал красные ягоды, напоминающие клюкву, но вместо легкой кислинки они оказались приторно-сладкими. Зато синие ягоды, названия которых он не вспомнил — невероятной кислятиной. Аж язык свело.  
От земли тянуло влагой, и Квентин не удивился, когда к вечеру пришел туман. Только подумал, что надо было поставить лагерь, пока еще было видно, куда они идут.  
Останавливаться в тумане — который мог оказаться наколдованным — не хотелось. Квентин не спрашивал мнения Марины, но в этом вопросе они явно сходились.  
Цепочка от подаренных Элиотом часов потяжелела, впиваясь в шею. И в абсолютной тишине, прерываемой только шорохом веток и их шагов, ему на секунду показалось, что они пошли.  
Тик-так.  
Судя по тому, как встрепенулась Марина, она тоже услышала.  
Тик-так.  
Элиот подарил ему волшебные часы? Компас?  
Тик-так.  
Квентин опустил взгляд, приподнял их за цепочку и отнес от себя. Стрелка стояла на месте, но что-то — рядом, внутри, где-то — тикало. Совсем рядом.  
— Направо, — сказал Квентин.  
Цепочку часов будто магнитом тянуло в ту сторону. Поскольку других идей у них не было, а лес сменился болотами, оставалось довериться часам. Еще бы это проклятое тиканье не звучало настолько зловеще.  
Впрочем, в глубине души Квентин все еще верил в чудеса и надеялся, что в конце пути их встретит Волшебный Зверь. Или Элиот.  
Ведь именно Элиот подарил ему часы, и пусть Квентин практически ничего не помнил из той прогулки по каналу, приятен был сам факт подарка. Сам он не придумал ничего оригинальнее, чем купить Элиоту одну из множества венецианских стекляшек. Самую красивую, конечно, но все равно вышло банально. Элиот, скорее всего, давно ее выбросил или потерял.  
Задумавшись об Элиоте, Квентин едва не увяз в болоте. Марина поймала его за руку, поэтому он отделался хлюпающими болотной жижей ботинками.  
Разгадка оказалась разочаровывающей. Их не ждали Амбер, мудрые волшебные существа или даже Зверь — Квентин бы обрадовался и ему.  
— Ебаное дерево! — выругалась Марина.  
— Это Часовое дерево, — поправил ее Квентин. Дерево согласно затикало. — Половина десятого вечера. Ты знала, что они всегда показывают точное время?  
Часовое дерево оказалось именно таким, как Пловер его описывал. Конкретно это было настолько старым, что взявшись за руки, они с Мариной не смогли бы обхватить его могучий ствол.  
— Есть какой-нибудь занимательный факт о Филлори, который бы ты не знал, Квентин?  
— Зато теперь я знаю, где мы.  
— И где же? Еще немного и я поверю, что этот божественный баран надо мной издевается! Поди сидит в своей теплой пещере и хохочет!  
— Амбер живет в пещере? — поинтересовался Квентин. В книгах боги Филлори появлялись и исчезали, Пловер ни разу не описывал их жилья.  
— Без понятия, где он живет! Точно не на болотах.  
— Это топи, — вспомнил Квентин. — Обитель Часовщицы. Если книжки не врут, то тут целые рощи подобных деревьев.  
— Если мы его сожжем, она появится? — спросила Марина. Квентин обмер от подобного кощунственного отношения. Часовые деревья были… почти самым филлорианским, что было в Филлори.  
Ему бы в голову не пришло их жечь.  
— Вряд ли. Иногда она посылает их шпионить в обычные леса, но чаще всего они просто растут. Как обычные деревья.  
— Потрясающе. По крайней мере, мы всегда будем знать, сколько времени. 

Квентин оказался прав: часовые деревья росли повсюду. Из-за их постоянного тиканья, перемежаемого кваканьем лягушек, ночью они почти не сомкнули глаз и пребывали в еще более скверном расположении духа, чем накануне.  
В районе шести утра и Квентин, и Марина признали, что поспать толком не удастся и продолжили путь. Повздорили они только по поводу того, стоит ли возвращаться.  
В книгах Часовщица была отрицательным персонажем и не раз обводила юных Чатвинов вокруг пальца, но напрямую не вредила им. Хотя Квентин все меньше доверял тому, что Пловер описывал в своих книгах. Книжная Филлори жила и развивалась по сказочным законам, концентрируясь вокруг приключений главных героев. Настоящая Филлори была красива мрачной, суровой красотой, и несмотря на то, как неудачно развивалось их приключение, Квентин с удивлением почувствовал, что любит ее. Не за то, что она воплощала его детские фантазии, а скорее вопреки.  
Филлори… Как бы сказать получше? Она была рок-группой, которую ты всем сердцем любил в старших классах, а когда вырос и решил узнать, что с ней стало, участники оказались старыми, спившимися наркоманами, почивающими на истлевших лаврах.  
Филлори была разочарованием, но разочарованием приятным. Со зловещими часовыми деревьями, плотоядными наядами, дремучими лесами, затаившимся где-то Зверем. Филлори была не большим разочарованием, чем вся его предыдущая жизнь до этого.  
Ей было плевать, как Квентин и Марина к ней относятся. Найдут они Часовщицу или так и сгинут в болотах. Это успокаивало, как в депрессии успокаивает накатывающее глухое отчаяние. Ты чувствуешь его, но обычно ничего не в силах с ним сделать.  
Марина его подход не разделяла и твердо была намерена отсюда выбраться. Вне зависимости от того, займет это часы, дни или годы. Его немного восхищало ее упрямство, правда, хижину Часовщицы он нашел первым.  
Это была не хижина, а пасторальный коттеджик с вазами для цветов у крыльца. Среди глухих болот он выглядел скорее бы поразительно чужеродным, если бы не вросшие в дом часы. Или растущие из стены?  
Пока они не подошли ближе, Квентин не был до конца уверен. Часовщица вырастила часовое дерево в форме дома или превратила его в часовое дерево?  
Дверь оказалась не заперта, но на всякий случай он вежливо постучал. Марина просто нетерпеливо дернула ручку на себя.  
— О, Квентин и Джулия? — поприветствовала их Часовщица. — Вы сегодня слишком рано. Или поздно?  
— Я Марина, — сказала Марина. Квентин кивнул, подтверждая ее слова.  
Пловер описывал Часовщицу древней старушкой. Стоявшей перед ним женщине было не больше сорока и она была горяча… пожалуй, ничем не хуже встреченных Рупертом Чатвином наяд.  
Часовщица невозмутимо достала из кармана платья небольшую книжицу, сверилась с ней и сказала:  
— Тут написано, Квентин и Джулия. Ты уверена, дитя?  
— Я совершенно точно не Джулия! — заверила ее Марина. — Джулия — это моя девушка, которую мы пытаемся спасти.  
— Прости мою ошибку. Со всеми этими временными линиями легко запутаться. Хм, в скобках написано, что это могут быть Элиот и Марго. Они с вами?  
— Никаких Элиота и Марго, — отрезала Марина. — Вам придется работать с тем, что есть.  
— Я тебя вспомнила. Ты та девочка, которую Амбер изгнал из Филлори! Или еще изгонит? Забавная вышла история.  
— Она ужасно раскаивается в содеянном и вполне настрадалась, когда мы продирались через болота, — сменил тему Квентин. — Как насчет помощи? Меня привели сюда часы.  
На упоминании часов ведьма улыбнулась и протянула руку к тем, что висели у него на груди. Она задумчиво покрутила их на ладони, но ничего не сказала о том, что они сломаны. Или о том заколдованы они или нет.  
— Много лет назад гномы подарили мне волшебные часы.  
— И это те самые? — с надеждой спросил Квентин. — Они помогут нам победить Зверя?  
— Зверя? — удивилась Часовщица. — Лет тридцать его не видела. Считала, что он уже ушел на покой.  
— Он убил наших друзей, — сказал Квентин. — И собирается убить Джулию.  
— Возможно, — согласилась Часовщица. — Но здесь этого еще не случилось. Хотя стоит записать. Никогда не знаешь, что тебе пригодится.  
— Не случилось?  
— Время не всегда движется линейно. Как и приключения. Когда у меня были гномьи часы, я могла попасть в любой момент. Казалось, я могу изменить все, что угодно. Бесконечное море возможностей.  
— Как в Докторе кто?  
— Мы в прошлом Филлори? — напрямую спросила Марина. — Поэтому лес и выглядит иначе?  
— Приятно, что мои усилия не пропали даром и кто-то все-таки в нем заблудился. Правда, я рассчитывала одурачить Зверя.  
— Так что стряслось с волшебными часами? — напомнила Марина.  
— Они разбились. Разумеется, это были другие часы, но часы… В них есть своя магия. Каждые часы — отражение друг друга. Достаточно захотеть.  
— Звучит загадочно, но как это поможет нам убить Зверя? Нельзя ли дать более конкретный совет?  
— Вам нужно орудие? — Ведьму на первый взгляд потрясла идея. И это та самая злодейка, что описывал в своих книгах Пловер? — Я не умею делать оружие — только часы. И деревья. С ними гораздо проще договориться, а металл довольно своенравен. Почему бы вам не пойти к кузнецу?  
— Не могли бы вы тогда расколдовать лес? — попросил Квентин. — Чтобы мы могли вернуться обратно.  
Часовщица заговорчески подмигнула ему и прежде, чем она щелкнула пальцами, и Квентин с Мариной переместились в другое место, попросила:  
— В следующий раз зови меня Джейн. 

***

К Часовщице они пришли поздним вечером, но когда оказались в деревне, стояло раннее утро, и все спешили по своим делам. Эта версия Филлори больше напоминала ту, о которой Пловер писал в своих книгах. Люди мирно существовали с животными, высокий хмурый крестьянин о чем-то оживленно спорил с кроликом. Кажется, они торговались.  
Квентин засмотрелся на молодых девушек с большими корзинами, за что получил от Марины подзатыльник. Мол, нашел время.  
Кстати, о времени…  
— Не могла ли она переместить нас во времени?  
— Ее часы сломаны. Она сама нам сказала.  
— Если она та самая Джейн Чатвин, не стоит сбрасывать ее со счетов.  
Марина не выглядела потрясенной тем, что Часовщица оказалась Джейн Чатвин, пропавшей в начале двадцатого века. Фанаты (и следователи) строили самые дикие теории, но никто не предполагал, что Часовщица — это Джейн.  
Хотя теперь Квентину казалось, что именно Джейн ведьма жаловала из всех Чатвинов больше прочих.  
— Это всегда Чатвины, — пожала плечами Марина. — Мы же в Филлори. Тут куда ни плюнь, наткнешься на что-то, названное их именем. У меня есть куда более прозаичное объяснение.  
— Мы утонули в болоте, и это наша посмертная галлюцинация?  
— В Филлори есть часовые пояса. Или солнце всходит и заходит, когда ему заблагорассудится. Ты сам настаивал на том, что это волшебная страна.  
Что ж, версия Марины была куда более реалистична. В детстве как-то не задумываешься над географией или физикой сказочного мира.  
— Теперь нам нужно найти волшебное существо, чтобы оно вывело нас к кузнецу?  
Марина тяжело вздохнула.  
— Нет, мы спросим добрых селян и мудрых зверей, к какому кузнецу они ходят! И попросим посоветовать нам самого лучшего во всем королевстве.  
— Без помощи магии?  
— Только не говори, что выбираешь где заказать пиццу в интернете, не читая отзывы. Пошли. Раньше начнем, быстрее найдем. 

У них ушло полдня, чтобы найти кузнеца. Марина была права, даже в небольшом поселении работало несколько — здесь металлические предметы чинили огнем и наковальней, а не при помощи магии, как привык делать Квентин.  
Больше всего им помогла говорящая лошадь, которая, как ему показалось, запала на Марину. Но это предположение он решил не озвучивать вслух.  
Тем более, кузнец жил в лесу, и путь до него из деревни занимал несколько часов.  
— И охота кому-то тащиться в такую даль? — вздохнул Квентин. — Ради какого-то кузнеца.  
— Здесь это уважаемая профессия, — напомнила Марина. — Это как с ведьмами. Если люди готовы пройти трудный путь, чтобы обратиться к нему, он должен того стоить.  
— Мы могли попросить ту лошадь нас подвезти. Ты явно ей приглянулась.  
— Это было бы невежливо, — возразила Марина. — Побереги свои зоофильские фантазии, пока не встретишь кентавров.  
— Здесь есть кентавры?  
В книгах они никогда не упоминались. Должно быть, вся фантазия у Пловера ушла на наяд.  
— И фавны.  
Кусты зашевелились. Квентин замер, осторожно спросив:  
— Прямо сейчас они здесь?  
— Замри, — серьезным голосом сказала Марина. Последний раз она была такой серьезной, когда Квентина чуть не сожрала наяда.  
Марина присела на корточки. Квентин отзеркалил ее движение, стараясь не шуметь.  
Ветки снова захрустели. На этот раз ближе. К ним явно двигалось что-то большое. Медведь?  
Часть зверей в Филлори была разумна, но оставшаяся часть предпочитала полагаться на инстинкты. Квентин вдруг вспомнил про Маяковского, а потом про Джоша. Что если кузнец, к которому они идут — оборотень?  
Вряд ли говорящая лошадь сочла это достойным упоминания, зато Квентин очень хотел бы знать заранее!  
— Не мешай.  
Марина хитрым образом сложила пальцы у рта и засвистела. Тут явно была замешана магия, человеческие губы не способны издать такой звук. Словно свирель. Выше. Тоньше.  
Квентин собрался спросить у Марины, прогнала ли она лесного зверя или нет, как из леса вышел единорог (чертов единорог!) и ткнулся ей в протянутую с морковкой руку. Квентин не видел, как она ее покупала. Должно быть, пока они шли по деревне.  
— Где ты этому научилась? Постой, разве единороги не должны… являться невинным, чистым душой девам?  
Если Марина несколько раз была в Филлори, то почему бы ей и не научиться приманивать единорогов? Просто в воображении Квентина в Филлори Марина занималась более циничными и практичными вещами. Вроде воровства и продажи артефактов и задушевных бесед со Зверем.  
— Когда я была маленькой, то обожала единорогов. Поэтому прочитала о них все, что смогла найти.  
Квентин задумался. Марина и единороги? Как ни старался, он не мог это себе представить.  
— Виктория тоже мне не поверила, — сказала Марина. — К слову, это единственное, что мне нравится в Филлори.  
— Единороги?  
— Обещай, что никому не расскажешь?  
— Что в душе ты повелительница единорогов? Клянусь, я могила.  
Марина несколько раз потрепала единорога по холке, скормила ему всю имевшуюся у них морковку и с сожалением с ним рассталась.  
— Теперь пойдем искать кузнеца. 

— Вам нужно оружие, чтобы сражаться с монстрами?  
Кузнец оказался крепким малым под два метра ростом, рядом с ним не только Марина, но и Квентин чувствовал себя невысоким.  
— Нам нужно оружие, способное сразить Зверя, — поправила Марина. — Того самого, что держит в страхе все королевство.  
— Мой отец воевал с ниспосланным им тварями, — сказал кузнец. — Или отец моего отца? Вам нужно хорошее оружие.  
— За этим мы и пришли!  
— Подобное оружие стоит дорого. На то, чтобы изготовить его, может уйти целая жизнь.  
— Нельзя ли ускорить процесс с помощью магии? — предложил Квентин. — Мы волшебники.  
Вопрос цены они пока успешно игнорировали. Странно, что ни ему, ни Марине не пришло в голову, что кузнец может потребовать платы. Наверное, потому что в книгах Пловера все ремесленники были счастливы самим фактом, что помогли Чатвинам.  
— Это объясняет, почему вы так нетерпеливы. Мне будет нужен залог. Гарантия, что вы заплатите. В былые времена я бы поверил наслово, но сейчас у меня дочь. Фен, выйди к господам. Познакомься!  
Маленькая чумазая девчушка выглянула из-за печи.  
— Ей три года, — похвастался кузнец. — Жаль, жена не увидела, какая она красавица. Умерла родами.  
— Я мог бы починить что-нибудь с помощью магии, — предложил Квентин. — Какой-нибудь старинный меч?  
— Я и сам умею чинить мечи.  
Марина сняла с пальца кольцо и протянула его кузнецу. Квентин не знал, что за камень в нем был, но это было единственное украшение, что она носила.  
— Пойдет?  
— Если ей понравится, — кивнул в сторону дочери кузнец.  
Несколько минут они все напряженно смотрели за тем, понравится ли трехлетнему ребенку Маринино кольцо. Оно было слишком большим, чтобы налезть на палец, поэтому девочка в итоге сжала его в ладошке.  
— Сделаю ей цепочку, чтобы носила, пока не вырастет. Учтите, это только предоплата.  
— И что вы хотите за готовое оружие? — спросил Квентин, уже заранее жалея. Марина отдала кольцо, ему, видимо, придется отдать часы.  
Волшебные истории развивались по одним и тем же законам: нужно было пожертвовать чем-то важным, чтобы получить что-то взамен.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты на ней женился, когда станешь Верховным королем Филлори.  
— Ей три года! — возмутился Квентин. — И я не собираюсь пока становиться королем!  
На самом деле он собирался, просто кузнец лез не в свое дело.  
— Думаешь, я не узнаю вашего брата, когда вижу? Убить Зверя… На такое способен только истинный герой.  
В понятие геройства еще нигде не включали браки с трехлетними девочками.  
— А если я стану Верховным королем? — с любопытством спросила Марина.  
— Любой Верховный король подойдет, — отрезал кузнец. — Хочу, чтобы моя девочка ходила в шелках. Так что кому-то из вас придется надеть корону и жениться на ней.  
— Нам нужно посовещаться, — сказала Марина, очаровательно улыбаясь. 

— Ты спятила! — возмущенно зашептал Квентин. — Куда мы денем трехлетнего ребенка? Я не педофил!  
— Мы найдем ей любящую семью, — пообещала Марина. — И убедимся, что никто ее не обижает. Согласись, лучше ей уйти с нами, чем жить с отцом, который готов ее сосватать кому попало.  
— А если он потребует помолвки? И брачной ночи!  
— В самом дремучем средневековье принято было дожидаться, пока девочка достигнет детородного возраста. Скажем, что ты пока заберешь ее пожить в твоем дворце.  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— Это лучший кузнец во всей Филлори. Если ради оружия против Зверя нам нужно воспитать пару детей — это не самая худшая плата.

— Мы согласны, — огласила их решение Марина. — Фен может собираться.  
— Она пока слишком молода, чтобы вступить в брак, — сухо ответил кузнец. — К тому же, ваше оружие нескоро будет готово.  
— Молода для брака, но вы хотите решить ее судьбу в три года?  
— Будучи беременной, моя жена обратилась к гадалке, и та предсказала, что Фен…  
— Что значит «нескоро»? — перебила Марина.  
— Приходите лет через двадцать.  
— Двадцать лет?!  
— Вы, дети Земли, всегда находите способ забрать свой заказ. 

— Двадцать лет? Какой толк нам от оружия через двадцать лет?  
Они сидели у фонтана в Нигделандии и никак не могли заставить себя прыгнуть обратно. Филллори, конечно, была прекрасна и удивительна, но Квентин немного устал от приключений.  
— Двадцать лет в исчислении Филлори, — напомнила Марина. — Быть может, нас сразу выкинет в подходящий момент.  
— Или не сразу, — сказал Квентин. — Может, и к лучшему. Вернемся и позовем с собой Джулию. Было неправильно отправляться в квест без нее.  
— Дай угадаю, она хотела голыми руками убить Зверя?  
— Как-то так.  
— Тогда удачи вам в этом.  
— Ты не отправишься с нами?  
— Не думаю, что Джулия будет рада меня увидеть. А я, пожалуй, завязываю пока с Филлори.  
Марина взяла одну пуговицу и направилась к земному фонтану. Остальные она оставила лежать в мешке.  
Квентин последовал за ней, чувствуя, что сказал или сделал что-то не так. Или не сделал и не сказал.  
— Спасибо за помощь! — крикнул он ей в спину, но Марина уже нырнула в фонтан. 

***

Марго записала ему восемь голосовых сообщений и позвонила двадцать пять раз. Квентин узнал об этом, только когда вернулся в коттедж физиков, потому что потерял в Филлори телефон. Где-то в болоте.  
— Двадцать пять раз, Квентин! — вслух сказала Марго и для наглядности продемонстрировала те самые сообщения в отправленных. Вид у нее был негодующий. — Вы с Джулией сговорились?  
— Мы волновались, — мягко сказал Элиот. — Вы не похожи на тех, кто бросает учебу в середине года.  
— Меня настолько долго не было? — с ужасом спросил Квентин. Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, он и сегодняшней газеты не посмотрел, а в Брейкбиллсе время текло своим чередом.  
Если бы он знал, что Марго с Элиотом приехали их навестить, он бы поторопился.  
— Три дня! — с негодованием произнесла Марго. — Фогг спросил меня, не решили ли мы пойти в аспирантуру, а профессора начали со мной здороваться.  
— Всего три дня, — вслух произнес Квентин. — С чего тогда такой шум?  
Три дня — это было немного. Не двадцать лет.  
— Марго хотела сделать вам сюрприз, — сказал Элиот и улыбнулся, внимательно глядя на Квентина. — Мне приятно, что ты до сих пор носишь мои часы.  
Его подарка Элиот не носил, и Квентин напомнил себе, что это еще не повод расстраиваться. Стекло довольно хрупкое. Стоило подумать об этом, когда дарил.  
— И где сюрприз?  
— Нужно было попросить его закрыть глаза.  
Квентин заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что изменилось. Раз Марго и Элиот жили тут уже три дня, логично предположить, что они распаковали подарок.  
— Шкаф, — прервала его метания Марго. — Мы купили вам шкаф. Правда, пришлось повозиться с доставкой.  
— С часами. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
Шкаф стоял в самом углу, у окна, и до того напоминал Тот Самый, что у Квентина от волнения и восторга замерло сердце. Венчали его витые рога.  
— Совсем как в Филлори! — восхитился Квентин. В детстве он просил такой у Санты, но, разумеется, у его родителей не было столько денег. Да он явно стоил целое состояние. Ручная работа — копия выглядела реальной.  
— Он настоящий, — сказал Элиот и улыбнулся ему еще шире. — Мы проверили. Два раза. Для верности.  
— Продавец был какой-то мутный, — пожаловалась Марго.  
— Настоящий шкаф, стоявший в доме Чатвинов?  
Или Пловера, с учетом того, что они жили с ним после смерти тетки. Неважно. Джулия будет в восторге. Квентин пожалел, что утопил телефон и не может выложить фото в инстаграм. Элиот смотрел на него так, будто ждал чего-то.  
Квентин подошел и крепко, по-дружески его обнял. Его, а потом Марго.  
— Не хочешь проверить? — предложил Элиот. — Хотя, наверное, лучше дождаться Джулии.  
— Это подарок вам обоим, — добавила Марго. — От нас. Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если мы иногда будем им пользоваться?  
— Любуйтесь сколько хотите. Подумать только… — Квентин подошел поближе и с трепетом стер пыль с дверцы. — Надеюсь, вы не выкрали его тайком из музея Пловера?  
— В музее Пловера стоит реплика, — помрачнев, сказал Элиот. — Да и сам музей — то еще место. Давай в другой раз расскажу.  
Квентина потряс сам факт, что ради него Элиот, равнодушный к Филлори, поехал в музей и настолько глубоко погрузился в вопрос, что нашел ему оригинал. Или очень хорошую копию.  
— Может, все же заглянем? — Элиот был как ребенок, умолявший до праздника съесть кусочек торта. — Ненадолго?  
— Элиот! — строгим голосом осадила его Марго. — Имей совесть. Фавны подождут!  
— Фавны? — переспросил Квентин. Он не успел поведать друзьям о своих приключениях и упоминание фавнов посреди разговора его насторожило. — О чем вы?  
— Он не понял. Кью, иногда ты ужасно недогадливый.  
— Это хороший подарок, но…  
— Он настоящий, — повторил Элиот. — Этот шкаф действительно ведет в Филлори.  
— Мы были там уже дважды. Во второй раз Элиот переспал с фавном.  
— Как будто ты бы с ним не переспала! Кью, ты бы его видел.  
— Филлори? — потрясенно переспросил Квентин. — Вы были в Филлори?  
— Да, и огромный говорящий павлин после генетического теста сообщил Элиоту, что он Верховный король. Будущий.  
— Это был не генетический тест, — возразил Элиот. — Он достал свое острое, как нож, перо и до крови порезал мне руку.  
Пару часов назад Квентин обеспечил Элиоту помолвку с неизвестной трехлеткой, дочерью кузнеца. Хотя, возможно, ей уже исполнится двадцать три — вряд ли его бы это утешило. Элиот был не из тех, кто спешит связать себя узами брака. В принципе какого-либо рода узами.  
Как они могли одновременно побывать в Филлори и не встретиться?  
Джейн Чатвин говорила, что время — нелинейно. Они могли попасть в две разных Филлори.  
Черт. Это было слишком сложно. Ему была нужна Джулия — это она посмотрела все сезоны Доктора кто и не запуталась в сюжете.  
— Кью, ты обиделся? Мы честно хотели вас дождаться, но тот тип… Непонятно было, дурит он нас или нет. Лучше было проверить, понимаешь?  
— А где Джулия?  
— Я думала, ты нам расскажешь, — напомнила Марго. — Поэтому и позвонила тебе двадцать пять раз.  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался Квентин. Когда друзья посмотрели на него с непониманием, добавил: — Мы с Мариной нашли другой путь в Филлори.  
Элиот перестал улыбаться.  
— Он так и сказал.  
— Кто?  
— Парень, у которого мы покупали шкаф, — пояснила Марго. — Помешанный на Филлори задрот.  
— Он сказал мне, что ты всегда находишь путь в Филлори сам, а я ему не поверил. Хотелось подарить тебе что-то чудесное, что-то, что бы никто другой не подарил.  
— Элиот ему сразу не понравился, вот он и наговорил ему всякой херни. Так где Джулия, Кью? Она отправилась с вами в Филлори и решила там остаться?

Никто не знал, куда подевалась Джулия. Квентин дошел до того, что позвонил ее старшей сестре — вдруг Джулия решила навестить семью, — но и та ничего не знала. Как и Марина или любой другой из их общих друзей и сокурсников. Честно говоря, он начал немного беспокоиться: не в характере Джулии было исчезнуть, никому ничего не сказав.  
Марго предположила, что она познакомилась с кем-нибудь достаточно горячим в клубе или на вечеринке, но Квентин сильно в этом сомневался. Джулия не стала бы просто так выключать телефон.  
Выручил их Тодд, о существовании которого он вспомнил, только наткнувшись на него в коттедже физиков.  
— А, Джулия? У них с профессором Корриганом выездная практика. Меня тоже звали, но слишком много пришлось бы нагонять.  
— Ты тоже ходил на Продвинутую мифологию? — удивился Квентин, уверенный, что кроме Джулии никто этой темой не интересовался.  
— Целых два месяца, — похвастался Тодд. — Потом Фогг начал наседать, что я ничего не успеваю с диссертацией. Даже тему не сформулировал нормально. Пришлось выбирать — или мифология, или аспирантура.  
— Фогг позвал тебя в аспирантуру? — Марго, видимо, тоже с трудом представляла Тодда в роли профессора.  
Квентину всегда казалось, что это удел избранных, лучших студентов на курсе. По крайней мере, по словам декана.  
— Никто же больше не захотел, — безмятежно сказал Тодд. — Взяли без экзаменов.  
— Профессор Корриган не показался тебе пугающим? Ты поэтому ушел?  
— Вы про все эти идеи воззвать к Древним богам и получить их силу?  
— Типа того.  
— Неа. Декан осыпал меня куда-более древними проклятиями, когда узнал, что я не занимаюсь научной работой.  
— Тодд, мы рады твоим научным успехам, — вмешалась Марго, — но Джулия уже три дня не отвечает на телефон, и мы беспокоимся. Этот профессор просил вас отключать телефоны?  
— Устраивал оргии? — спросил Элиот.  
— Ничего такого. Мы собирались в кружок, произносили молитву или заклинание, иногда вместе медитировали. Обычно больше ничего и не происходило. Я выключал звук на сотовом, потому что не хотел никому мешать.  
Звучало немного разочаровывающе. Что если Джулия попала в аварию где-то по дороге? Упала в канализационный люк? Ее ограбили?  
— Но когда Джулия без заклинаний поднялась в воздух, было круто! — с восторгом продолжил Тодд. — Сказала, что нечто откликнулось с той стороны. Больше ни у кого не вышло.  
— Джулия не рассказывала мне об этом.  
— Ты лежал в больничном крыле, Квентин. И это было довольно… безобидно. Ее не ударила молния, облака не потемнели. Уверен, что с ней все хорошо. Наверное, ребята захотели отметить и загуляли.  
— Ребята?  
У Квентина сложилось впечатление, что, кроме Джулии, никто уже давно туда не ходил.  
— Там не только студенты Брейкбиллса. То есть большая часть — не студенты. Уличные ведьмы, колдуны, почти все самоучки. Какие-то приятели Ричарда. Тоже увлекаются мифологией.  
— И где они собираются? — спросил Квентин. — Каждый раз новое место? Коды? Пароли?  
— На Хиллтоп-роад. Там есть один дом, ты сразу поймешь, как увидишь его. Передавайте привет Джулии с профессором! 

— Скорее всего, с Джулией все в порядке, — осторожно сказал Элиот.  
Квентин знал, что он врет, но это была необходимая ложь. Она успокаивала. Само присутствие Элиота успокаивало.  
Когда они спускались в метро, в полумраке эскалатор показался Квентином входом в подземное царство. Будто с Джулией случилось что-то ужасное, и как только они зайдут в дом на Хиллтоп-роад, оно обретет реальность. Разговор с Мариной сделал только хуже. Они договорились встретиться у выхода нужной станции метро. Так было быстрее, чем на машине.  
Квентин неудачно оступился на эскалаторе и едва не полетел вниз по ступенькам. Элиот поймал его за руку. Жестом настолько естественным, что это заставляло заподозрить применение телекинеза. И ничего не сказал. Джулия бы укорила его за рассеянность. Сможет ли он ей помочь, если сломает шею?  
Мог ли он в принципе ей помочь?  
Элиот держал его руку в своей и рассеянно поглаживал указательным пальцем обратную сторону ладони. Они сидели рядом, плечом к плечу. Входили и заходили люди, за окном сменялись станции — Квентин пересчитал их считать, потому что так было еще тревожней.  
Улыбка Элиота показалась ему печальной, и он вспомнил, что так и не сказал ему, как рад его приезду. Или сказал? Квентин плохо чувствовал подобные вещи и вечно недоговаривал или говорил совершенно не то. Через пелену тревоги все эмоции казались недостаточно настоящими, а сам он — недостаточно хорошим.  
— Расскажи мне о Филлори?  
Элиот повернул голову в его сторону, и Квентин вспомнил, какие красивые у него глаза.  
— Не думаю, что наши приключения были интересней, чем ваши с Мариной.  
— Мы заблудились в лесу, — сказал Квентин. Элиот явно ждал продолжения, поэтому он добавил: — А потом на болотах. И поспорили с кузнецом.  
— Как тебе местное пиво?  
— Как-то не удалось попробовать.  
— О, тогда в следующий раз мы устроим тебе алкотур, — пообещал Элиот. — Мы с Марго встретили в трактире медведя-знатока и он поведал нам, какие сорта стоит пить, а какие больше похожи на козлиную мочу.  
— Их мы не пробовали, — вставила Марго. — Чешское пиво гораздо вкуснее.  
— Расскажи еще что-нибудь? — попросил Элиота Квентин. — О Филлори. Вы видели Зверя?  
Это была опасная тема, и сердце Квентина сжалось от тревоги.  
— Думаешь, Зверь и Корриган связаны? — спросил Элиот.  
— Когда я заговорил о Филлори, Корриган поднял меня на смех, — вспомнил Квентин. — Вряд ли.  
— Мы никакого не видели, — отозвалась Марго. — Никто о нем ничего не слышал уже несколько лет. Ни о нем, ни о Виктории.  
— Возможно, он устал и ушел на покой? — предположил Элиот. — Или как чудовище из «Оно», вернется через двадцать семь лет. Давай лучше расскажу тебе, как Марго обыграла весь трактир в карты. Понимаешь, когда мы попали туда, у нас не было денег, а на второй день мы стали своими и нас перестали угощать бесплатно…  
Элиот умел увлекательно рассказывать о самых обыденных вещах, а уж приключения в волшебной стране выходили у него как полагается — совершенно невероятными.  
Преимущественно состояли они из алкогольных возлияний и прогулок по окрестностям, но Элиот рассказывал о Филлори с восторгом влюбленного. Будто любил ее так же сильно, как Квентин. Или полюбил ее, потому что ее любил Квентин. Или любил Квентина, а Филлори была неотъемлемой частью этой любви, но это уже было из разряда совсем невероятных вещей.  
Марго иногда дополняла рассказ, хотя не перебивала.  
У Элиота был приятный голос. Хотелось бесконечно сидеть и слушать его, неважно, что он говорит. Но если бы Квентин в этом ему признался, тот бы, скорее всего, обиделся, решив, что ему не интересно.  
— В следующий раз мы вернемся с тобой и Джулией и станем королями и королевами Филлори, — завершил свой рассказ Элиот, когда осталось ехать полторы станции.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Есть определенные трудности…  
— Тебя свергнут на второй же день, — сказала Марго. — Политика — явно не твое.  
— Некоронованными королями и королевами Филлори. Прекрасными и всенародно любимыми. 

***

Квентин боялся, что Марина не придет, но она стояла прямо возле выхода и сразу набросилась на него с упреками:  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что Джулия связалась с колдунами, собирающимися на Хиллтоп-роад?  
— Не сказал? — вознегодовал Квентин. — Я все уши тебе прожужжал, что считаю профессора Ричарда Корригана опасным сектантом!  
— За одно то, что он встречается с Джулией? — поддела его Марина.  
— Они не встречаются! Наверное.  
Квентин уже ни в чем был не уверен.  
— Ты и правда, иногда чересчур переживаешь за Джулию. Будто она твоя младшая сестренка, — признался Элиот.  
— В случае с Мариной подозрения Квентина оправдались, — высказалась Марго. — Нам далеко идти?  
— Минут десять.  
— Что не так с домом на Хиллтоп-роад? Они устраивают человеческие жертвоприношения?  
— Не слышала о таком. Просто это плохое место для того, чтобы взывать к потусторонним силам… или довольно подходящее, если хочешь, чтобы что-то тебе ответило.  
— Дом с привидениями?  
— Там раньше был сиротский приют, но сгорел много лет назад, — сказала Марина. — Дом восстановили и стали сдавать любителям потусторонних историй. Никто не видел там призраков, но многие утверждали, что почувствовали нечто.  
— А ты? — спросил Квентин.  
— Не любительница подобных вещей. Чаще всего это пустая трата времени и денег. Но одна девочка из нашего убежища рассказывала, что была там и совершенно не впечатлилась. Да, они изучали какие-то древние заклинания, пытались проводить ритуалы, но особо ничего не происходило.  
— Тогда что с ними не так?  
— Да, Марина, если там не живут голодные призраки, а тусовка — горстка любителей мистики, то с чего такой шум? — спросила Марго. — Джулия одна из лучших учениц Брейкбиллса.  
— Кэди они не нравятся, — ответила Марина так, будто это все объясняло. — Мы почти пришли. Вон тот дом.  
Квентин посмотрел в ту сторону, куда она указывала. Вопреки ожиданиям, дом не выглядел зловеще. Логово Джоша дало бы ему фору. Двухэтажный, с пристроенной сбоку лесенкой, ведущей на второй этаж — больше таких не строили. Легко было представить, с каким восторгом носились по ней приютские дети. У дома располагался сад — одичавший, но все еще аккуратный.  
Пожалуй, именно этим он и выбивался из множества стоявших рядом одинаковых домов. Этот был чересчур аккуратным для места, где больше никто не жил. Или чересчур аккуратным для места, где в принципе жили люди.  
Единственное, что внушало смутное беспокойство — высохшее дерево, черневшее у входа, которое разумный хозяин давно бы выкорчевал. Своими широкими мертвыми ветвями оно загораживало окно.  
В доме горел свет, и Квентин счел это добрым знаком. Он потянулся рукой к дверной ручке — и его отшвырнуло на мостовую.  
— Защитный контур, — сказала Марина. — Видимо, теперь они занимаются вещами более опасными, чем совместные медитации. Я могу позвонить Питу, он спец…  
— Мы справимся сами, — отрезала Марго. — Элиот, готов?  
— Всегда.  
Марго с Элиотом не просто сняли защитное заклинание: дверь с силой вырвало из петель и она с грохотом упала на пол.  
— Идем, Кью. Вряд ли эффект неожиданности будет работать долго.  
В доме было темно. Дело было не в том, что они видели снаружи, как везде горел свет (это могла быть иллюзия, запоздало догадался Квентин), а в том, что внутри все выглядело так, будто они попали в отдельную, карманную реальность, взятую из плохого фильма ужасов. Дом больше не притворялся милым и аккуратным сиротским приютом. Пахло гнилью и свежей кровью. Так отчетливо, что первым желанием было зажать нос и рот. А еще лучше — выйти отсюда и не возвращаться больше никогда.  
Первым они заметили тело молодой темноволосой девушки у подножия лестницы. Непонятно было, умерла ли она от самого падения или что-то напало на нее раньше.  
У Квентина внутри все похолодело. Марина перевернула тело носком ботинка — не Джулия.  
— Наверху.  
Он не стал спрашивать, откуда Марина знала, что наверху кто-то остался. Лестница была очень узкой, и скрипела под ногами, но Квентину было плевать, услышат их или нет. Ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то.  
Элиот попытался его опередить, но Квентин поднялся почти сразу же за Мариной. Там было темно, пусть и не так как внизу. Свет падал от окна, нимбом высвечивая неподвижное лицо Джулии.  
Квентин не мог отсюда понять, мертва она или просто без сознания (ее глаза были открыты, но смотрели мимо, пожалуйста, пусть она будет еще жива). Его внимание привлек чмокающий звук.  
В первую секунду он подумал о большой кошке, лакающей воду. Ищи черную кошку в темной комнате. Что за ерунда лезла ему в голову?  
Чудовище выглядело карикатурно, скорее взятым из аниме или комиксов, и разум Квентина не сразу смог воспринять реальность. Оно было не лисицей, а пародией на лисицу, нарисованную человеком, который настоящих лисиц никогда не видел.  
Лисом. Квентин понял это, когда увидел огромный, возбужденный пенис.  
Тварь стояла на задних лапах, положив передние на плечи Джулии, и сосредоточенно слизывала кровь с ее неподвижного лица.  
Квентин ударил раньше, чем подумал, что способно ли одно заклинание навредить существу, расправившемуся с несколькими волшебниками. Их учили, что магия рождается из сильных эмоций. Его ярости хватило бы, чтобы снова сжечь дом и всех, кто в нем был.  
В комнате похолодало. Квентин узнал злую, темную магию Марины и едва заметно кивнул, подавая знак. Они ударили вместе с Элиотом и Марго. Четко, как по учебнику.  
Кровь чудовища ударила Джулии в лицо, она даже не зажмурила инстинктивно глаза, и Квентин подумал, что если они не смогли спасти ее, то отомстят. И повторил заклинание. На это ушли все силы, что у него были.  
Лис-переросток взвизгнул и отскочил, ступая на три лапы. Из его правого бока густо сочилась кровь. Он оскалился и бросился в сторону Квентина, а тот ничего не успевал сделать — его немного пошатывало от отдачи.  
Время двигалось ужасно медленно.  
С искаженным от боли лицом чудовище почти напоминало человека, и это делало происходящее еще более тошнотворным.  
Так выглядят твои боги, Ричард?  
Но Ричард был мертв, Квентин видел, что его тело лежало рядом с Джулией. На месте грудины зияла огромная дыра, словно ребра доставали вместе с сердцем. Вырвет ли монстр ему сердце? Квентин не чувствовал ужаса неминуемой смерти.  
Элиот ударил заклинанием до того, как Квентин успел узнать, встретит ли он Джулию после смерти.  
Лис зарычал, скаля острые зубы. Марина и Марго ударили общим заклинанием, и рык перерос в жалобный скулеж.  
Зверь завертелся вокруг своей оси и растаял в воздухе.  
— Джулия! — закричала Марина и бросилась к лежавшему у окна телу. Квентин тоже хотел, но почему-то не мог. Элиот подошел и молча закинул его руку себе на плечо.  
— Ей уже ничем не поможешь, Марина, — тихо сказала Марго.  
Марина потрепала Джулию по щекам, но та не реагировала. Квентин подумал, что Марина помешалась от горя. Марго, очевидно, думала так же.  
— Марго, заткнись и помоги мне!  
Квентин чувствовал, что настолько выложился, что при всем желании никому не смог бы помочь. Он просто стоял и смотрел, и это было не менее жутко.  
— Некромантия не самый лучший вариант.  
— Джулию парализовало магией, а не убило! Надо снять заклинание. Сожми мою руку, одной мне не хватит сил.  
Марго перестала спорить и молча присела на пол.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом Джулия судорожно глотнула ртом воздух и подняла руку, чтобы утереть слезящиеся глаза.  
— Джулия!  
Квентин кинулся к ней и едва не споткнулся о лежавшее на полу тело Ричарда. Только сейчас он заметил, что в комнате есть еще несколько неподвижных тел. Все, кто участвовал в ритуале, были мертвы. Все, кроме Джулии.  
— Ты ранена? — спросила Марина.  
— Это не моя кровь. Рейнард решил оставить меня на сладкое. Все хорошо.  
— Рейнард?  
Голос Джулии прозвучал глухо, как из могилы. Наверное, виной всему был шок.  
— Все хорошо, — повторила Джулия так, будто это было заклинанием и одними словами можно было все исправить и откатить назад. — Хотя Ричард заблуждался, Древние боги мертвы. Или им давно наплевать на нас и наши мольбы. Рейнард обманул нас, прикинувшись той, кем никогда не являлся.  
— Рейнард — это то чудовище, что мы убили? — спросил Квентин.  
Джулия засмеялась, тихо и надломлено.  
— Вы чудом ранили одну из его форм. Рейнард — бог. Он изберет себе новую и переродится. Элис была права.  
— Ты не умерла, — возразил Квентин. — Это все по-настоящему.  
— Да, Марина — немного перебор для фантазий о спасении, — спокойно согласилась Джулия. — Но я соврала. Элис предсказала, что Зверь убьет всех, кто мне дорог, просто не уточнила, какой и когда именно.  
— Когда ты стала верить в пророчества и прочую чушь? — закатила глаза Марина. — Брось, Джулия. Если он вернется, мы убьем его столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
— Прежде, чем исчезнуть, он в подробностях рассказал мне все, что планирует сделать с каждым из вас.  
— Тебе показалось.  
Чудовище не проронило ни слова, Квентин не был уверен, что оно обладает даром речи.  
— Рейнард говорил внутри моей головы, — сказала Джулия. — Еще до того, как вы пришли. Мне кажется, я до сих пор слышу эхо от его голоса.  
— Тогда мы уберемся туда, где он тебя не достанет! — воинственно произнесла Марго. Марина кивнула. Странно было видеть, как они в чем-то соглашаются.  
— Рейнард мелкий, но все же бог. Он достанет меня где угодно.  
— В Филлори другие боги, — сказал Квентин. — Мы найдем там оружие, которое поможет одолеть чудовище.  
— Ты читал слишком много книг о Филлори, Кью.  
— Есть только один способ проверить, — сказал Элиот.  
— И какой?  
— Отправиться в Филлори всем вместе. Немедленно. Совершенно случайно меня недавно назвали Верховным королем Филлори, поэтому мой первый приказ — мы сваливаем из этого фильма ужасов.  
— Элиота контузило заклинанием? — спросила Джулия.  
Квентин оглядел залитую кровью комнату с несколькими трупами и подумал, что с этим будет разбираться кто-то другой. У них пока не хватит на это сил.  
Кажется, это называлось побегом от реальности. Нежеланием решать взрослые проблемы. Перекладыванием ответственности.  
Взрослый разумный волшебник по имени Квентин Колдвотер высыпал пуговицы на ладонь и раздал своим друзьям.  
Пальцы Джулии пришлось сжать, потому что она, разумеется, не верила, и Квентин не был уверен, что даже Филлори способна ей помочь, но он обязан был попытаться.  
«Мы бросаем Брейкбиллс в середине учебного года», — промелькнуло в голове.  
Ему было плевать.  
Они направлялись в Филлори, и теперь все наконец должно было стать хорошо.


End file.
